Love begins with friendship
by musicforsoul
Summary: The first stage to love is friendship. Callie is a singer/ musician and Arizona is a counselor. They meet and start at the first stage and then go with the flow.
1. Chapter 1

Frankly I don't think anybody will even read this story or want to. I am not a writer, i just enjoy it and for a daydreamer like me, this is a good place to share stories.

If you do read it, let me know if it is any good or bad. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1

The sound of the guitar playing woke her up with a start. The precious electric guitar. Callie Torres did not like it when her roommate touched her instruments especially when she was drunk and dancing it out with live music. It wasn't her guitar, yet. She had taken it from a friend for a few days to compose a new song which is why it pissed her off even more.

She loved the way she could always surprise herself with her composition. And she loved instruments and didn't mind music at any time of the day. But music which was not even soothing to her ears and totally inappropriate for 3 a.m. really got her angry.

Callie cursed her roommate and made her way to the living room.

'Cristina Yang!', she screamed, 'put my guitar away right now!'

'Torres! Come join me', Cristina replied. Cristina and her best friend Meredith Grey, both had one guitar in their hands. Cristina was holding the electric guitar where as Meredith was holding Callie's acoustic guitar. But, the sound of the electric guitar offered no room for the acoustic instrument.

Callie was furious now. She had an extra practice session with the kids the next day which was supposed to be held really early. And she was not a morning person. She really needed to get enough rest to deal with stress of the upcoming audition. She went to where Cristina was standing and took the instrument out of her hands. She was ready to scream at her and stab her right there, however it looked like she was not the only one who was furious as a loud knock on their door made them all jump.

Cristiana opened the door only to see a blonde with big blue eyes looking back at them and then scanning the room.

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

The minute Cristina opened the door and I saw the beautiful woman standing in front of me, I stopped breathing. My heart was beating so fast that I could actually feel it as if it were to jump out of my body at any minute.

And those eyes looked back at me. I swear I could have stared at her all day but it looked like she wouldn't. The blue eyes looked down and then right back at me. But, this time her eyes looked pointy. And then she spoke to me.

'You!', she was pointing a finger at me now, 'Do you realize that it is 3 in the morning? Do you realize that you have neighbours who are trying to sleep and your house is NOT SOUND PROOF!' wow she was really angry. God she was Hot! I was completely lost for words and lost in her beauty, not realizing that I was being accused.

'Oh so are you just going to stand there and look at me and really not even going to apologize?', she said. That's when I realized that I was holding the guitar in my hand. Oh! Oh! Realization hit me. I tried to say something but she stopped me.

'Oh no no! I don't want to hear it now. Next time you play that thing so loud, I will come here and break it!', and with that she disappeared.

I literally stood in silence for two minutes just taking in what just happened. Her beauty was too much to handle let alone being accused. I didn't care that I was being accused for something I didn't do. I just couldn't take those eyes out of my mind. And those lips. And that hair. And that face. And that body.

I forgot all about any early morning practice as I stood I the room a little longer. It all happened too fast for me and herll, I need to replay it over in my head again and again and again.

'Earth to Torres', Cristina called out.

'Who was THAT?!', Meredith asked.

'That is our new neighbour', Cristina told her

O-k-a-y! This was surprising. I would have definitely noticed her before. 'Since when?'

'Since four days back. She moved in with Alex'

Oh right. I was not in town the previous week. I was attending my elder sister, Aria's birthday, which as usual was at a unique destination. This time it was Las Vegas. And instead of having a good time, all I did was took care of everybody and their wallets. I knew everybody would get too drunk and would not know what's happening around them. I had always been the one who would take care of everybody.

'Is she Alex's new girlfriend?' , Meredith's question brought me back into the conversation.

'Nah! I met her in the hallway the other day and she said she knew Alex since a few years, but as a friend. But she must be tough if she is staying with Alex! Don't you think Callie'

I was too deep in her thoughts to notice the question I was being asked so I didn't acknowledge it

There could have been a small blush on my cheek which the Devil just happened to notice

'Cal! You like her don't you?', Cristina asks curiously

'What? No…no!'

'You're blushing'

No I'm not Cristina! I am going back to bed', I say completely ignoring the incident created by Cristina, which was an advantage for her. 'Wow! This should sure be interesting.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and also thank you for writing a review. I really am surprised by the number of followers as this is certainly not unwelcomed. I hope i can take this story to your apprecitation.

* * *

Chapter 2

Arizona's P.O.V.

I have no idea how I managed to look her in the eye and say those things that I said. Those beautiful brown eyes, those lovely features and that perfect body was too much to make me think straight.

When I looked at her, I swear I could feel those butterflies in my stomach. My heart was beating so fast that I could literally feel it jump inside of me. And of course the blush on my face was unavoidable. How I managed to control it, even I don't know. I surprised myself with the shouting though. Maybe it was because of the long and tiring past few days. I am exhausted and all I want to do is sleep, but the breathtaking beauty that is in my head won't let me.

I haven't seen her in the last 4 days that I have been here because I would never forget that face. Never. Falling in and out of sleep, I finally decided at 6 a.m. that I am in no luck to get good rest. I get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Taking my time to change and drinking my morning coffee I head out to get my newspaper. When I open the door I am met with the face that had been on my mind for the last 3 hours.

For a moment we were just staring at each other as if it were a competition of who could stare longer and none of us knew who was winning.

'Hey', she said. That was the first time I heard her voice, since I never let her talk last night. She had a beautiful deep voice and her expression was apologetic.

'Umm…Hi!', I tried.

'Listen about last night…I really apologize for the noise. My roommate…actually never mind for excuses. I am just really sorry'. She really looked as if she meant it and so I just dropped it. Not that I would actually be able to hold a grudge against such a girl for long.

'Yeah that's okay. I guess I was pretty rough myself. I apologize for that.'

'No, you weren't', she stopped to think then continued, 'Umm you know…we got to know each other in a pretty rough way. How about we just start again? Maybe you could come to our place for dinner someday? And you know Alex loves when I cook. We could all have a good evening together. What do you think?'

Yeah as if I could say no to her, I thought. 'That sounds awesome', I say nervously.

'Great! How about tonight, say 7?'

'I need to talk to Alex but I am sure he has nothing on his schedule for the night.'

'It's settled then. I'll see you tonight', she said with the most amazing smile. Wow! I felt more of the nerves now. This was new, I didn't usually feel this way.

'Yes', I managed to say still caught by that smile. 'Umm hey…I don't even know your name'

'Callie Torres'

'I am Arizona. Arizona Robbins'

'See you later Arizona'

I was silently reading the newspaper, keeping my eye open for any advertisement for the job of my choice when Alex makes his way into the kitchen.

I still remember how we met. I first met him when my family and I shifted here because of my dad's military job. I was in the playground where he came up to me and started flirting with me. I had met many guys who were onto me but I never liked them more than friends. Thankfully Alex understood soon enough and we just hung out as friends. He used to have trouble handling his younger brother and sister and I used to help him out.

I used to take care of them in my free time and Alex couldn't be more grateful. His sister had tried to commit suicide because of her illness and I saw how well Alex took care of them. I hated to see the pain all three of them had to bear as children and that is when I decided that I want to become a child counsellor. We had shifted again soon after that but we would always send an email to each other. When I was finally ready to take a break from my life and move elsewhere, I made a run for Seattle. I loved living here before and I always wanted to come back.

'Morning Robbins'

'It's afternoon, Alex'

'Ya whatever dude. I got home late'

'You mean you came home early in the morning. Where were you anyway?'

'I spent the night with Izzie at Joe's. We just drank which is why I have this huge hangover. And I am starving, you got anything ready to eat?'

'I have some Bacon left for you. And speaking of food, Callie invited us to her house for dinner tonight. You think you can make it?'

'Oh hell yeah! That girl cooks like nobody's business. Plus she is Hot which is bonus.', he said.

'What do you know about her? I haven't seen her around.'

'She teaches music at some school and lives with the weirdest person on this freaking planet.'

'Yeah, I have met Cristina. And I agree with you'

'Yeah…. But they are good drinking buddies and Callie plays music that you chicks can die for. I have her to thank for to melt my girlfriends. They just forget all they had to talk about and are always in a good mood after listening to that music.'

'It didn't sound like that last night'

'What?', he asked and I explained what happened at 3 a.m.

'That must be Cristina being drunk. That is not the first time it has happened.'

That's it. I froze at that sentence. Wait a minute. I shouted at Callie for something she didn't do? Oh god! I am such an idiot! And I said all those mean things to her and she even apologized this morning. I feel like crap now. How do I confront her tonight. SHIT!

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

All these kids are singing songs of love and all the lyrics just take me back to Arizona. Arizona. I actually might have said her name over and over again on my way to work. The image I got of her last night was enough to keep me awake for the rest of the night. And the flash of dimples that I got this morning is enough to keep me thinking about her throughout the day. I am happy that I stood up and asked her to dinner. I mean I didn't ask her out, I know. But atleast I got a way to get to know her more. I plan on making Chicken Picata, my specialty and I know that she will like it. And I know Cristina and Alex are going to be really happy themselves.

Oh crap Cristina! I really hope she behaves. She has a great heart but she can be pretty straight forward, which not all can handle. I should remember to take some tequila home. That is sure to keep her happy.

'Torres!', Marks calls out to me at lunch. Mark is the fitness trainer at the school and also my best friend. I actually met him when I was going to the gym. He was there doing push ups and I was happy to stop what I was doing and check him out. We did have a little time of fooling around all that while back, but that's all it was. Two people fooling around.

'Hey Mark!', I say as I see Addison right behind him, 'Hi Addie!' I met Addison as Mark's Ex. Turns out I wasn't the only one who has fooled around with Mark. Addison and I became good friends soon and best friends shortly after that. She was the drama teacher and her job fitted her perfectly. She had the looks and the ability to create different expressions and she was good with kids. Though somehow I still believe that she misses her job as a model.

'Torres, what's with the smile on your face?'

'What? What smile?', I try my best to hide the smile.

'That! Right there on your face', Addison adds. 'You are blushing! Did you meet somebody? Because that is totally your I've-got-a-date face'

'Hey I don't have any such face. And no I do not have a date. I just have dinner plans with Cristina, Alex and Arizona.'

And they caught on the tiny smile when I said her name.

'Who is Arizona?'

'She is Alex's new roommate. She moved only four days back so I thought I could invite her and you know get to know her. '

'Yeah and screw her!'

'MARK!'

'Oh come on! You thought about it!'

'Bye Mark!'

'I want details tomorrow Cal', Addie shouted after me.

Secretly I hope there are details to give ;)

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

'Ok Alex, let's get going! It is 7 o'clock', Arizona screamed.

'Somebody is too excited for this dinner', Alex commented with a smirk.

'No…I just… I just don't like to be late you know. My father taught me never to be late.'

'Right! Let's go then'

After a soft know on Callie's door, I wait nervously for her to open it. Within seconds the door opens revealing a beautiful Latina, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and sleeve top. She smiled at me, moving her eyes up and down my body, and I am pretty sure she is checking me out as well.

'Hi! Please come in.'

* * *

I am open to feedbacks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the kind words to all who reviewed. If at all you don't like what i write, you can tell me :)

This is a small chapter for today.

* * *

Chapter 3

Callie's P.O.V.

I am SO glad I had the door to support me when I looked at the blonde beauty waiting by the door.

The sight of Arizona in her shorts has left me drooling. Those legs have a magnetic energy that draw my eyes towards them every few seconds. I think Arizona even caught me looking at her twice.

I am all ready with the drinks and the food. Arizona is drinking white wine. I just have this urge to go around her and drop my red wine all over her white top. _Bad Callie._

I shake my head to get rid any such thoughts _._I have this deep feeling to memorize everything she likes. And I want to know more, so I quickly take the food to the table and begin to place it everybody's plate. The conversation is light. Arizona tells us why she shifted to Seattle and I just Thank God again for that. _What is happening to me?!_

'So what do you do Arizona? Where are you working?', I finally ask

'I don't have a job yet. I just left everything I had so suddenly that I didn't get to plan my next move. I am quite impulsive but I figured I need to look harder if I want to survive. Back in Chicago I was a counsellor for children and students.'

'Oh really? That's quite interesting. It might be nice to be around kids all day.' I could picture her as a kid, holding a baby in her hand. I smile at that thought.

'Yes it is. Even as a child, I was very good with them. I used to work as a nanny at a very young age. I had this unspoken connection with some kids and they just listened to everything I said. I figured that it was a strong suit. Plus I get to learn a lot from them. After every session I have with a kid I feel like I have grown.

'I know what you mean. I think the students teach us how to teach. It is a lovely way to learn. I remember how on my first day to work I had taken chocolates for the students, just to win them. I failed obviously.'

'You wouldn't need to try to win someone. You would already have them', she said. She looked at me with those gorgeous eyes and I can't help staring at her.

'Is that right? I suppose you never tried either in that case?'

'Oh I did, I bought a pair of heeleys and I sure did get eyes on me.' When she said it that way it just made me a little jealous.

'Heeleys Arizona?', I ask with a raised eyebrow.

'What?! You should watch me roll, I am good at it! _I bet you are. Oh God! I need a distraction from these dirty thoughts._

Alex chokes on his drink when she said that and it is as if we finally realize that we aren't the only ones in this room. I like Cristina and Alex. They never interrupt.

'And your mother lets you wear them?', I ask jokingly.

'Oh she hates them. I do get scolded every now and then but my brother and my father support me. You should meet them sometime. They would love you!', she says without thinking. She makes a wide eyed face and I just laugh at how adorable she is. I feel so attracted to her, but that is a problem for me. I am too messed up at the moment to get into anything.

'Yes that is would be nice Arizona!', I tell her and smile at her. She looks at me and we have started staring at each other AGAIN.

'Ughhh! Enough of this. Let's dance!', Cristina breaks the bubble. Without getting a response, she goes up and places a song on my ipod. She begins to dance as she always does after a dozen shots of tequila. Arizona looks at me with confusion and I just shrug at her. I take her by the hand and take her to the corner of my room and we both start dancing. This time I caught her staring at me several times. I know I can dance pretty well, I am quite hot. But when she looks at me like that it just makes her hotter.

There is no sign of Alex and we figured that he just left. After a crazy dance session we are all pretty tired and quickly move to sit on the couch. Cristina goes straight to her room and shuts the door without saying anything.

'Just ignore her. She never announced her arrival or her departure', I say at Arizona's amused look.

'Callie… I'm sorry for last night. I had no idea that you weren't the one who was playing the guitar. I was just so tired and….'

'Don't worry about it Arizona. I know you meant no insult.'

'You know, I heard a lot about your music and I was hoping that you could play me something for me.'

I was nervous at first by her demand but then I pushed those thoughts back. I never get nervous, but I just wanted to impress Arizona. I walked across the room and picked up on my acoustic guitar and began playing.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

The minute Callie began to sing, I got goosebumps on my hand. All those things Alex said about her music, were true. Her voice was deep and smooth. And her beats matched those of my heart.

_Everybody's selling something__  
__Wanting more than what they have and__  
__Haven't got the sight of sense__  
__To sense what's really going round__  
__And no one wants to tell the truth__  
__We'll fight to know the rules__  
__That tell us to be good enough_

_And no one knows__  
__that you and I,__  
__baby we see eye to eye_

She was looking right into my eyes. Not staring aimlessly. But looking at them as if she could see through me and into my soul. I closed my eyes and I could feel myself at a different surrounding. It was a soft soothing song and I drifted along with it.

Oh how I wish I could wake up to her music every morning and drift to sleep with her humming in my ear_. Yeah! In your dreams Arizona_.

After the song ended I had no words to tell her how beautiful it was. So I just went and hugged her. She didn't look surprised, she only returned the hug and then smiled at me.

'Calliope that was amazing!'

'Wait…how do you know my name?'

'It is written behind that picture of you and your sister on the stand'

'Thank you', she said with a genuine smile.

We looked at each other and then at our hands which were still linked. I quickly cleared my throat and checked the time.

'I should go now. It's late. Thank you for the lovely dinner Calliope.'

'It was my pleasure Arizona. Good night.'

'Good night.'

Oh yeah! It was a good night :)

* * *

Song: Eye to eye by Sara Ramirez

I hope you all like it. Let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the review to everybody. I am glad you like it:)

Here is a small chapter for today. Sorry, didn't get time for more.

* * *

Chapter 4

Arizona's P.O.V.

It has been 3 weeks since I had the dinner at Callie's house. I met her 21 times after that. Yes! We met everyday. It was either

'Hey Arizona, do you know how to sew a button?' or

'Calliope… umm do you have any number from where I could get some Chinese take out?'or

'Zona! You have to come for a drink… I got your favourite wine!' or

'Calliope, I am so sick of sitting at home and having nothing to do. You have to help me look for jobs.' Or

'Arizonaaa… no take out today! I am making some Caesar's salad and home cooked pasta for us!' or my personal favourite…

'Calliope, I was just going to get some grocery. Did you just come back from school?'

She looked shocked when I said grocery shopping, like I was incapable of doing that. Atleast that one was genuine. Oh who am I kidding?! I waited behind the door to see her walk into the hallway and decided to go grocery shopping just then. At all times we spent a good amount of time talking to each other and listening to what the other one says intently. There was no formality between us anymore.

We had this good friendship building up. I know I wanted more from her, more than friendship but I wasn't sure that she wanted the same. I turned to her whenever I needed help or the time when I was missing my parents and all I wanted to do was cry. She held me in her arms until I was all cried out and then she took me home and tucked me in bed.

She turned to me too. She liked to talk about how well her students were progressing and whenever she wrote a new song, I was the first person to hear it.

I really wanted to ask her out but I wasn't exactly sure if she was into women and I didn't want to take a chance, not with her. From the way she looked at me sometimes I am sure she was checking me out, but I heard Alex say something about her ex-husband yesterday and then I really started to doubt it.

Callie was truly amazing but I didn't want me to be the first girl she ever dated. I had been through that many times before and I couldn't do it again. I wanted to know more about this ex-husband of hers but Alex had to leave for work and I haven't seen him since. I plan to ask him more tonight.

My thoughts are put to a halt when Alex enters to the house.

'Hey Alex… I called for some Pizza earlier. I have left some for you on the counter.'

'Sweet! Thanks I'm starving', he said as he picked up a slice.

'So I've was thinking about what you said in the morning yesterday, you muttered something about how you ran into Calliope's ex? What was that about?'

'Oh so this pizza is a bribe to get information on her. Haven't you asked her out already?'

'Ok fine. I want to know about her. And I really want to ask her out but everytime I mention anything about relationships, she just becomes a little sad you know.'

'Look Robbins… Callie has not had the best experiences at relationships. When I met her, she had got a divorce with George soon after he cheated on her. I mean can you imagine. He cheated on HER!'

I couldn't believe it. How could anyone cheat on Callie. I have had a few good relationships along with bad ones, but I was never attracted to anyone this fast like I was to Callie and couldn't imagine the worst happening to her.

'And then she met Erica', he continued, 'She came along and manipulated her. She made Callie her puppet. It was like she attached strings to her and made her dance to her tunes. And Callie was like this innocent puppy. She was in all her relationships 100%. She genuinely liked Erica but didn't know of her capabilities. Erica was a reporter and she could make up any dirty story and finish Callie and her career anytime she wanted or so she threatened her towards the end, or so I've heard. Then one day Erica decided that she needed her some change and so she just left, without a goodbye. That broke Callie again and I haven't seen her have a serious relationship since then.'

This new information about Callie made her heart break for her. She wanted to go hug her right this very minute and take away her pain. But she knew she needed to play her card smartly and more importantly slowly and she was all up for that.

Atleast she got to know that Callie liked women. She would just need to gain her trust now.

Callie's P.O.V.

_Speak softly love and hold me warm against the heart_

_I feel your words the tender trembling moments start_

_We're in a world _

_Our very own_

_Sharing a love that only few have ever know_

'Ok Sapphire, I want you to come a little on your left so that you don't mix up your octave with the alto's.'

These kids are amazing at what they do and they have been practicing really hard for their audition. I am very proud of them and I am going to help them throughout the competition.

We were just finishing for the day when Addison walks up to me and hands me my bag.

'Ready to go?'

'Yes please', I say enthusiastically.

'Hot date again?', Addison asked with a smirk

'We are not dating Addie. So get that look off your face.'

'You seem happy to "hangout" with her so why haven't you asked her out already? You two really seem to like each other, we all can see that.'

'I don't know Addie. I guess I'm just scared of screwing it up or something. I am really tired of being left as trash all over again. I have an amazing friendship with Arizona and it makes me really happy. I know that I have feelings for her, which are more than those of friendship but I know that in my current state, I am not ready. I need a control of my life first and need to clear my emotions. Till then, we are just friends okay?'

She just nodded her head and we walked out of the school.

* * *

Review if you like, it is very much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

To- calzonafan123: Thank you for the constant reviews. I guess there will be more.

\- sm123: Thank you, it means a lot to me. And they will be together, soon :)

And thank you to all others who are viewing this and also to those who are letting me know about their point of view.

* * *

Chapter 5

'Did you hear?', Mark asked me.

'Hear what?'

'The student counsellor, she was fired. She was having an affair with two of her students. The principal just gave her the notice.'

'I always found her a bit weird. That shrill in her voice told me that she was just faking it.'

'But she was hot! I hope the new one is hotter though! They should send advertisements starting from tomorrow.'

'Wait a minute, the principal hasn't already given the post to someone else?'

'Not that I've heard of', Mark says with a shrug.

'Oh Mark you're the best!', I say as I run to catch the principal before he leaves.

I reach the door and knock on it. I enter as I hear a 'come in'.

'Ah! Ms. Torres. How may I help you?'

'Principal Webber, I just heard that our student counsellor lost her job and you don't have anyone else to fill that post. Is that right?!'

'Yes that is right. I just gave her the notice. Why do you ask? Do you have anyone in mind? Because I would love to be put out of my misery!', Webber states.

'As a matter of fact, I do sir. I know just the person. She is smart, has a good qualification, she has good references and I know she is good with kids. She moved here three weeks ago and has been looking for a job since.' I am just praying that Principal Webber decides to agree to atleast meet Arizona.

'Alright then, how about you get her to meet me tomorrow and we'll go on from there?'

'That's great sir. Thank you. She will be here', with that I leave to go home. I am too excited to share the news with Arizona. I know she has been really bored and desperately needs a job. I can't get home fast enough.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

Day 7 of work and I couldn't be happier. Today was the day when Principal Webber would tell me if I get to stay here permanently or not. When Callie told me about this opportunity, I wanted to kiss her. Of course I brushed the thought away and settle for a hug.

I was told to stay in the school for a week and get to know the children and the environment and they would see how good I am at my job and how well I mix around here. If I would have to rate myself I would have said that I have the job. I am good at what I do and I am confident about it.

I knock lightly as I wait for a response and enter Principal Webber's office.

'Ms. Robbins… please take a seat.'

I sit and quickly check my posture. He is turned around and I use the time to brush my hair with my hand. I was a counsellor but I have always had authority issues. I needed to look presentable, especially today.

' Ms. Robbins, I have observed your movements for a week now and I must say that I am very impressed. I spoke with your last employer back in Chicago and I hear only good things about you. The children have expressed their views about you as the best they've ever had and I agree. Infact, all other teachers in the school have approved of you especially Ms. Torres. She personally assured me of your excellence.', she says clamly.

I smile when he says that Callie spoke well of me. I was confident but I was not expecting such a good response.

'Thank you sir. I have loved working with the children till now and look forward to more. And the teachers are very welcoming, especially Ms. Torres.'

'Well then I am very happy to assign you as the head of Guidance and Counselling Department, here at Seattle Grace School. It will be a pleasure working with you.'

'The pleasure is all mine, sir!'

'YAYYY!', I scream in my head. Now my week has been great. I got to ride with Callie three times since all other times she had early practice and now I get to ride with her almost everyday. And she stood up for me. I walk to my office lost in her thoughts.

I must say, she works very hard with those students and exactly why they have one of the best singing teams. She kept me company during lunch and helped me out with any other work. When she wasn't around I hung out with Teddy who is a real good person to have as a friend and with Callie's best friends, Addison and Mark. Teddy was a biology teacher and from her conversations and her study I got to know that she loves hearts. Mark was like a child who knew he was hot and that all the girls would fond over him, unfortunately for him, I was gay. Addie has been really sweet and fun to hang out with. She also tries to keep Mark off me but then again it isn't an easy task.

My thought cycle comes to an end as my next student comes in with a tear in her eye. I ask her to sit in front of me and offer her a glass of water. I didn't see this student before so I asked her what her name was.

'Kate', she said softly.

'What's the matter Kate? Did someone say something to you?'

'No…it's…actually….(sob)…my friend asked me out today, again. He asked me last week too but I said no and he asked me today again…(sob)…'

'Is that a bad thing Kate? Do you not like him?', I ask politely hoping that she would continue.

'No! he is a very nice guy and I really like him…it's just that I don't know why he wants to go out with me…he will not like me once he gets to know me…. I am not a good person.'

'Why do you say that Kate?'

'I have a very bad temper Ms. Robbins. And when I get mad I say hurtful things to people. I don't even know why I do that, I just do. I had two relationships before and both left me very wounded. I guess that is why I just… I'm just afraid now. And anytime someone gives me a compliment or says anything nice to me, I just don't believe them and assume the worst. I can't live like this anymore…I need some way to get over this.'

I listen to every word this 16 year old has to say and I think about how similar her story is to that of Callie's. Sure Callie's was much more complicated but it was very similar. I understand how she might be feeling now and how this girl might be feeling. Eventually it doesn't matter what our age is, we all have similar way of dealing with matters of the heart.

'Kate, after listening to your story I feel that you are blaming yourself for the first two relationships. No matter how it ended, somewhere you do blame yourself and that is why you don't think you are good enough anymore. You don't take those compliments because you refuse to accept it. You have tried criticizing yourself for a while now and where has it got you? Are you any happy with that?' she shook her head and I continued, 'then how about you start complimenting yourself. Slowly. One step at a time everyday and after a while you will see the change. You just need to accept yourself again.'

Kate agreed to what I said and promised to practice the exercise given to her every day for one week. I told her to look at herself in the mirror every morning and just smile for a few seconds which she was willing to do. I keep a mental note to ask Callie if she too blames herself for her past relationships. I will ask her when the time is right. Maybe even she thinks that she is not good enough. But I have enough time to get to her.

* * *

For most of you, it is Grey's day today (FINALLY), while i still wait for more 24 hours! Happy Grey's Day to all :)


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to post this yesterday, but i got busy watching the new episode of Grey's! :P Since it was a good episode, i have tried to make one which in my opinion would be pretty nice. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 6

Arizona's P.O.V.

I am so tired. I am sitting in my night suit holding myself to fall asleep since I have a Skype date with my brother. It is Saturday night but I have no plans. Callie is not in home as she took her students to a place which is two hours away, for the competition finale. I wish I were there with her but since I recently got a permanent job, I had enough paperwork to fill and policies to read during the day.

'Hey sis! How are you?', as soon as I hear the voice of my big brother I calm down. My brother, like my father, was in the army. He was currently on a tour in Iraq and it made my entire family very worried about him. Tim was two years elder to me but because of all the travelling and thus lack of friends, we two were very close. He has been the best brother anybody could ever have.

'Tim! I am so glad that you are fine!', I say with a sigh.

'Come on sis! Give me some credit. I am almost invincible.' I roll my eyes at my brother's comment.

'Yeah yeah! How can I forget that you have supernatural powers', I joke.

He laughs at the sarcasm in my voice and avoids the comment.

'So how are you settling in Seattle sis? Are the people there good to you?'

'Yes Tim, they are all very good. I am doing just fine.' He does not miss my tone and shine when I tell him about the people. Clearly I was thinking about Callie.

'Ooooh! You met someone! Who is she?'

'It's nobody Timmy'

'Come on sis! You know you can't hide things from me. Tell me who is the lucky girl that has my sis blushing over her?'

'Her name is Calliope. And before you say anything let me tell you that we are not dating. She is just a FRIEND', clearly I emphasize on the last work.

'But you clearly have feelings for her? Did you fall for a straight girl again? And when has _that_ stopped you from asking her out anyway?', he asks further.

'Yes I do have feelings for her okay! She is into women too, but she is not ready yet I feel. She has had a few tough relationships and that is why she keeps running away from any topic related to relationships. But she is my friend, my closest friend here and that makes me really happy.'

With that Tim doesn't ask me anything further about Callie. We talk some more about his work and our family when finally he has to go. I turn off the computer and just think about our conversation. I am rewinding our talk about Callie. How I wish I were able to tell me brother that we are together. If I look back, I really feel that I wouldn't be able to make it if I didn't have her around to keep me sane. I have a sad smile when I think of us together when I hear a knock on her door. I wonder who it would be at this hour of the night and am surprised to see the beautiful Latina standing there.

* * *

** Simultaneously **Callie's P.O.V.

'Okay guys, we have practiced really hard for this. Lets just remember all the key notes and pour out all our hard work there on the stage', I say to all my students as we get close to our turn to perform.

'Yeah', they all shout in unison.

'But there is one very important thing to remember', I stop to look at all the faces looking at me intently, 'You have to feel what you sing. Don't sing the song for me, or the judges or the people in the audience. Sing it for yourself. Sing it for all the love around you. Sing with emotion. When you do that, you won't need a trophy to realize that you have already won! Now go on!'

She waits back stage as she watches her students perform. She was accompanied by Addison as she wouldn't be able to take care of the children all by herself. By the time they were done they both had tears in their eyes. She hugged them all and soon they were waiting for the results. Callie remembers this part very well.

When she was at that age, she was also a part of a competition. She had had a solo act. She remembered waiting for the results, standing all alone as nobody was there to accompany her. Her parents were always working and her teachers didn't care much. She lost by one point that day and cried for two days. Music was all she had and being a singer was who she was. She didn't have anyone to share her loss with but she never gave up. She learnt from her experience and practiced hard. She became as good as she was today and this time she wanted her students to try.

As soon as the results were announced all the students came up to hug her. Addison pulled her in a big hug and congratulated her.

'Congratulations Cal, you did it!'

'Thank you Addie, I can't believe it', I say with happy tears. She was proud of herself.

'You are dying to call her and share this news with her aren't you?', Addison asked as she studied her best friend's face.

'Yes Addie. She is the first person I want to share all my news with. I was alone the last time I was here. But now I know I don't have to be. I have friends, I have a sister and I could maybe have a girlfriend.'

'You really need to make up your mind about her Cal, cause all I see in your eyes is real feelings for her. And I know that you are tired of getting hurt, but what will hurt you more? The thought of being hurt or never trying to have something with someone you really seem to like and for the rest of your life you will wonder "if only"!'

Addison was right. I was being irrational. I wanted this. I wanted this too badly. I was standing there with tears of happiness and I just wanted to hug HER. Arizona. I could do this. If I am hurt again, I can take it. I am a strong independent woman. I can handle myself no matter what. But I can't live with never trying. That's it, I have decided. I am going to ask her out.

We leave soon and it is clear that I am impatient. As I enter my hallway, I stop outside Arizona's apartment. I just need a minute to catch my breath before I knock.

* * *

I hope this chapter makes you all eagerly waiting, a little happy. This chapter is specially written for my friend, sm123. It is to fulfill what was asked by her and to finally kill the wait of many others. Thank you for taking the time to read :)


	7. Chapter 7

So i have less than a week to study for my finals, so i may be a little slow to update for the next two weeks. I want to Thank my friend sm123 once again for a shout out. She is amazing!And also to all you lovely readers who take an interest in this story. calzonafan123 and my guest reader, who don't fail to review every chapter, i really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Callie's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. I have a date with her tonight. Actually in 3 minutes. I am nervous as hell, but this is good nervous. This is the kind of nervous that makes you happy in the end. I smile at the thought of finally being able to ask her out.

**Flashback**

Okay I can do this, I think to myself. I knock her door three times and wait for her to open the door. A happy perky face of Arizona opens the door to greet her.

'Hi Calliope', she gives me the smile that makes me melt.

'Hi Zona', I reply 'Can you come with me? I have something to show you.'

'Yes of course. Do I need to take anything with me?'

'Nope. We are going to be in the building itself so just yourself.'

'Lead the way then'

I take her up to the roof. I have my hands on her eyes so that I can surprise her when the time is right. I guide her in front and we walk till we reach the edge.

'I am going to take my hands away in a minute', I whisper in her ear. I love how she sucks in a breath exactly when I am so close to her. It almost makes me want to tease her more, but I decide against it. There can be time for that too.

I let my hand go and look at her face to see her expression. She looks at the simple beauty of Seattle at night and from a good height. People forget that even the simplest things can take your breath away when seen at the right time. Above us are only stars and straight ahead are endless buildings lighted with different colours. She lets out a deep breath and says 'The view is beautiful Calliope!'

'Yes it is', I simply state with my eyes on her.

She looks at me and our eyes meet once again. Blue meets brown. She has a knowing smirk on her face.

'I come here when something is troubling me or if I am really happy', I begin to tell her.

'What is it today?'

'Happy. We won today Zona, we won! And I just wanted to show you this place.'

'Calliope that is awesome! Congratulations!'

'There is one thing you could do to make it better…'

'Anything…'

'Go on a date with me?'

She looked surprised when I asked her that but she quickly responded.

'About time you asked me that! Yes Calliope. I would love to go on a date with you.'

Listening to her say yes, I just couldn't help myself. I guess I could have waited till after our date but I did not have it in me anymore. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her close to me till there was no place between us. The smile on her lips told me that she did not mind. And then as our lips met there was no place to breath. The kiss wasn't heated. It was slow and filled with emotions. I let go and pushed her away slowly.

'How about tomorrow at 8?'

**Present day**

Right on time I walk up to her door and knock lightly. As soon as the door opens, I am met with those shining blue eyes and a heart stopping smile.

'Hey'

'Hi…ready to go?'

'I have been ready for a long time now Calliope', she says with a wink.

I take her to my car and open the door for her. Arizona does not have a car yet, but I would gladly let her borrow it anytime. She gives me an ''I'm-impressed-look'' and gets it. We small talk on our way to the Italian restaurant that I chose for today. I loved the food there and I already knew that Arizona like Italian. We sit facing each other, sipping our wine when Arizona breaks the silence.

'So Calliope, what made you suddenly decide to ask me out yesterday? I mean not that I mind, at all, but what was it?', she asks me genuinely.

'We won our competition Arizona and all I wanted to do was hug you and kiss you. I wanted you to be the first person I tell, the first person I smile to and the first person I get to share my happiness with. I decided instantly that I had to couldn't stay scared. I have been scared of many things many times and I gave up. But not anymore. I will not do that.'

After my speech she just comes forward and takes my lips in hers. I didn't care that we were in a restaurant. After a few seconds, she let go and responded.

'You are amazing, Calliope.'

'You know you are the only person who is alive after calling me that', I say with a soft chuckle.

'Why what's wrong? It is a beautiful name and it suits you!' she states.

'And I love the way you say it', I say 'Anyway what are you name after? The state or the ship?'

'The battleship! Wow! No one ever gets it right!', she smiles.

'I guess we have a close connection then!'

'I am sure we do!'

'So tell me, how many hearts did you break when you shifted here?'

'I didn't. I was not in any relationship when I decided to move. It just made it easier for me.'

'How is that possible? I'm sure you would have people lining up for you. You're HOT!' I say with a wink.

'I agree, I am. But I don't know. Last I dated was Joanne.'

'And why have you been single all this while you've been here?'

'I was waiting for the girl of my dreams to be ready.' This time she sends me a wink.

The rest of the dinner was full of small talk good laughs and a lot of hand holding. We shared our life with each other and living it all over again, but this time it was better. But the night wasn't going to end yet. I had something else planned just to keep her with me for a few more minutes.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

Dinner was amazing. I had such a nice time with Callie. Talk with her is so great and more importantly, easy. I love to tell her stories about myself and share my experiences with her.

After dinner we sit in the car and go back to the building and get inside the lift, but instead of pressing the button to our floor she presses the button to the roof.

'Aren't you going to blindfold me again?', I ask her when she opens the door to reveal the dark terrace.

'Do you want me to?', she whispers in my ear which sends chills through my body. I didn't realize that I froze until she took my hand and took me to the side. There next to wall there was a blanket on the ground with a quilt over it. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

'It is not what you think Zona. Just come lie down with me.'

'It is freezing here Calliope', I say with my arms automatically reaching and rubbing my hands.

'I know, just come here and let me hold you for a few minutes and I promise that I won't let you freeze for long.'

I finally give in and lie down next to her with her arms around me and her warm skin against mine. She looks at me and I know in that moment that I am so falling for this girl and how.

'I am not cold anymore', I whisper.

She takes my hand in hers and places it over my heart before she responds. 'When your heart beats faster, the blood supply in your body increases instantly heating up your body', she leans in closer and continues 'And I know a few ways to keep your heart beating fast!'

And that is it for me. She is too close to me to resist her. I have to kiss her. Without thinking I begin to kiss her. The kiss is slow at first but it instantly heats up. I take my hand and reach up and place it behind her neck and she is holding me by the waist. We both moan into our kiss and don't break apart until absolutely necessary. We both take a much needed breath and look at each others eyes again. We don't have to say anything. We feel it.

She turns and points to me to look at the stars. It was really the most beautiful night with the dark sky and endless stars. I wondered how people would stay indoors and miss this sight every single day. I held Callie's hand firmly and took in the beauty of her and the place around me. This was definitely the best date I have ever had.

* * *

I have already written a few chapters but bf there is something you want to add in this story of if any of you guys have idea, be sure to tell me :) I will update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Since I saw the message that some words were missing the first time, i am uploading this chapter again.

* * *

Chapter 8

Arizona's P.O.V.

I was waiting for Callie to call me. She got home 30 minutes back and she told me she will call me as soon as she was a little more presentable. Personally I loved the way she looked even if she hadn't slept for two nights. I mean she is hot and ridiculously sexy and not to forget breathtakingly beautiful. But she insisted on taking a shower and then we would have our movie date in her apartment.

We have gone on a couple of dates in the past month and we both plan on taking things slowly. I love taking it slowly but I don't know if I can control myself anymore. I see her and all I want to do is jump her bones. I just want to see her. I can't wait anymore, I am too restless. I make a decision and leave my apartment and close the door behind me. Since we were friends in the beginning, we had this way of just walking into the others apartment, not bothering to even knock sometimes and that is exactly what I did. But when I enter and see the sight in front of me, I cannot take any more steps.

In front of me is a very hot Calliope and the only piece of clothing she has on her, is her towel wrapped around her. Her body is still wet from the shower and her hair is falling on one of her shoulders. Her towel is too small to cover her body and so it gives me a clear view of her breasts and her long long perfectly toned legs. I don't realize for how long I have been staring at her like that and only look up at her when she clears her throat.

'Like what you see?', she asks in an octave lower than usual.

I can't respond to her. All I do is gulp and breathe, waiting for the oxygen to reach my brain. She takes a couple of steps towards me and I know I am going lose my control any second.

'I told you to wait, didn't I?', she asked.

'I couldn't stop thinking about you. What took you so long?'

'I was preparing', she took me by my hand and took me to her bedroom. I saw a few candles place at a few corners and I know what she meant.

She took me further and asked me to sit on the bed and as I did, she turned towards me.

'I want to look at you'

'I want to kiss you'

'No! wait… what is the hurry!'

'I don't think I can Calliope'

And with that I take her lips into mine, loving every moment of what follows.

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

I hate early mornings. I curse my alarm clock every morning. But not today. Today was different. Today I woke up to a certain blonde humming in my ear and caressing my hair.

'Wake up pretty lady', she whispered in my ear.

'Mmm…Good morning!'

'Morning! Did you sleep well?'

'Never better!', I say and I mean it. It was the best I have ever slept.

'I am going to go and start the coffee pot.'

I tried to hold her back and pull her next to me but she just gave me a kiss and quickly disappeared. After I brushed my teeth I went outside to join her and stop. Arizona was very shorts and a tank top and was by the stove making coffee. I just leaned against the door to take in the sight before me.

She turned and caught me staring at her.

'Like what you see?', she smirked.

I walked up to her and wrapped my hands around her waist and my chin on her shoulders.

'Love it', I saying in her ear, smiling when I feel her shudder in my arms. Luckily, it's a Sunday and so we don't have to get ready for work. Taking advantage of that, I stay in the same position for a few minutes, loving her body leaned against me. I could sure get used to that. And I wanted to get used to that. Without thinking any further I ask her a question.

'Arizona, will you be my girlfriend?'

Instead of responding she just turns around in my arms and kisses me. This kiss is slow and passionate and says a lot more than words.

'I would love to be your girlfriend Calliope!' And with that we begin to make out.

'Argh! Get a room you guys', of course Cristina had to be back. She was staying at her boyfriend Owen's the previous night, thankfully leaving the apartment to ourselves.

'You didn't have crazy wild sex on the couch, did you?', she asked.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her question. I turned my attention to Arizona instead.

'How about we get some lunch and go for a movie since we clearly didn't get to watch anything last night'

'Oh yeah sounds awesome. I am just going to go and quickly get dressed'

'Okay.'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

After lunch we went to watch 'Love Happens'. It was a nice and simply love story and I loved it. In the evening we went to the park and Callie took me to a bench that overlooked Seattle. It was so pretty and I was glad to be here.

"Calliope, you have some magnetic energy pulling you to the most beautiful places in the most common environments, don't you?'

'When I first came here I just wanted to explore and find out the places that most people missed. I always was the person who would never follow the crown. I ran away from where people would go and find my own place to be. Then later I came to these places to escape from my life and those awful relationships.'

I see the anger in her face when she talks about relationships. I immediately remember about my mental note and I see the opportunity to ask her the question.

'Calliope, you seem angry and upset about your relationship, particularly about George and Erica.'

She knew that I knew about them, I had told her once, so she wasn't surprised where this was coming from. But she just shrugged and didn't reply.

'You beat yourself up a bit too much Calliope! I know what you are thinking. You are blaming yourself right now, aren't you? You think that somewhere this is your fault. That both of them broke up with you, so you might have a defect. Look at me and tell me that you aren't thinking about that. Tell me that you didn't shut me off all this while for this reason.'

The last line got me her attention. She looked at me with a little surprise and so I continued.

'Calliope, I have had relationships before too. I have also lost them along the way. My heart was also broken. Once it was Dana, then Sarah and then Joanne. But you know what I learnt from all those heart breaks? It wasn't that I should lose hope. Instead I learnt that when I was sad after Dana left, Sarah was there and when she left, Joanne was there. Everybody has their own Dana, Sarah and Joanne. Sure it is different for everybody but it is there. And only when I lost these three, did I find my Calliope. I don't feel any anger towards them anymore. Because I am where I need to be, I am happy and they helped me get here. So don't beat yourself up so badly.'

Callie looks at me and comes closer, takes me by the waist and pulls me in a deep passionate kiss. I know she is struggling with words but that kiss says it all. She knows what I mean to tell her and she knows how to let go now.

I too had let go of the old and focused on my present. And in my present, I was in Calliope's arms and there is no place I would rather be and no one I would rather be with


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so my finals start tomorrow and i haven't reallly studied and here I am, quickly updating the story. How stupid can I be?! Anyway the next chapter will be posted after a week when my finals are over.

Calzonafan123- Sorry for the problem the last time. I hope it doesn't happen again :)

helekidd1- Thank you :D

AZsgirl- You know it!

**Asouth88**\- Keep smiling :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Arizona's P.O.V.

'Come in', I say as I hear the knock on my door

'Hello Ms. Robbins'

I look up when I hear the familiar voice

'Calliope, what are you doing here?'

'Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?', her deep husky voice and lust in her eyes tell me exactly why she was here.

'Not really but this is a school. Nobody can know that we are dating! We don't want to be fired'

'The policy says 'a teacher cannot date their students- boy or girl. It does not say that teachers cannot date teachers'

As she says that she comes closer till are bodies are pressed against each other.

'Calliope... We cannot do this. There are students waiting outside to see me.'

'Your last student went home. He said he was sick. So that leaves you absolutely free and I just happen to be here at the moment. And I have a few ideas of how we can spend our free time.' She says the last line in an octave lower and that just does it for me. I just need her close to me, need her to touch me and need me to touch her like NOW!

Callie is teasing me. She kissed my eyes, lick my ear lobes and now she is kissing my my neck down to the shoulders.

'Please kiss me', I manage to tell her.

'I am kissing you'

'Callie please...do something and do that something now!'

Hearing how desperate I was she slowly takes my lips in hers. This is one of those kisses that makes you forget where you are and who is around you. You don't are anymore! I just want more of this but suddenly she breaks away from me.

'But you're right. We can't do this here', she says that with a smirk and backs away.

'CALLIOPE TORRES! You cannot kiss me like that and then just leave it there. You are such a tease Calliope.' I somehow manage to act angry but frankly I am still unbalanced by that kiss.

Before gets time to respond, Mark walks in. He looks at us and has a sly grin on his face, one which I would gladly want to replace with pain.

'Were you'll doing it in here? Nice!', he says and whistles.

'What do you want Mark', Callie just barks at him.

'A few of us decided to meet at Joe's later. Why don't you love birds come along?'

Callie looks at me to silently ask me what I want to do and I just nod.

'We'll be there', she tells him.

Mark turns to leave. Stops, turns and says,' If you need another person with you for doing what you were when I walked in, then you know where to find me' and with that he begun to leave.

I took a few pencils from my desk and started throwing at him till he was gone entirely. Damn! That guy had the power to piss me off real bad! I look at Callie and she gives me an apologetic look. I walk over to her and use my hand to bring down the zipper behind her back. Once I reach her bra strap, I open it and push her against the wall.

Now with only me lips and teeth I make my way down from her neck. I stretch er dress material enough to give me access to her breasts. Those hot hot breasts.

'Arizonaaaa...ohh...', I stop her by placing my hand on her lips and suck on her nipple. She is moaning in my hands and thrusts her hips forward, and that is when I decide to end my game. I look her in the eye and say,' I think I am right. We shouldn't be doing this here'

With that I turn and take my things, ready to go and smirking at the look on her face.  
Two can play the game Calliope!

Callie's P.O.V.  
We have had sex. I mean we have been together 4 months. But the way Arizona left me just a couple hours back has left me very horny. And it was just mean. I know I started it and now I am the one paying for it, but seeing how hot she looks, I just wanted to rip off her clothes. But there are many people around us and I am sure they won't mind the view but I would rather keep her naked self to my eyes only.

It is full house here in Joe's. Somehow all of our friends are here and we plan on getting drunk.

Meredith is sitting next to Derek, her boyfriend, who is sitting next to Lexi, Mark's new precious doll. Next to her is Cristina, then Teddy, then Mark, then Addie,me and my girlfriend sitting right next to me. Cristina knows my friends from school as two of them happen to ve my best friends and we know all about her and Meredith's drunken days. The two of them have some PR agency of theres but that's all I know. Derek is a race driver and if that wasn't enough he had that hair and that face, he has a lot of girls falling for him. But he is stuck on Mer. Lexi met Mark in school itself, but she is now in college and thus they can finally be together. Teddy's boyfriend, Henry couldn't make it today but Cristina was keeping her good company. She was always so interested in what Teddy had to say about hearts and they would talk for hours together on the same topic.

Just then Owen and Alex walk into the bar. When Alex walks in, I know one person who would be really excited to see him. Addison was practically drooling at his sight and Alex didn't miss that. It was rather fun to watch their not so subtle exchange and I would love to tease them but I my attention is shifted when my girlfriend speaks up.

'Owen...Owen hunt?!'

'Arizona?', he says and comes over and wraps my girlfriend in his arm. We were all a little shocked to see them know eachother. She must have seen my questioning eyes and began to explain.

'Owen Hunt one's served with my brother. They were together in Baghdad!'  
Realization hit me. Of course! Arizona had a brother in the army, currently serving in Iraq.

'Yes! Last I heard he was still in Iraq?' Owen questioned

'He is, yes!', Arizona said with sad eyes, 'but I am so glad to meet you. I have to tell Tim about him. He talks about how he wished his old friends were still with him.'

'Be sure to tell him Arizona. I miss it too', with that he takes his seat next to Cristina.  
I just give Arizona a squeeze with my hand over hers. I know she misses her brother but I also know that she needs to think this through on her own.

'Ok everybody, lets play a game! It is called ''never have I ever'' Joe we need 11 shot glasses and two bottles of tequila STAT!' once the glasses are placed and filled she explains the game to all.

One person will say something they have never done and all those who have DONE that will take a shot! Ready? Mer lets start with you'

'Umm okay... I was never married' she says. Like a clock we drink our shots. First Derek, then Alex, Addie (since she was married to Derek for a brief period back when she was a model. They both separated on good terms though and have a good laugh about it now) and me being the last one. I could see Arizona looking at me, from the corner of my eyes and I immediately regretted playing this game.

Next up was Derek, ' Never have I done it in an airplane.' Owen, Cristina, Teddy, Alex, and my girlfriend are the only one's who don't drink. I knew this wasn't my day. I didn't want to look like this in front of my girlfriend. I almost wanted to lie but some people on this table knew te truth. Arizona just put her hand on my thigh and came close to me.

'You know I always wanted to do it on a plane. Maybe you can show me how someday, since you are so experienced?' I couldn't make out if she was flirting or jealous. I just really wanted this game to get over and soon!

There were endless questions asked. Like 'Never have I ever watched porn' 'Never have I ever cheated on any of my partners' 'Never have I ever used sex toys' 'Never have I ever checked the things off from my fantasy list' and by now pretty much all were drunk. My girlfriend actually had me surprised by a few of the questions and I made it a point to remember later. Few of the questions had kept me safe and I was feeling much better till Cristina asked the next one.

'Never have I ever slept with anyone else on this table except for my current boyfriend'  
That question left me frozen. I had never told Arizona about all my flings before her and I didn't know how she would take it.

Cristina, Owen, Arizona and lexi were the only ones to not drink. And I could feel ny girlfriends eyes burning on me.

'Calliope, you have had an affair with someone else on this table and you never bothered to tell me?' ok she is pissed now. She is really mad. I can see it clearly on her face.  
'Umm...umm...Mark and I.. We had a thing a very long time ago and and... It was over long back. It was just a fun thing really'

'He is your best friend Callie. I see him almost everyday an you didn't bother to tell me once?'  
Oh god! The short version of my name told me exactly how pissed she was.

'Oh Torres...you should tell her about Alex too'

That's it. I got the worst glare from Arizona as I could possibly get. Alex nearly choked on his drink and I knew I could Kill Cristina! Arizona looked back and forth between me and Alex.

' You had a fling with Alex too?', she barks

'Arizona...I'

'I LIVE with the guy Callie. I can't believe I am hearing about this from any of you. And you', she points at Alex ' I thought you were my friend.'

Damn it! This was so screwed up. And we weren't the only ones. Lexi didn't know about Mark and me, Mark and Addie, Mark and Teddy. This was the first time she was hearing about it.

Cristina better stay at Owen's today because I would surely kill her in her sleep.  
And I thought I could get lucky tonight! Damn it!

* * *

So guys, see you all next week ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! My finals got over today so I can finally update. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like reading it further :)

* * *

Chapter 10

Callie's P.O.V.

'Cal what are we going to do?', Mark asks. I have never really seen him this sad over a girl. He must really like Lexi.

'I don't know Mark, we messed up'

'Lexi refused to talk to me Cal. She isn't answering any of my calls'

'Yeah Arizona is the same. She is really angry. She told me that she was too pissed to talk and today when I went to meet her, she said that she was busy', I say with a sigh.

'Why can't they just understand that it was a long time ago. That it means nothing. Why can't they just understand that?', Mark was starting to get annoyed himself. His voice was raising and Addie caught that. She came over to our table in the teachers' room.

'Guys...what's wrong? Arizona and Lexi are still not talking to you'll?'

'Yup', we both said in unison.

'What is bothering you both? Talk to me...'

'Arizona is making this into a big deal. I already told her that it was just for fun! She is looking into this a bit too much.' yeah I was pissed too.

'And Lexi knew I was always a golden boy. She shouldn't be surprised. Why can't she be a sport about it!'

'Guys take a minute to think. Cal if Arizona had told you that she and I were a thing and Mark if Lexi had told you that maybe she and Alex were a thing and they wouldn't have told you about it and you would find out out of a drinking game then how would you feel about it?', Addison asks us!

'I love you Addie but I would never look at you the same way', I manage to say.

'Yeah I would Kill Alex'

'Now can you imagine how difficult this might be for them? Arizona lives with Alex, Callie and Lexi had no idea that three of your hot dates were in your friends circle. So take a minute to think and give them a minute to process this', Addie finished. And she was right. Mark and I weren't thinking about how they feel. We were being babies about this. We needed to apologize to them, but first we needed to give them time to be upset.

'You're righty Addie. Shit. When did you get so smart anyway?'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

'Take a seat Candice', I say to my next student. It has been a long tiring day. I've had student after student come in an tell me there stories. This morning when I rode here with Callie, I tried to avoid her and her apologies as much as possible. She thinks I am making a big deal with this but it is a big deal. I am thrown out of my thoughts when Candice begins to speak.

'My mother is torturing me Ms. Robbins! She keeps asking me who I am hanging out with and where I am at all times. She doesn't give me my space and doesn't give me my privacy. My mother recently had a surgery for breast cancer and she has removed her uterus. She is emotional at all times and she takes it out on me. I have been doing poorly in my last two tests and I thought I shouldn't tell her or else it would stress her out even more. She found the papers in my bag this morning and we got into a huge fight. I didn't want her to panic. I didn't get time to study because of her appointments with the doctors and everything. It didn't mean anything and so I thought, I could do without discussing it with her. She won't see that. She won't try to understand. She just gets mad at me.'

She finally stopped speaking and I offered her a glass of water. I pondered over what she said. The girl knew that her tests were nothing serious and she had a reason to explain it. She wasn't wrong in hiding it since she meant no harm. What if her fight with Callie was similar? Callie kept her relations from her because it didnt mean anything to her and they were just flings. She also thought that telling me would make it worse. Was she really at fault? Was I really making it into a big deal?

'Candice... If your best friend hides a secret from you and you got to know about it somehow, would you be angry at her'

'Yes I guess'

'Then that is exactly how you mom feels! She expects you to talk to her no matter what and she is just pissed that you didn't tell her. You are not wrong for looking out for her, but have you told her your side of the story?

She shook her head lightly.

'Then you need to tell her that Candice. She needs to know what you are thinking and you need to know how she is feeling! You just need to communicate better'

And so do Callie and I, I think to myself.

* * *

General P.O.V.

'Arizona...!', Callie says while asking for permission to enter Arizona's room.

'We need to talk Calliope.' Hear her full name caught her by surprise.

'Will you come with me? I know a good place where we could go'

Arizona agrees and Callie takes them near the pool of the school. Both of them had to do some kind of student evaluation and they stayed back until it was dark. Luckily there were no students around them and it was pretty quiet.

They sat on one of the benches next to the pool, the light from outside coming from the window and falling perfectly over the pool.

'Seriously...how do you manage to see the beauty where anybody would least expect it?', Arizona asks, clearly amazed.

'That's kinda my thing. Attracting beauty towards me', she says that with her eyes fixed on Arizona's and her hand reaching out to stroke her cheek.

Callie clears her throat and begins to speak,' Arizona... I didn't mean to hide anything from you. I really did not think it through and I made a mistake. I should have understood how it would be for you. I would also be upset in your place and I should have seen that before. I am so sorry Zona.' by the end of it she has a tear in her eye.

'Apology accepted!' she says with a sweet smile,' And I am sorry too. I understand how you might feel. You didn't want to tell me because it means nothing to you and I get that. We just need to communicate more Calliope. Just hear each other out, put ourselves in the others shoes and then react. Because I don't like being pissed at you. I hate it!'

'I hate it too, Zona! And I am all in to talk more about it. I will tell you my part of the story and listen to yours too. And then we will go with the flow.'

'Awesome! Now shut up and take me home!' with that they hold hands and drive home.  
Something which is right for me, may not be right fo you! That is something which if understood, can really help us!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Callie's P.O.V.

'Callieeeeee...I'm getting married!', Aria's excited high pitched voice made it very difficult for Callie to hear.

'Yes Aria I know, clearly since I'm your made of honor so you can stop with the screams', I tell her.

'And I am SO glad that you are here'

'Where else would I be Aria?'

They both shared a smile before Aria began to speak again.

'So Cal, I here the you brought a beautiful date at my wedding. Is that the one I have been hearing about non stop for months?'

'Yes Aria. It is Arizona. And she is my girlfriend!'

'What? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Well you were busy with the wedding and it was going slow between us so I just thought I could tell you in time.'

'You seem to like her very much to bring her here, all the way.'

'I do Aria. I really really do', I say with a smile.

'Good! About time you met someone who treated my baby sister well.'

It has been a crazy one month. My lovely sister's wedding is finally here. 7 months back she told me that she is getting married. The last one month, she literally dragged me to different ends of the city to make sure that everything was fine and organized. Since she had the financial support of my father, it wasn't going to be a low-profile wedding.

She called more than 200 guests and made the best arrangements for all. My dad loved her and he would spare no expense for her wedding. The best part about this wedding was that it was in L.A. Nope, the best part was that I was in L.A. Attending my sister's wedding, with Arizona. Of course I had the pressure to avoid any contact with my father and mother. They never stood by me and abandoned me after my marriage with George didn't work out and I suddenly became interested in women.

They cut me off in all ways possible and never looked at me without a sense of disappointment. Aria was the only family that supported me. At first she didn't try to contact me either but she came around eventually. And now all I had to do was spend one day ignoring my parents. Shouldn't be very difficult to do. I have already told Arizona all about it and I have her support all along. The only thing I am scared of is what everybody might say to her.

I really don't want her to feel bad in anyway and I even told her not to come to the wedding. But she insisted on coming and honestly, I'm glad. She does really make me stronger.

The wedding was very pretty. I managed to ignore everybody except my girlfriend and my sister. My sis had requested me to sing a song at the wedding reception, so here am I, all ready.

'Ok here is a song for the newly weds also for someone special to me', I say that as I send a wink to Arizona.

_Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever, when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the mornin', a fever all through the night_

The song has a jazz beat which allows me to sway my body a little. I watch Arizona looking at me and now I am all the more interested in swaying.

_He gives me fever with his kisses  
Fever when he holds me tight  
Fever, I'm his missus  
And daddy won't you treat him right?_

_Now you've listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Cats were born to give you fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade_

_They give you fever when we kiss them  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever till you sizzle  
Oh what a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
And what a lovely way to burn_

After the song ends, I walk towards my girlfriend because all I can think of is kissing her. Arizona stands as I reach her and I take her by the hand but a tap on my shoulder tells me that it needs to wait. I turn around and see the burning eyes of my father. My mother is standing behind him and she stares pointedly at Arizona.

'Calliope, your mother and I would like to talk to you. Come with us alone.' His cold eyes and stern voice made me feel vulnerable. I looked at Arizona and she smiled at me indicating that it was okay.  
As we enter an empty room, my father comes to face me.

'Calliope, you shouldn't have brought her here. And you never should have expressed your feelings on stage like that. Everybody in the family is talking about you and your woman? Do you even know how big a sin you have committed? You are going to hell mija, do you really want that?'

Tears were falling down from my face but he showed no mercy. My mother gave me a disgusted look and I stood there, listening to him talk and breaking me, all over again.

'We gave you everything you wanted mija, everything. We sent you to the best school and we gave you the best facilities. And this is how you reward us? With your sin? And let me not even begin with the amount of sins committed by that woman. She is definitely going to hell and she will be punished for the wrong doings and...'

'That's enough! Her name is Arizona and I will not stand here and listen to you talk about Arizona that way!', yeah! I wouldn't just stand there and let him speak about her like that. I could take the bullet he sent at me, but not Arizona.

I knew I felt strongly about her, but even I was amazed at the lengths I could go for her. 'Arizona has taken away all the pain that you and mami here put me through. She has been supporting and loving, something you didn't do for me. I love her and I will keep her by my side for as long as she will have me. And when it comes to me committing a SIN, I don't think you should be the one speaking. You are supposed to love and support your child which you failed to do, you abandoned me and Jesus will be ashamed of you. Both of you.' I finally got the anger out of my system, gave them one last threatening looking and turned to leave.  
I saw Arizona by the door, smiling sadly at me but her eyes told me that she was there for me. I took her by the hand and started to walk away.

'Calliope Iphegenia Torres! You are making a mistake...', barked Carlos

Arizona slipped out of Callie's grip and went to stand in front of Carlos.

'Your daughter is amazing, honourable, supporting, caring and lovable. I love her and I am so proud of who she is. And one day you will realize that she is and always will be the person who you raised her to be. One day you will realize that YOU made a mistake.'

With that we walked off and reached an empty passage way.

'You love me?' I asked even though I had just heard her say it.

'You have made me the happiest that I have ever been and stood up for me in there. So yes, I love everything about you Calliope. I LOVE YOU.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

The sound of the waves pushing past each other to reach the shore is so soothing. I could live here in this moment forever. I have the most beautiful woman in the world sitting right next to me, sitting in a bikini which currently makes her the hottest woman in the world. She is sitting with one leg folded over the other and is reading a magazine. I also have the sun right above me and an endless sea to look at. If someone comes and kills me, I will die happy and content.

We have a few hours before we get on a plane and go back to our apartments…which is opposite each other… and go to work… where we work in the same building and see the other one very often. Well now that I think of it, I could die happy even in the normal routine of my life. Loving Calliope is what I came for and I achieved it.

I knew that I loved her a while back. But with all the singing and standing up for me against her father (which was totally hot by the way), just forced me to say it out aloud. And I am glad I did.

'A penny for your thoughts…!?', she says.

'I am thinking about how happy I am with you. I love you.'

'I love you too Arizona'

'Have I mentioned how sexy you look in that bikini?'

'You might have told me that around 7 times now', she said with a chuckle. 'But I am not complaining.'

'You better not. Because I am going to say that a lot more times.'

'I know, love. I like to hear it. Now come here!'

We fit our bodies well on only one of the pool chairs and start fooling around. Our time is spent well with a lot of touching, running on the beach, jaw-dropping moments when the other one is running-or is in the water and comes out fully wet, with a LOT of tickling, laughing every minute, drinking, clicking pictures, swimming and a lot of kisses.

We relax into each other's embrace drifting off to sleep, at peace. Callie had already made my fantasy come true on our way to L.A. so I can rest on our flight home.

* * *

General P.O.V.

Three weeks since Aria's wedding, Callie and Arizona were madly in love and crazy adorable. Things between them were stable and smooth. They hate dinner plans at Callie's again, just the four of them. Five, if you include the double food that Alex eats.

'Babe, I love you, but you almost burnt my dish the last time you tried to help. So….. Don't come any closer', Callie said with a quick kiss on Arizona's cheek then on her pout.

'But I want to help too, Calliope.'

'Umm…. You can get the drinks ready. I bought tequila for Cristina.'

'Don't you think you are pampering her with all the tequila and the cooking? Both of them actually. You are spoiling them Calliope!'

'They aren't 12 year olds, love!'

'Umm…. Are you sure? Sometimes the way they behave just makes me wonder if they are just not kids in adult suits.'

Callie chuckles in response, 'you have a wild imagination babe!'

'Come on! Let me help…', she is cut by the phone ringing.

'The drinks babe. And then you can cut the onions for me.'

Cutting the onions was a task. Arizona couldn't stop her eyes from burning and due to the lack of concentration, she cut her finger.

'Oww!'

'Arizona? God! No more knives for you'

'Calliope… now I am not the 12 year old'

'Seeing hoe clumsy you are, I would say differently. Come on now. Put it under the tap'

'It burns!', Arizona said with a cute pout.

'Aww…here, let me kiss it and make it all better'

'Well in that case…', Arizona picked up her knife and passed it over her lips, 'I cut my lips too. Could you maybe heal it with a kiss?'

'You are definitely 12!', with that they share an endless, passionate kiss. They break apart when the phone rings.

'Hello', Callie answers the phone and motions for Arizona to not touch anything.

She is gone a good five minutes and Arizona is getting restless. She gets up and reaches for the spoon to stir the gravy. Just as she manages to hold it, she spots Callie.

'Calliope, I didn't do anything…. I swear….', she stops to look at her face. 'Calliope what's wrong?'

'Umm…. That was…that was my sister Aria. She said that one of her husband's friends saw the video of me singing for her. And… and… he has record company. They want me to meet me Arizona… to make an album!', she says still surprised by what just happened.

'Oh my GOD! That Is amazing Calliope', and she is pulled in a big hug.

'My own album', Callie thinks to herself, still shocked.

* * *

Song: Fever by Sara Ramirez


	12. Chapter 12

I just want to say that i am not too sure where i am going with this story. And i can't really think of much at the moment so i might take a little longer to upload. If any of you have ideas, please let me know. If you want this story to end soon, then let me know and i can make the way to the end :)

Calzonafan123 - Thank you!

vikks34 - Thanks! i hope so too ;)

AZsgirl- Me too

LaLa3194- Thank you :D

* * *

Chapter 12

Callie's P.O.V.

'Ms. Torres? Mr. Benson is ready to see you. This way...'

I was in the office of Carl Benson. He was a friend of Austin (Aria's husband). He had seen me sing in Aria's wedding and saw me again on tape. I was shocked when he asked me to meet him TO MAKE AN ALBUM! I was shocked but so happy! I wasn't going to raise my expectations, I knew better than that. But I was going to enjoy every last minute of this.

'Hi, Ms. Torres! I am Carl Benson. Please have a seat.'

'Thank you and you can call me Callie.'

'Callie, before I say anything else, I need to tell you that I am so mesmerized by your voice. At Austin and Aria's wedding, I was just taken aback. I wasn't expecting to find the talent I have been looking for... At a wedding!'

'Wow! Thank you. Let me tell you, I would have never even dreamt of this. I have to be really lucky.'

'We sure are. I recently had dinner with Austin and Aria. She had a CD of your demo recordings. I heard you sing in different styles and I am still surprised, but I come with a plan now. We want to launch an album for you. Now I see that you might not know the depth of this so I will take it slowly for you. This is a major record label. Which means that first we ask you to record a few songs, then we label your product. Everything from ''Song Ownership Copyright'' to ''Recording Ownership Copyright'' to ''websites'', is all included here. Next is to manufacture and distribute it, then branding which includes intensive marketing and PR activities. Lastly is the placement of the song say in a movie or a TV show. We will be your agents, your managers and your crew will be set up by us. All expenses will be borne by us. I just need an assurance in return, that you agree to sign a contract with us for atleast three years. That is the only condition in the contract. So what do you have to say?!'

'Ok WOW! I was not expecting the offer to be THIS big. That does sound like a good contract. Don't you want to take auditions for this though?' Yeah I know I that was a little naïve of me, but I needed to be sure what I was getting into.

'Look Callie, we have been good in our business. We have given many breaks to aspiring stars and we mostly dealt with bands. But our PR department told us that it is time to change. Offer what the people want you know. And you are exactly what they want. Your music is different. We know the people will love it.'

'Well I hope they do Carl', I chuckled at the thought of the ''people'' liking my music.

'I have to say though, it will not be very easy. We have to really market on a big scale. Which means you have to do benefits, talk shows, maybe interviews at some point. Your work, your life and to some extent even your personal life will be displayed for people to see. Would you be okay with that?'

'I always wanted to be a singer and not just for myself. I wanted something big. And I was okay with sharing with the world. But I believe I need to talk to my girlfriend before making any decisions. I also have to talk to the school.'

'Oh yes, I completely understand. If you are ready to take this further, I would also like to talk to your girlfriend. If this spreads as fast as I expect it to, then we need to be sure that you both are ready for the fame'

'Of course. I will speak to her tonight and I will call you.'

'Thank you Callie, I really want to hear a ''yes'' from you!'

'I hope it's a ''yes'' too!' and with that, I left to go home. It was a Sunday night so Arizona and I would have a lovely dinner and maybe a movie. I'll tell her over dinner, I think.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

'Calliope... What did he say? Tell me tell me tell me!', I say.

I was waiting to know what was going on with her and I was to impatient, so I asked her as soon she entered her apartment. Surprised to see me already there, waiting eagerly.

'Arizona , babe, give me a minute to breathe...'

'You have been breathing just fine! Now tell meeeee!'

She sighed and motioned me to sit with her on the couch.

'I met him; he seemed to be like a good guy. He said he saw me perform, live and on tape. And he also got my demo recording from my sister Aria. He liked my voice and he was pretty serious about the offer... Which basically said that I just have to record with only them in the near future. They will take care of everything else.'

'Calliope, of course he likes you. You're like the Goddess of voice! Yayyyy! This sounds so exciting. The woman I love is a Goddess!'

Callie smiled but I didn't see her eyes glow.

'What is it Calliope?'

'Well, he said one more thing. If I accept the contract and we go from there... he said that he expects the album to spread real fast...umm... they will do a lot of promotion for it. And with that there will be a lot of media and they would want to know me and my life at some point. He said he wanted to talk to us and see if we would be okay with that. You more than me. But before he meets you, I wanted to know if you would be okay with that?'

Wow. I never really thought of that. I mean I knew what would happen if Callie became famous or something but I didn't know that I would also be in it.

'Umm...Calliope, I haven't really thought about this before. Are you ready for it?'

'Arizona, I knew what I was getting into when I attended music school. I knew what would happen when I became a singer. I want to know about you... And I know this is not something anybody would just want... Because the media can sway in any direction...'

'Calliope. I know that this is really big for you. It's huge. And I really want to support you. But I don't know if I want to be asked questions about us everytime I am out of the house, if that's how far it can go. Just give me some time to think... When is the next meeting?'

'Tuesday?'

'Okay... Okay... Can I get a day to think?'

'Of course Arizona.'

* * *

**Next day at school**

'So what's the problem?', Teddy asks

'The problem is that...that...I have never been the kind of person who...I mean... You know...'

'Get it out Arizona!'

'I have never been very comfortable with sharing my relationship with the world. I like my privacy. And what if I can't handle it? I don't want to disappoint Calliope!'

'If you are not up for it 100% then you should tell her. The decision is easy, either you back away from now or you decide to support her and stick by her throughout. Which one carries more weight for you?', Teddy asks.

I've been thinking about it. Callie and I, had our small fall out last night. She agreed to give me some time and then we went back to our dinner and movie. But neither of us was really watching anything. I needed to talk to someone and Teddy was always there, as usual. Now she sits on my office couch while I ponder over things.

'Ladies!', Marks panicked voice makes us both look up. 'There's been an incident. We need to get out of here. Come on!'

'Wait, what? Mark what is it?'

'Mark is this some prank or something?'

'Look...', his voice was firm and loud. That was something that I had never seen before. 'Some part of the west wing of the school is on fire. It might be spreading. We need to go...NOW!'

Well I didn't care about what instructions Mark was giving us. I just knew that Calliope works in the west wing. My heart had literally stopped. It was like it wouldn't beat again unless I know Callie's safe. I needed to know.

'Cal...Calliope', I managed to say it out loud

'Arizona, i know you are concerned. But for now all we can really do is get out of here safe. Don't make me carry you.'  
He gave a deadly look to me and shifted his gaze to Teddy. After that they both took me by each arm and pulled me out.

I don't know how my legs working, or how I managed to balance, or how I wasn't screaming, or how I was breathing. I was out of the building, a building of which one part was on fire and my girlfriend was in there.

'Teddy, ask them. Did they find her. What is going on?'

'Arizona, hold on! I'll be back'

I saw Teddy talk to a few uniforms.

'What are they saying Teddy?'

'They can't give me much information, Arizona. I'm sorry. But I know she will be fine!'

'And how many kids are trapped?'

'Around 35 of them. They are going in now.'

Each second seemed like an hour when I had to wait for the news. It was about 45 mins since I was out and they had managed to contain and stop the fire. The damage, they suspected, was more in the boys bathroom, where it originated and they suspected that it was set intentionally. The fire might have danced it's way out where it became bold and roared with all its might. A couple of children where out of the west wing but I didn't know how many. I knew that the music room was on the same floor from the fire and that kept me worrying. I just needed to see her.

* * *

**Simultaneously** \- Callie's P.O.V.

'Okay, Cynthia, you need to tune your guitar again. The 5th string sounds sloppy to me and Kate, the sound of the cello needs to increase when you are going solo. Come on guys, one more time.'

Today is the day when I am in the mood to let the children learn the song of their choice. I was quite lost today and I was glad that they picked up a slow song.

'Mi...miss Torres...?', I almost didn't hear Saddie say my name.

'What is It Saddie? You look like you've seen a ghost!' She was perspiring and her breathing was fast.

'I...i... Was goin..g...out and...fire...fire...icameback...only you...on this...this...floor.'

I didn't catch much of it but I am sure she said she saw fire. And by her looks it was bad.

'Saddie, are you saying that there's a fire?'

And she just nodded her head. _Ok don't panic. Don't panic_. I think to myself. I have twenty kids in this room, I need to get them out. _But how?_

'Ok Saddie, I know you are shocked but I need you to tell me exactly what you saw…?'

'I was going…to use…. The washroom… but I never reached… I saw fire out…outside the washroom… so I came back …'

Okay so the fire was near the washroom. Sweet! It was only four rooms away so there was no room to escape. Adding to my shit luck, my phone battery was dead and none of the students in the class had their phones with them. I am cursing my strict 'no phone in class' rule now.

By now everyone in the class was in a panic mode.

'Ok students… we all need to take a moment to breathe. Everybody needs to calm down. I am sure the authorities have already contacted the fire station and we will be out of here in no time. So just breathe. Now follow my instructions. We just need to prepare for the worst. Now let us move all the instruments to the back of the class, quickly. One of you can open the window and we can see who is out there to hear us.'

Soon we heard the fire brigades come and we all sighed in relief. Our room was on the third floor and away from the road, which means that the firemen will take a few minutes to get here. I didn't know if we had a few minutes. The smoke from the fire was already beginning to enter the room and the small window in the room was doing us no good.

'Ok guys. I think we are going to be pulled out of this room. We all need to be ready. Let us stay away from the door, it is getting hot in here.'

One by one all the students were asked to go vacate through the window. Some of the firemen were there to help the children and I would leave once everyone was gone. But I didn't know that everyone didn't want to leave. I saw Sam start to back away from the window.

'Come on Sam, you are the last student remaining. You have to go before me', I said.

'I don't want to go…I …umm…I am scared of heights.'

'Sam we have all these firemen here to help us. It feels like going down the lift, just that the lift is open. You have nothing to be worried about.'

'No! No! I am not going!'

_Damn it! _The smoke was really getting to me now and this situation was not helping at all. Why was Sam denying the chance to be rescued? I have seen people being scared of heights, but this was different than that. He was behaving differently.

We were both beginning to cough now. The men were trying to get me out of there but I wouldn't listen to them. I wasn't going to leave a student behind me. I needed to do something. _Think like Arizona_. Oh Yes! Maybe this boy didn't want to be saved.

'What is Sam, what are you hiding? What are you scared of?'

'I don't want to go!'

And then it hits me. 'Did you have anything to do with the fire?' I didn't need an answer. His face told me that he did.

'Sam, if you do not leave, you are going to die. If you think that you are going to be in trouble, I am sure that is better than you dying here. Don't give in to the fear Sam. Let's go! Everything will be okay.'

I had heard that sometimes all people want to hear is that everything will be okay, and this worked fine. I finally was out of the room but by this time I had breathed in a lot of bad air. I could sense myself on the verge of being unconscious.

Three…

two...

o…


	13. Chapter 13

Hello fellow readers. Since everybody is not ready for the end yet, i have decided to continue as long as i can or as long as it is still good to read. This chapter is dedicated to Asouth88 [you will know why :)

]vikks34- Lets see if I can think of something to go on :)

Calzonafan123- Trying to increase the size of the chapters as asked by you earlier!

LaLa3194 - Thank you SO much for those words :D I want it to be fine too. I don't think I have been able to create much drama yet though.

AZsgirl - Yup. But i wasnted to keep it a little simpler :P Oh absolutely!

* * *

Chapter 13

Callie's P.O.V.

I opened her eyes to see my blonde beauty murmuring to herself. I looked around to take in the surrounding to see what looked like a hospital.

'Arizona…?'

'Calliope! Oh Thank God!'

'What…what's happening?'

'You almost killed me!'

'What?! Babe…'

'No Calliope, not like…! Hmm. You were in the room with the smoke for a very long time. The smoke got in your lungs. But the doctors have managed to take care of the burns. When you were out… you were unconscious. I…. I saw you… I saw you come out and I was so happy and the very next second you were unconscious and you were flat on the ground. That was very difficult to watch.'

'Arizona, I am sorry… I didn't mean to….'

'Shut up Calliope! I know you didn't mean to worry me. But I was. And I am so so glad that you are alright!'

'I love you, Zona.'

'I love you too, Calliope.'

'Arizona?'

'Yes?'

'Sam…Sam needs your help. He is scared.'

'Yes, I heard. I have to evaluate all the students who were trapped. And for you, they will call someone else since we are involved.'

' Fair enough. As long as you are there to love me, I don't need more.'

'But I want to give more!'

'Huh? What?'

'I want you by my side at all times. I want to call you my best friend, I want to call you my girlfriend, I want to call you the love of my life and I want to tell the whole world that you are mine, Calliope. So I am sorry I had to think about the way media would affect us. Truthfully, I don't care anymore. I want you, all of you! And I take pleasure in having you.'

'Arizona…. Are you sure?'

'Yes! Yes! Yes!'

'God, I love you so much. Thank you!'

I hold Arizona close to me and I never want to let go. Just then a woman with blue scrubs and white coat walks in the room. She has a stern look but she manages to put a smile on her face. With a calm and steady voice she begins to talk to me.

'Hi Callie! My name is Dr. Bailey and I thought you'd want to know what happened', a nod from me made her continue, 'well you had a situation of smoke inhalation.'

'That doesn't sound good'

'Don't worry. I will tell you what it exactly means. Smoke inhalation is when you breathe in harmful smoke from burning materials or gases. When you inhale this harmful smoke, your lungs and airway may become irritated, swollen, and blocked. The damaged airway and lungs prevent you from breathing well enough to get the oxygen to the cells of your body. Smoke inhalation in your case was because you were trapped inside a room with smoke. You might experience some cough and hoarseness or slight chest pain or maybe shortness of breath. We have cleared the little damage the smoke did to your lungs. I don't believe that it harmed you that bad although I would suggest good rest to the lungs and breathing exercise. You will be fine in 10 days and if everything is fine, you will be discharged tomorrow.'

I understand the details which are well explained by Dr. Bailey. I know and the responsibilities I have to take up measures in order to sing again soon.

'Thank you Dr. Bailey. You saved my career!', I say with a smile.

'Make sure you do your breathing exercises.' and with that she left.

I looked at Arizona who was still shaken. I silently ask her to come over and she takes me in for a kiss.

Our kiss was backed by the fast beat of the heart monitor. I actually liked the rhythm. The beeping and her moans created a different type of music to my ears.

Our kiss was interrupted by a throat clearing. I look up to see that Addie and Mark have walked in.

'Addie you didn't need to stop them!'

'Shut up Mark!', all three of us said together.

'Geez. Alright ladies! Cal how you feeling?'

'Yeah! You gave us a little scare Callie', Addison chimes in.

'The doc just told be that it wasn't anything major. I just need to take care for a couple of days! How's everything back at the school? Everybody safe?'

'Yes, nobody was caught in between the fire. Luckily the halls were empty. The room you were in had thick layers to make it soundproof and so it didn't get to you fast enough'

'Thank God for that!', Arizona sighs.

'Hey...come here', and with that I make room for my girl and let her hug me. She needs to be assured that I am fine.

I suddenly realized something,

'Guys?', I say with a thick voice. They all are looking at me because of the seriousness in my voice. 'Please tell me that the instruments were taken out without any harm?!'

Eye rolling everywhere. Arizona punches me.

'Ow! What was that for?'

'That was for your stupidity!'

'I really love those instruments. If I didn't have the kids to take care of then I would be taking those instruments out.'

'Cal you're unbelievable'

We chatted for a while longer when there was a soft knock on the door. I was surprised to see Carl standing there.

'Hi Callie, sorry for the interruption', he said when he saw Arizona by my side and my best friends near me.

'Hi Carl! Oh no please, no worries. This is Mark and Addison and this is my girlfriend Arizona. Guys meet Carl Benson, who is helping me realize my dream, I guess.'

There was a round of 'hellos' and handshakes. Carl might have caught my expression and so he began to console me.

'Callie, I have already spoken to the doctor. He told me that your problem is nothing that big. A few days of resting and breathing exercise and you will be fine. I can see you are worrying about your career, let me just say that we are still offering you the very same contract. Nothing changes.'

Listening to him say that was a relief. I was scared when the doctor told me about the inflation. I didn't know what to understand. But now I feel good. I let out a deep breath and smile at him.

'Thank you Carl. This means a lot to me. I'll be sure to be in that studio in two weeks.'

'You're our star now Callie. We'll take care of you don't worry. You rest well and I will see you soon'

We say our goodbyes and I feel like a load of tension coming off my head. Carl was a very understanding man. I was so thankful. Addie and Mark leave to and tell Arizona to call if she needs anything.

'Calliope?'

I turn to look at those blue eyes staring intently back at me.

'Arizona? What is it?'

'Why were you scared? About your recording?'

'When the doctor placed his concern, I was a little worried. Everything I need to be a singer could have been compromised. But as you always say, I didn't let it get to me. I made up my mind at that very instant that I will concentrate on healing fast.'

'You're a smart girl, Calliope! And I will help you at each step.'

'I know'

She comes closer to me. Kisses my eyes, then my nose, one kiss on each cheek, kisses on my neck all the way down to my shoulder and finally ends with a mindblowing kiss on my lips.  
My world is spinning but it has nothing to do with the accident or the hospital. My day is complete when Arizona refuses to go home and holds me for the entire night. I don't remember any pain then. There is no room for pain. It is only love.

* * *

One week later…

General P.O.V

'Here's to Callie, who is going to kill it with her album and to Arizona, who is being well recognized for her amazing work', Mark raises a toast.

'To Callie and Arizona!'

It was one of those perfect days for Callie and Arizona where you start off with some morning sex, move on to tiring but good work and end the day with all their friends around, drinking; Callie had been really hardworking to get well and Arizona was shining herself.

Arizona was one of the best counsellors currently and because of her previous studies and readings she was able to talk to children like no one else could.

It was she who got through Sam and understood him. He had started the fire as an attention seeking problem. To gain some attention, people can do a lot of things. Some times it is as simple as being rude, or being loud, or being extremely silent. And some times it is as big as lighting a fire. Arizona was able to talk to him and change his thinking pattern. She was loved by all and was progressing at a quick rate. Callie wasn't the only one now. Things were falling very well for them.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

Wow! Calliope is very disciplined. It has been 2 weeks since the fire and there hasn't been a single day where she didn't do as she was advised.

I see her wake up early every morning and drink hot salt water. She has been religiously practising her breathing exercises to help the oxygen to reach the lungs completely and heal the burns. She came back to the school in a week but she never stopped her routine. Not once did she give up. Not once did she complain. She had accepted everything and she was okay with it. There was so much to learn from this beautiful girl in front of her who was getting ready to record her very first song.

'Arizona, which dress so you think looks good on me?', she asks me.

'Both of them look very good on you Calliope. You need to get ready fast. You don't want to be late today.'

I see that she is nervous. She holds both the dresses in front of her and looks at the mirror. And she does that again and again.

'Ok…Which looks better on me?'

'Calliope, it is not a video recording. Nobody can see you. You need to try and relax your nerves. Both of these dresses are great and you look gorgeous in them. Just choose any.'

Another half hour and my girl is finally ready. We reach the studio soon enough and she is well greeted by everyone. Since it was a Saturday, I had the chance of joining her during her first recording.

Her first song is called 'And I will follow'. The music is all ready and all she needs to do is sing now. She could have played the guitar herself, but well she wasn't quite well, so it was decided that she would just sing for the first one.

I had no idea how HOT my girlfriend could look in front of the mike and headphones over her head. I make a mental note to come for these more often.

'Ok Callie, let's begin. You start after 4 notes.'

'Got it'

_Ask me something easier to smile at this__  
__Look I'll give you anyting, but don't ask me this__  
__Don't ask for faith, when there's no great surprise,__  
__Don't ask for love, when I'm just now begnning__  
__To feel it, don't know quite why,_

I can't believe I ever thought of keeping our relationship to ourselves. I would shout out to the world that she is MINE!

_Here comes the waves, here comes the ocean,__  
__How to decide... what's there to risk,__  
__Why is the core so unclear...__  
__Practical fact, foolish emotion, terrible pride__  
__What's there to fear, take me from here..._

All of those boys and girls who are standing in line can suck it up! Because she is all mine

_And I will follow anywhere, I will follow__  
__And you will lead me there_

* * *

Song: And i will follow by Sara Ramirez


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I have a very unexpected cousin's wedding to attend in less than a month so i guess i will not be able to update soon enough or at all for a while. I will try to not take much time but i wouldn't promise on anything. If things don't work out well then i am seriously planning to end it here so you guys don't have to wait too long. Lets see what works out. Hope you like this chapter.

Calzonafan123- Thank you :D

LaLa3194- I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for sharing your views, it brings a smile to my face everytime. And the fire was a low profile for me :p

AZsgirl - Definitely! Love to know your views :)

* * *

Chapter 14

Arizona's P.O.V.

'But Calliope, I don't want to miss your gig.'

'Arizona, you need to go. You know that. It's your job. Besides if you are done on time then you will make it back for my song.'

'What if I miss it?'

'I will still love you then... 'then she says in my ear, on a lower octave 'And maybe I'll even punish you...' The things this woman can do to me just by her voice!

'You can punish me even now...', I say with desperation clear on my face.

'Not now babe. You have a plane to catch and you have your 'tiny humans', as you call it, to talk to. You are the best Arizona and they want the best. Not everybody specializes in child psych evalutaion . You should have known that by now love.'

After the fire, I had to evaluate the condition of the children's mindset. My studies were found interesting by a few people and that got me opportunities to visit different states and study more children. It was the work I've been waiting for. But I hate being away from home. And I would be gone three days! I hope I would make it in time for Callie's first open night concert. It had been a good three months of recording and editing and now they had slowly started their marketing activities.

'Yes, I do have to go. But I promise you that I will be there on time.'

'I know babe. Now go on, Teddy's waiting for you.'

Having said that she came forward and kissed me. The kiss immediately became heated. If I could have a dollar for every tiny thing her kiss did to me, damn, I would certainly have a money pool. Whining when we separated I gave her a hug and went for the door.

'Hi Teds!'

'Hey Arizona', she said as I closed my car door. 'Ready to go?'

'Not at all. I can't stay away from Calliope for three days! Three long days!' I cry.

'Okay- love struck teenager- you can keep it in your pants for three days!'

'Its not that...' and I see Teddy giving me a knowing look, ' I mean, not just that. With Calliope... I... feel different. Like if she was my prize, I would climb Mt. Everest an end number of times.'

'So... Do you think she's the one?'

' She is definitely the one. You know, as a kid, I was very good at understanding people and talking to them. Everybody used to come to me with their problems. They all called me when they were at their worst and they needed a push up. I loved helping them, I loved them all dearly. But at some point... I felt... I felt like they were using me, you know. Everybody forgot that I wasn't serious all the time, they started expecting and I started living upto their expectations. I became the most boring person. This continued throughout my life. I felt that I was being used. But then Calliope came along... And in a long long time I felt like I had some worth. Like I was more than just a know-it-all, that I had a life and that I had to live too. And she never used me. She never pushed her emotions out and threw it at me. I love her so much, Teddy. She is without a doubt 'the one'!' I say with a huge smile on my face.

'I kinda hate you right now.'

'Oh Theodra, I love you too!'

'Nope. No way are you calling me that Arizona. Your girlfriend might be okay with her full name but not me. I will burst your bubble!'

'Alright alright! Take care of my Calliope while I'm away.'

'Why? Don't you trust 'your Calliope' with Mark?'

'No! I trust her. Completely. But I don't trust the man-whore. So keep him within limits.'

'Yes ma'am!' she says and we finally make it to the airport.

I love my job. I really do. And I wouldn't dream of missing these lovely opportunities that come along the way. But three days without her are going to be long.

* * *

General P.O.V.

**Day 1- over the phone**  
_Late Morning_

'Calliope, I have reached my hotel safely. They will be sending a driver to get me in an hour.'

Okay babe, you stay well and you will call me during lunch right?

'Of course. I love you!'

'Love you too.'

**During lunch**

'Arizona, are you eating well?'

'Yes, Calliope. How was your meeting with Austin and Carl?'

'It went really well, love. Everything is on schedule! I just miss you.'

'I miss you too!'

**Night**

'I can't sleep Calliope. I need you. I need the big hug.'

'Zona, I can't sleep either. Just hug the pillow!'

'The pillow won't give me a good night kiss.'

'No it won't. Damn it. We have two more days to go.'

**Day 2- Skype**

**Morning**

'I want your breakfast, Calliope. I'm hungry and I'm stuck here.'

'Oh I bet you are. I am hungry too. Not for food.'

'Ok wait. It sounds different when I say it. Almost inappropriate *wink*'

'You are lucky you're away. Or else the things I would do to you...would make you walk funny.'

'Don't tease me. It's hard for already!'

**Night**

'So how was your day?'

'I had to counsel 11 children, Calliope. They all came in with similar things. Some began their sentence with self criticism, buried anger at themselves, guilt, depression, restrictions on themselves, hurt and the most was loneliness. They all forgot to love themselves. I hate to see them this way. I want one of your big hugs.'

'You know, I was like that too. I was the girl who sat at the back of the class and ate her hair. I have spent most of my time alone. But I guess I grew out if it, not completely, but pretty much.'

'Now I want to hug you even more! But yes you're right. Maybe they will grow out of it. Or they will learn how to be happy even like this.'

'And maybe they too will get someone special in their lives who makes them happy. Like I got... Cristina'

'Calliope!'

**Day 3**  
**Morning**

'I'll be fine. I'll be fine. Damn it. It won't be fine. Shit. I can't believe my show is today. I have never been stressed about singing before. But this is huge! Like big deal. Tell me you're flight is on time and you will be there.'

'Yes Calliope. I'll be there. I promise. And it is okay to be nervous, babe. This IS huge! But I think you forgot something..'

'What?!'

'That you're a superstar. A superstar with style and perfect attitude. You are my rockstar and you are going to be great. I'm soooo proud of you.'

'Thank you love. You know exactly what to say at any situation. What would I do without you?'

'You would have been fine. You don't need me to tell you how amazing you are and you would have gone through with it.'

'You know... I honestly think I wouldn't have. I mean I know I'm good, but I would have needed support. So Thank you.'

'Always Calliope!'

**Evening- Texting**

'I am just boarding the plane. Are you ready? xoxo '

'Oh good. I can't decide which dress to wear. What say...the black or the shiny blue- Xoxo'

'I don't care what you wear today Calliope. You look Hot in both. Besides I am going to tear it down tonight *wink*- xoxo'

'Alright. I'll figure it out myself. Get here soon... -Xoxo'

'I'll be there on time, I promise. Love you- xoxo'

'I'll be looking out for the most beautiful girl ;) love you too!- xoxo'

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

'Give up for Callie Torres!'

_What's new Buenos Aires?__  
__I'm new, I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you__  
__You'll be on me too__I get out here, Buenos Aires__  
__Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me__  
__Just a little touch of star quality_

_Fill me up with your heat, with your noise__  
__With your dirt, overdo me__  
__Let me dance to your beat, make it loud__  
__Let it hurt, run it through me.__  
__Don't hold back, you are certain to impress__  
__Tell the driver this is where I'm staying__  
_

I am scanning the crowd to catch my hot blonde. What I see almost made me loose control. She was wearing a hot red strapless dress. I am so glad that the crowd was cheering... It made me stay in my game.

_Hello, Buenos Aires__  
__Get this, just look at me dressed up, somewhere to go__  
__We'll put on a show__Take me in at your flood, give me speed__  
__Give me lights, set me humming__  
__Shoot me up with your blood, wine me up__  
__With your nights, watch me coming__  
__All I want is a whole lot of excess__  
__Tell the singer this is where I'm playing__Stand back, Buenos Aires__  
__Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me__  
__Just a little touch of __  
__Just a little touch of__  
__Just a little touch of star quality_

The song comes to an end and I hear the crowd cheering wildly. This moment right here makes me realize that it is what I was born to do. I finally go to kiss my girlfriend. I haven't seen her for three whole days and I am eager to get to her but I am blocked by a taller man. I suddenly stopped and looked at him. He had brown hair, blue eyes and a strong straight posture.

'Hi! My name is Tim and I just heard you sing and I must say that you have a beautiful voice!', said the young man with a deep voice of his own.

'Thank you Tim! It is very sweet of you', I return the smile I receive.

'Any chance I could hear you sing more? I would love to wake up to that voice in the morning *wink*'

Ok now I was pissed. This man comes out of nowhere and is practically blocking my way and tries to ask me out, not even in a subtle manner.

'I have a girlfriend, so please excuse me now!', I managed to push his shoulder with mine and walk past him but not more than five steps before he grabbed me by the wrist and turned me around.

'Oh come on! Are you really going to deny me for your stupid girlfriend?'

'Ok…I love my girlfriend. She is the love of my love so I am not going to stand here and let anyone let alone a stranger talk about her that way. And I would really like to just kick your balls and walk away but I have an image to take care of. But if my girlfriend sees you, she WILL come here and she WILL kick your ass… and I will not stop her!', I give him my worst glare and he just stand there smiling. _What is up with this guy._

And then something unexpected happened. Arizona came running and instead of kicking his ass, as I imagined, she hugged him. I was taken aback. Was this for real? What was happening? Am I supposed to know this guy?

'Calliope… this is Tim. My brother!', she says excitedly.

And that's when it hits me. Blue eyes, dimples, the name is 'Tim'. How absent minded can I be?!

I still might have a crazy look on my face because he was laughing now

'I am sorry Callie. I was just messing with you. It is nice to know that you love my sister so much.'

I mentally kick myself for not seeing this coming. Putting my thoughts aside, I extend an arm, 'I am glad that you turned out to be her brother. I can only imagine how hard she would have hit you if not!'

'Oh I can still hit him Calliope. If he pulls something like that again, he will be getting some good beating', Arizona directed this towards her brother with a pointed look.

'I won't do anything', he said and took Callie in his arms and hugged her tight, 'But I don't promise anything Callie!', he finishes with a mischievous tone.

'I heard that!'

'Damn her sharp ears.'

I just chuckle at their glares and sharp words when I am called by Mr. Benson.

'Callie… you did so good! The crowd is already going mad and they are already asking for your autograph!'

'Wow! Is this for real?'

'You have to believe it Callie. Can you come to the other side in five?'

'I'll be there. Thank you!'

Turning back to my girlfriend and her brother I just smile.

'Oh Calliope you were amazing! And I can't stop telling you that. I am so stuck on your voice and that body movement of yours…', she came closer to me and lowered her voice so that it is only me that can hear her, 'and that attitude and dress on you and your dedication and your…'

I don't hear it anymore. I have to kiss her. And so I do. We begin slowly but it came to us both that this was the first kiss we shared in three days. Very quickly it turned to a very passionate kiss and very inappropriate for the place.

We wouldn't stop, not even for air.

'Arizona… I would really like to see your girlfriend's face when I talk to her!', said a woman's voice. And that broke our kiss. Arizona looked at her and the man next to her and smiled.

'Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?', with that she went and hugged her 'Mom and Dad' while I stood there speechless. I wanted to meet Arizona's family after all her stories about her childhood. But I imagined it to be a lot different. A LOT different. Today was just not my day.

They both looked back at me and Arizona came beside me and put her hand in mine.

'Mom. Dad. This is Calliope Torres, my girlfriend. And Calliope… these are my parents.'

'I….umm…. I…'

'Arizona I think you took her voice away with that kiss! You should kiss her and give it back to her.'

Arizona and I both started blushing. _Oh my god!_ This was so embarrassing.

'Don't tease the poor girl Daniel. Sorry Callie, my husband and son like to mess with people a lot. You come here sweety' and with that I am engulfed in a big hug which is full of love one receives from their own mother.

Wow this family was really something. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Song: Buenos Aires sung by Sara Ramirez too.


	15. Chapter 15

WOW! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You guys make my day truly! I can't Thank all of you'll enough :D

I also would like to apologize for all the spelling and grammar errors. I don't have any time to proof read. I have had a kind volunteer up for the task but I really might not be writing many chapters. I plan on ending it at chapter 20 as soon as possible so that you guys don't have to wait for me to update after a month. Thank you for reading again :)

Once again, if you want to add something to the story, please tell me now while i still have time to post it.

* * *

Chapter 15

Arizona's P.O.V.

'Tim! When did you get back and why didn't you tell me?', I ask him. He knows I was always worried about him and that is why I have told him to call me first thing when he lands.

'Relax Zona! I arrived early morning yesterday. I had spoken to mom and dad earlier and we decided that since you weren't going to pay us a visit… we would.'

'Hey! I've been really busy'

'Oooh, I get it. Busy with Callie huh?! *wink*'

'Timothy!'

'Alright alright mom!'

'Callie, please don't mind him. He and his father love to do that. Now I know that Aizona can't be of any help in the kitchen and I would love to help you to get breakfast ready.'

'This way Mrs. Robbins'

Last night after the event, Callie had to fill out a few autographs. I was so proud of her. It was pretty late so we decided to meet again at Callie's for brunch. She loved to cook and frankly had more supplies than me so I settled for it.

'Callie, I know I have told you enough times already, but you have a beautiful voice!'

'Thank you Mrs. Robbins', Callie says with a little blush, 'it means a lot to me.'

'So Callie, do you live alone?'

'Umm… no Mrs. Robbins, my roommate is at her boyfriend's'

'Oh I see', she said, 'and I believe I told you to call me Barbara'

'Yes, Barbara'

I could see my mother and Callie work together really well. They were having a good time going on and on, telling stories and cooking for us. I always loved my family, but now that she is here, it finally looks complete. Soon they were done and we all took our servings and sat down at the table.

'Callie! Do you have any hot sisters?', Tim asks

'Actually I do'

'You do?'

'Yup'

'Can I meet her?'

'Sure'

'This is unbelievable.'

'You think?'

I come back from Iraq and a day later I get to meet the sister of the hottest women on the plant?! pretty unbelievable', He continues after he sees me glaring at him, 'What Zona? Are you going to deny the fact that she is the hottest women on this planet?'

Before I could answer that, Callie does, 'Aria, my sister, is really really pretty

'Do you have a picture?'

'I sure do. By the stand over your shoulder'

'Oh yes, she is definitely pretty'

'Told you'

'And hot! This is like a dream. It feels like someone is going to slap me in the face and wake me up right now!'

'Calliope you should probably tell him now'

'Tell me what? Does she have a boyfriend?'

'Oh better! She is married *wink* '

Everybody is enjoying this look on Tim's face. Callie just gave it right back to him.

'Aww Tim… did I spoil your lovely dreams? I won't do that again', she said, 'But then again…. I don't promise anything *wink*'

This was it. If I didn't know better I would have really thought that Tim was crying. That expression was priceless and it was fun watching him tongue tied for once.

'We are going to have a lot of fun Callie, I assure you!', Tim said.

* * *

Callie's P.O.V

Brunch was going very well and pulling Tim's leg after last night was even more fun.

'Callie do you still go to the school then?'

'No, I have taken a break from work. I didn't think juggling two things at a time would be a good idea. So Arizona and I talked about it and we thought it was better that I concentrate on one thing at a time.'

'I bet she misses you', Tim smirks.

'Oh I bet she does!', I add and I receive a rather peculiar glare from Arizona.

I was dreading the next question but I know I couldn't escape it. And it finally made its way to me.

'So Callie, what do your parents do? Are they living here?', Barbara asks me

'Umm… my Father owns a chain of hotels and mother helps him however she can. We moved from Mexico when I was eight and we since stayed in Miami. A few years back, I came out to my parents and they didn't take it very well. My father stopped giving me any kind of payment and my mother refused to talk to me. Not being able to take it anymore, I moved and came to Seattle to pursue my dreams. The only person from my family with whom I talk to is Aria.'

There is some silence before Barbara speaks again.

'It is not easy to lose a child Callie, but it is wonderful to have another one. I can't talk about your mother but I am very happy that you are a part of this small family. We all are', she says and I see them all nod and Arizona gives me a sad smile.

It felt good to be a part of the family. I found something similar to what I lost. The Colonel finally speaks up, trying to lighten the mood.

'I remember when Arizona told us. She looked so scared. I almost wanted to tease her a little but it wouldn't be a good choice.'

'Oh yes! You should have seen her Callie. We could have told her that we already knew but it was actually good to see her try', finishes Barbara

'Wait! You knew before that?'

'Sweety! We understood it when you brought a girl home and not a guy. We knew all along.'

'Wow! Well you'll could have just told me and made it easier for me'

'What fun would that be? We wouldn't get to say things like ''its alright'' and ''we still love you'' and ''its okay, you are still who we raised you to be'', that was the best part'

'Oh daddy!'

After we were done eating we make our way to the couch. The conversation makes it way into Arizona and Tim's childhood and I love how adorable Arizona was as a child.

'Tim was the cutest boy on this planet. No teacher ever wanted to punish him. The girls loved him and the teachers adored him. He was the face of innocence and the soul of a crazy monkey', Arizona tells me.

I could picture Tim as a boy. And I could definitely picture him as cute. People around him would surely have had a difficult time. If Arizona wasn't this beautiful then I doubt how I myself would be able to sit in the room without glancing at him a few times.

'Okay so this one time Arizona goes to school and she was eating her lunch. She was probably in the second grade. After a few minutes a ninth grader comes and teases her friend. He pulls her pony tail and attempts to laugh at his own silly move. That was it. Arizona got up from her seat, walked to the guy, took his hand and bit him. She bit him as hard as she could and wouldn't let go. I all of this happening and for a moment even I was thrown back at her quick response. I think she despised men since that day', chuckles Tim.

'Oh I remember getting a call from a very angry mother that day!', says Barbara.

I move closer to my girlfriend. She puts her head on my shoulder and I hold her by the waist. 'You were a fighter weren't you?!'

'I learnt how to stand up for myself over time'

'Must have been fun to watch you being angry and hot!', I whisper

'I can give you a private show anytime babe *wink*'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

I am exhausted. The long Mondays. My parents left early today and so did Tim. My mom made me promise that Calliope and I would visit her soon. I bet she likes Callie more than me now. Not that I mind. I love it actually. I love how she fits so well in my family.

Speaking of family, I can't stop worrying about a student of mine. She came in today with sore eyes. She had been crying, a lot.

After fair discussion I came to know about her difficulties. A young girl who had lost her father three years back in a car accident and just last week she lost her mother while she was with her fiancé on a motor bike. The girl showed no emotions. She may have switched off all her emotions due to the trauma.

All I think about is the girl, Rose. She must be devastated. And I am a professional and trained to listen to much worse and not get affected but she sadness in her eyes made me numb.

I don't bother entering the house more than three steps. I put my bag on the rack and make my way to Callie's house. I know her recording was over soon today so she should be home. She is sitting on the couch and is watching an old movie.

'Hi', she says and gives me the biggest smile I have seen today.

'Calliope…' and I go straight to her. I keep my head in her lap and straighten my legs.

'Arizona? What is it?'

'This girl at school. Calliope…. She…her…oh god!'

And I broke down.

'Its okay its okay', she whispers, 'let it out.'

Once I am done she urges me to continue and I tell her. I don't give her the name of the student since I can't do that and she completely understands.

'Who is she living with now?'

'Her grandparents'

'Okay. She has someone. She is not completely alone, Zona. She has her grandparents. Both of them will need her and she will need them as well. And she has you to help her love! I know you will do everything in your power to make it easier for her. You are that amazing a person.'

I know she is right. And yes I agree, I would help her with whatever she needs.

'Yes you're right. I should be strong enough to help her. I can help her.'

'That's right. Now come on, I have dinner ready.'

Callie feeds me and holds me while we are watching TV. She places soft kisses on me every chance she gets. She knows how they help me to lift my mood. Its pretty late now and I begin to yawn.

'Come on beautiful. Lets go to bed.'

'I don't want to move from here!', I whine.

'Hmm…', she gets up and in a swift move she picks me up in her arms.

'Calliope, what are you doing? You are going to drop me.'

'Trust me! I won't. I would never let you go.' And with that she takes me to her room. She holds me close to her. Firm and protectively. The night ends in my most favourite place in the world, her arms!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guys for the delay. As i said earlier, i have been really busy. It has been a long couple of days and I finally got time to upload a new chapter. Thank you to lala123 for such lovely comments and approval of me work. I am very delighted to say that she has offered to be my beta. So now you guys won't have to take in the errors. Thank you for reading and sorry for the short chapter.

Keep smiling ;)

* * *

Chapter 16

Arizona's P.O.V

You know sometimes in life we see something or hear something and it takes us back down memory lane. Most of the time we cherish the moment and move on. This situation however, was a little different.

I lay in bed with my eyes wide open while Callie said a few curse words under her breath and got up angrily. Oh Cristina was dead because this wasn't just about a memory. She was doing it ALL OVER AGAIN.

Callie opens the door and storms out.

'Cristina!', she shouts, ' how many times have I told you to keep your hands away from my instruments! They are too precious and you are a like a disaster queen!'

'Oh Cal, calm down. Mer and I are just having some fun. Come join us.'

'My girlfriend and I are trying to get some sleep. It's a big day for us tomorrow. And if you are this drunk tomorrow, I am going to kill you! I mean it.'

A smile tugs along my lips. Yeah, Callie is bossy and Hot!

'Has tequila ever kept me drunk for THAT long?'

'It did when I had to hold your hair when you threw up or the time when I had to draw fake eyebrows for you when Mer shaved yours off.'

'Oh yeah that was fun', says Meredith.

'Listen you two. I asked you both to be my PR managers, which means that you have to take care of my mess and not the other way round. So call it a night and let me sleep. And no touching my instruments!'

With that she hurriedly walks in with her guitar and closes the door.

'Meredith shaved her eyebrows off?' what? I was curious.

'Yeah. They were both super drunk and they were googling weddings when it came up. Cristina was fascinated by the idea and was desperate to try it. They had good laughs at what she looked like. The next day were all tears. It was kinda fun to watch her the next day', smirked Callie.

'Calliope that's so mean! Now, do you have any pictures?' I just couldn't let the opportunity go.

'Of course' she takes her phone and shows me the picture. I have a good laugh for five minutes.

Well time to get some sleep now. Tomorrow Callie releases her CD officially. Carl organized an event and I was Callie's date. There will be a lot of media so I don't need to mention how badly I need to sleep.

Next day, evening

'Arizona come on. We are going to be late' Callie calls out.

I take one last look at the mirror and walk out to the living room. I nearly die when I look at Callie. Black dress, long hair, red lips, perfect figure. I can't believe I'm her date.

She looks at me from head to toe and watching her watch me makes my knees go weak.

'Arizona...', she walks over to me, 'You are one gorgeous woman!' and with that she lays a small kiss on my cheek.

'And you Calliope, are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.'

She smiles and takes me by the hand and leads me to the limo which waits for us.

The whole time we were seated next to each other often caught staring at the other one. It was cute actually. Made me feel like a teenager.

Once we reach our destination I turn to get down but a hand on my waist stops me. Callie turns me and kisses me with all that she has. I am literally swept off my feet here.

'Thank you so much Arizona, for doing this for me. I know this isn't easy for you. And you never complained. And I just want to really really thank you', she says.

'Calliope, when I said I want more I meant it. And I don't complain because there is nothing to complain about. I am never going to complain about you being my girlfriend. You are a gift. I am going to keep it for as long as I get to.'

With that she kisses me one more time and we make our way inside.

* * *

Callie's P.O.V

This event was just amazing. To say that I was the star of the night was an understatement. I clicked a million pictures, spoke to random groups of people and drank like nobody's business.

I had the love of my life by my side and my best and closest friends present here with me. I didn't need anything else. Nobody could make me happier than I was.

I look at everybody with me on the table and stop to look at Addison's face. She was staring AGAIN.

'You know everybody across the street can feel your stare towards him.'

'Huh? What?'

'You like Alex, don't you?!'

'No it is not like that.'

'You're practically drooling at his side. Your tearing his clothes off with your stare.

'No I am not!'

'You should look at your blush right now. Even a 2 year old could tell that your lying.'

'Cal, drop it'

'What's the problem?'

'I have too much history already with too many people at this table.'

'Well someone once told me that you should stop worrying about everything and see where things go. Figure that out later.'

All I get is a nod in response.

'Cal!', Cristina calls to me, 'You have to go and talk to the group over there. Stick to what we have told you and how we have told you to react. She is an elderly lady who recently lost her husband. Try to talk to her about it and show your concern. They are important investors for Carl's company.'

Well I am lucky to have Cristina and Meredith as my PR managers. They are perfect for the job and they know me very well so I don't really have to experiment on different attitudes. Their job is to keep my image up and they have instructed me well for that.

Finally the time comes when I have to officially announce the release of my album. Everywhere I turn, people are clapping or cheering for me. I am so happy right now. I have all my dreams coming true. My true love with me, my friends, my album. What's missing is my family. Even Aria couldn't make it today.

I have the biggest smile plastered on my face. But I also have big tears in my eyes.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

'Oh I am so tired. I could pass out right now if that food didn't smell so good.'

I just entered the house and I am floating on the smell of the Thai curry Callie has made.

'Take a seat babe and I will feed you.'

She must have seen the lust in my eyes at this point. It had been two _very_ long weeks after the release of her album and I wanted her so bad! I **_needed_** her.

'Umm… as much as I like your food, I really hope you are not talking about food right now.'

'hmm…since you are this tired, I will give you a perfect full body massage. In any way you want it. But after you eat. You look like you haven't eaten.'

'Oh ya…I haven't eaten that food in a while either'

What? I told you I was needy.

I finish my food as fast as I can. I literally gulp it down.

'Someone's in a hurry'

'Oh ya, I…'

I am stopped by her phone ringing.

'Sorry babe, it's Aria, I need to get that.'

I just wait at the table. I am looking at her with want and im ready to jump her bones any minute now but then I see her face. All the colour seems to have disappeared from her face. She looks like she has seen a ghost.

I get up and walk to her when she puts the phone down.

'Calliope, what is it?'

'It's my da- my dad! He has been in an accident. Hes in a critical condition Arizona.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Present day**\- Callie's P.O.V.

I have had a lot of anger against my father which lives inside me. This anger goes way back and with time, it only grew worse. But when I got that phone call, when I heard that my father had been in an accident, that's when all that anger just dissolved. What stayed were the ashes of what once was love and respect.

**20 Years ago**

'Here, daddy look at me'

'Calliope be careful. You will hurt yourself'

'Daddy I'm flying see'

'Calliope...be careful!'

Young Callie was on the wall climbing every place she could. Shortly after that she slipped.

'Ahhh! Daddy...!'

'I've got you. Don't worry. I will always catch you.'

**Present day**-

'Daddy...can you hear me? The doctors say that it might take a while before you wake up. But they say that you can hear me. I... I might not be welcome here daddy but you were always my father. I need to be here'

**10 Years back**

'Daddy! I am scared'

'Calliope, mija, what are you scared about?'

'There are so many people out there. What if I make a mistake? Or... Or... I can't sing at all?'

'Mija, tell me, why do you like to sing?'

'Because... I feel like nobody can do me any harm when I'm singing... It is all mine when I sing. My feelings, my emotions, my love... Nobody can take it away from me.'

'Then Calliope you have nothing to worry about. Because your voice is needed by them. They remember their emotions, feelings and their love when they hear your voice. You are helping them!'

**6 years back**

'Daddy what if I don't get in?'

Young Callie was worried whether or not she would get into her desired college to learn more music.

'Then you will get in your second option or you're third. If nothing works out then you can do short courses and apply again next year. There is always a way Calliope. Always. You just have to accept it and go with the flow.'

'Yes daddy'

'Jesus is your saviour Calliope. So come let's pray. Like how I taught you.'

And they prayed. She got into her desired college and she got full support from her father.

**Present day**

'Daddy, Jesus was my saviour. But you were my hero. You saved me from everything.  
Please wake up.'

'What are you doing here?'

A cold sharp voice made Callie stop and turn around. She saw her mother standing behind her with a death glare directed at her.

'Mami... I... I came here to see him.'

'We don't need you. You can go.'

'But I need him. I can't lose my father.'

'You lost us when you chose that sinful girl over us. You made a mistake Callie. You lost us. You are going to hell and I will not let you near us.'

'Mami please... I am here as your daughter.'

'Our daughter is Aria. You have wronged Jesus. You will never be forgiven Callie. You have to live with this mistake.'

'Mami, I am not going to stand here and listen to you talk to me that way. I might miss my father but I have a sense of self respect and you are making it very difficult for me to keep myself in control. I have done nothing wrong.'

'If you think you have done nothing wrong then you are a fool. You will realize that you made a mistake with that stupid girl and you will come running back to us.'

'Mami you feel good about yourself don't you? You feel good to quote the bible at me and naming my mistakes, don't you? When you judge me, you aren't telling me who ''I'' am. Instead you are just showing me the kind of person ''you'' are. I came here to see if my father is okay and I will leave only after I know he is. You both might hate me but I have no room for hate anymore. I will spend loving each memory as a part of this family and someday when I look back, I know I will not regret it.'

I didn't plan those words. But they just came out. I spoke about everything I felt and I felt relieved.

'Calliope?'

The deep voice of my father made my train of thoughts come to a sudden halt. He was conscious.

'Daddy?'

'Carlos'

'Calliope...!

'Daddy here let me help you'

He spoke again before I could do anything

'Calliope….I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I just don't want you to fall.'

My father told me that he doesn't hate me. This brought back all the tears that have been falling freely since yesterday. All that was stuck inside me is now making its way out.

'Oh daddy. How could I fall when you are there to catch me?!'

Arizona's P.O.V

I am so in love with Callie. Day after day I see her in a new light. I saw her struggling when she was broken, I saw her as a loving caring friend, I saw her as a supporting girlfriend and now I see her as a hopeful daughter. Day after day Callie went to meet her father at the hospital till he was released. He was severely hurt and it was a good two weeks since the first time she went.

After everything that life had thrown her way, she never stopped living. When her family threw her out of their lives, she was crushed. But she was a bigger person. She forgave her father after everything and tried her best to be loved again. She never gave up. She didn't look back. She was a fighter. And I am so in love with her.

'Hey what are you thinking about?', her beautiful voice brings me back to reality.

'I was just thinking how hard you tried to get back with your family. You really are something Calliope.'

'I had to try one last time. I couldn't just give away my family before trying my best. If it wouldn't have worked out, I would not have pursued it any further. Ever. I would have known that it wasn't my fault', finishes Callie.

'Come here', she comes over and I take her in for a big hug. Hugs are magical. They release a hormone and we instantly feel better. And I was happy to see the smile on my beautiful Latina's face.

'So he is going back today?'

'Yes, he is. He said that he will call me as soon as he lands. I am SO happy that we are past the tension. I mean I know that everything is not fine between us and my mother will still not approve of me, but I like what little I get. And he is trying to. To get his head around it. He is trying so hard, I can see it.'

'He knows he can't lose you.'

She just stands there with me in her arms. Ahh… I love this feeling. I could stay like this forever. She slowly starts swaying us from side to side. She begins humming in my ears and I feel my grip grow even stronger around her. This woman in my arms is going to make me go all crazy. Not that she hasn't done that already. She is my dancing partner, she is my music, she is my pillow, she is the colour to my painting, and she is everything. EVERYTHING. And I need to tell her that.

And so I ease away from her and look into those big brown eyes.

'Calliope. Do you know how much I love you? You are the one I have been waiting for my whole life. You make the stars shine for me Calliope. I want to hold you and never let go. My hearts still beats fast when I see you lean in to kiss me. You are the person I want to kiss and hold in my arms. You are my one and only girl Calliope. And I hope you know that. I hope you know that I am SO in love with you.'

Yeah we both have wet eyes. She takes her finger, lifts my chin and leans in for a kiss. Her kiss tells me that she knows. It says it all.

'Me too babe, me too'

Callie's P.O.V

Wow! I love this feeling. This feeling of standing here and watching the crowd go wild. Cheering and clapping everywhere. I love this. I was made for this.

I am done with my final song and ready to go. This was my forth gig so far and I have had the love and support of my family and friends throughout.

'Calliope!', and that is followed by a big kiss. 'You were so so so good!'

'Thank you love!', any further talk was interrupted.

'Callie. That was really good. But we need you to give an interview for a magazine. We have the journalist waiting at the table for you. It won't take long. I have already spoken to Carl about this', Meredith says without a breath.

'Alright Mer. Thanks. I'll go and give my interview.'

I approach the said table and I see a young brunette sitting there with a recorder. She's not much older than me but has a stern look.

'Hi, I'm Callie', I say as I introduce myself.

She looks at me and without so much as a smile she shakes my hand.

'I am Joanne. I am here to take your interview.'

'Alright Joanne. Hit me.'

'When did you first start to sing?'

'I guess I was four. I was watching some new musical cartoon show and I loved it so much. I think that is when my career actually began.'

Still no acknowledgment.

'How many instruments to you know to play?'

'Well I started with the guitar. Then I went on to study music and that is when I learnt how to play the keyboard, the cello, and the drums, a little bit of the violin too. And some instruments here and there.'

'We hear that you were a school teacher before you started off with your album?'

'That's right! I loved the job', I say with a smile. She gives me a death glare and proceeds to ignore me.

Did I do something?

'Are you in a relationship with anyone?'

'Yes, I am. I have a girlfriend and we love each other very much.'

'Bitch', she muttered.

Ok did I hear that right?! Enough was enough.

'Hey, what's your problem?' Why are you being so difficult?'

'Well you see that girl over there? The beautiful blue eyes and adorable dimples?'

'Yes, I do. That is my girlfriend.'

'She was my girlfriend once.'

WHAT?! Oh…wait… Joanne! OH!

'So Callie Torres, you stole my girlfriend away from me. If you didn't, she would be back in Chicago with me and we would have been happy. But that didn't happen and she left me. So as a parting gift, she is going to get some lovely column in my magazine. And so will you.'

And with that she smirks and turns away. I am still processing what she said. If I heard right, she was going to make it difficult for us. Shit. Jealousy really does turn people into a green eyed monster.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, I know it's been a while since I've updated. Am i am sorry to keep you'll hanging. I'll try to be better than this. A big THANK YOU to my beta, lala3194 !

Hope you like this one.

* * *

Chapter 18

Arizona's P.O.V

The tears were flowing down my eyes freely. I was in a small coffee shop, sitting in the corner and sobbing. I couldn't control the tears. Things were a lot different than I thought they were.

I was sitting alone, minding my own business when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see the face I wished to see and I was almost relieved.

'Joanne!', I said.

'Hello Arizona. It is a surprise to see you here. I thought you would be by your girlfriend's side trying to find a way out.'

'What…what are you talking about Joanne? And are you referring to Callie?'

'Yes. How many girlfriends do you have at the moment Arizona?'

She sounded annoyed but I could see that she was pretty excited. She was always ready for a juicy story.

'Please don't call her my girlfriend. She is NOT my girlfriend.'

Taking the opportunity to know more, Joanne sat down on the opposite end of the table offering a tissue to me.

'Talk to me, Arizona!'

'She is a bitch. Sorry for my language, but she is. I have been trying to get rid of her for a while now, Joanne. She is so annoying. She has all these stupid little habits, like dancing in her underwear and snorting when she laughs and changing clothes in the hallway and she gets drunk and plays the guitar in the middle of the night! I mean how annoying can a person get? I can't stand another day calling her my girlfriend. I need to get rid of her. For good. Joanne can you please not write about us together in your column? Please Joanne. I will be stuck to this for a while. I need to get out!', Wow I finally take a deep breath.

I can see my Ex thinking hard. I can also see that she has a small smile that has curled up at the end of her lips. Yup she is processing all that I just said.

'Oh Arizona. It is so good that I met you before I could submit my story. Don't worry Arizona, I know exactly what to write about the two of you. Don't you worry.'

After another one or two sniffs and a big 'thank you', I left from there and made it to my apartment.

I open the door to find one beautiful Latina waiting for me.

'So….did you do it?', she asks me.

'I think I could have become an actor Calliope. I am really that good at this. I need to thank Addie for the solution. It made me cry like a baby. I didn't think it would burn so much'

'What happened though?'

'I told you to trust me, Calliope'

And I did tell her about the previous day.

* * *

**Previous Day**

Callie's P.O.V

'Calliope! How did the interview go?', Arizona asked me and flashed her adorable dimples.

'Umm…umm… I don't really know', she looks at me with confusion and I see that Cristina and Meredith have also joined us with the same question on their faces.

'My interviewer was your Ex, Arizona. It was Joanne!'

I see Arizona's eyes go wide.

'Joanne was here?'

'Yesss' I seethe through clenched teeth.

'And she took your interview?'

'That's right.'

'Did she give you a serious face at all times and in the end threaten you or anything like that?'

Okay now she had to be just reading my mind. 'Yes that is exactly what happened. But how did you know that?'

'Oh I know her very well. This isn't the first time she would have done this!', she said with an eye roll.

'What did she say Cal?', asked a concerned Cristina.

'Well she said that I stole her girlfriend away from her. She said that if it weren't for me then she would have been back in Chicago by now. So she said, and I quote ''as a parting gift, she (Arizona) is going to get some lovely column in my magazine. And so will you (me)''.'

Cristina and Meredith just look at each other. They looked like they are communicating just with their eyes. It was actually fascinating to watch them. Only expressions, no words. It was like a silent movie. But the movie was over soon and they got into their PR mode.

'Cal, I think we should get some other articles written on you by some other writers. She won't get her words out till next week and till then we can arrange a few different meetings with a few different writers and bring a positive story out about you. This way nobody will pay attention to what she would have written. I would suggest that you come out clean about Arizona before she gets to do that and…'

'Cristina! Can I stop you for just one second?!', Arizona interrupted her.

Cristina's neutral expression urged Callie to go on.

'What if I tell you that there was a way to avoid all this? I mean since what I have seen and since I know how good Joanne is with her work, there is a possibility that your plan may not work and Joanne's articles may be the most talked about story, right?'

She was right. This could go either way. Cristina and Meredith looked at her.

'Yes Arizona. This could all go wrong too!'

'Then I say that how about I have a way to stop this. Stop her from writing anything different?'

'That would be the best. But can you do it?'

'Yes. I know her very well. I can mess with her', finishes Arizona.

'You have two days Arizona. If you can't do this then we will have to go ahead with our plan.'

'Don't worry. I've got this.'

I look at Arizona. She looks like she is ready to get into a fun adventure land. I am sure she wanted to jump up and down if it weren't for her heels. Though I am still a little concerned.

'Arizona, are you sure about this?'

'Yes Calliope, you have to trust me!'

'I trust you babe. But how will you pull this off?', I ask her.

'Calliope, Joanne was a lot like a child for all the entire time that I knew her. So I will do with her, what I do best. I will get in her head and make her see things differently. And you know what always works with kids Calliope? It is reverse psychology. When you ask them not to do something, they will do exactly that!', she smirked, raised her eyebrows and turned around. She had a different walk now, one that showed she was on a mission.

I could only smile at her retreating form. I was in love with the cutest devil.

* * *

**Present Day**

' An actor huh?' Well if it makes you happy, then I guess I could let you go pair up with other co-stars. But no kissing them!', she says while attempting to look stern.

'I would never! How could you even assume I would?', I ask

'Ahh Arizona, really, how did it go?'

'You are such a curious body. She bought it love. She saw me crying and she fell for it hard.'

'What did you tell her?'

I bit my lip. It would be fun to see her reaction to that!

' Oh I told her that you have annoying habits, like dancing in your underwear and snorting when you laughs and changing clothes in the hallway and when you get drunk you play the guitar in the middle of the night.'

'I never played the guitar while drunk.'

'I know I know. I couldn't come up with anything else in the moment.'

'And I thought you liked me dancing in my underwear', she pouted.

I placed a quick kiss on her pout. 'I sure do Calliope. I love the sight' I replied winking at her.

'And that's all? Nothing else happened?'

'Oh…umm….she asked me out!'

In a very dramatic way, Callie's phone fell to the ground.

'She what?'

'Don't you think that was a little dramatic?'

'Arizona, she asked you OUT? What did you say? Did you agree, to keep the cover up? Oh my god, that bitch!'

'Calliope…relax. I'm joking! But you are so HOT when you are jealous.'

'Arizona! Don't do that…EVER!'

'Yup, still hot!'

'You have to promise me, Zona.'

'Make me…'

I run around the table before she can get hold of me. After a little dodging Callie's patience wears off. She jumps over the table and pushes me on the couch.

Next she sits on me and takes both my hands and holds them firmly behind my back.

'You have to promise me', she says in my ears, sending shivers done my body.

'Oh God! Calliope, I promise. I promise I won't tease you like that ever again', yes, I gave up.

'Good! Because I am not sharing you. You are mine. Only mine.' With that she kisses me. It was a hard desperate kiss. 'And this was my seal'

* * *

**NEXT WEEK…**

'_Ms. Callie Torres is the new ''doll'' of the recording company owned by Mr. Carl Benson. It is believed that she is winning the hearts of not just the youth but also the middle aged population. With her passion for music she is ready to take up the challenges that are going to come along the way._

_But she is not going to do this alone. That's right folks. The Latina is off the market. She is dating Ms. Arizona Robbins, a child counsellor. From the interview we have picked up on their close relationship and immense love for each other. We wish these new upcoming locals best wishes for their future.'_

'And that is followed by a picture of us kissing. They must have taken an old picture of us.'

It was 7 p.m. and Callie and I were desperate to know how Joanne had written about us. I was smiling so hard, my cheeks hurt!

'You did it, Zona. You messed with her head.'

'It is a talent I was born with.'

'Well, I too have many other talents. If you would like to see them… join me in the bedroom.'

'Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world Calliope!'


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys :) Sorry for the delay. Busy days. I am still trying to get a nice way to end this story though i am clearly not good at it. My beta also offered to help me but i still don't know how long we can go. Let's see :)

Someone wanted me to kill the drama and keep it simple and sweet. I hope i lived upto her expectation ;)

Thank you for the reviews and of course to lala3194. And to all those who are taking their time to read this :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Callie's P.O.V

'You won't guess who I just saw come out of your apartment blondie', Cristina says after opening the front door in excitement. Behind her is Meredith.

'Hello to you too Cristina!', Arizona says sarcastically.

'Yeah yeah yeah…soooo any guesses?'

'I don't really want to know since it is Alex and he is m….'

'It was Addison!'

Of course she wouldn't care that she didn't want to know.

'No way! They are finally doing it?!' I ask.

'You know Cal, I thought I saw a red head the other day too. Maybe this is not the first time that they are together.'

'What? No! I would have known. I share an apartment with the guy.'

'You are always here blondie. Its like you literally live here. I bet when I move, you will be here.'

Shit. Shit. Shit. Cristina did not just say that. Ughhh, she needs to learn to put a sock in it!

'What do you mean?' I hear Arizona ask her.

'I am moving to Owen's in a week. He has a bigger and a better apartment. So enjoy staying here.'

Ok, I can feel Arizona's eyes on me. She is watching me. What do I do?! Shit. Okay. I will choose to ignore that comment. It will be okay. Shit. I am going to kill Cristina! Dropping a bomb like that! Ok, I am going to calm down and change the subject.

'Umm…Cristina! Didn't you and Meredith have to tell me something about our next activity?'

'Oh yes…Cal, you're positioning is going really well. We have managed to create a good image of you so far. One of these days we might just have to do a charity event. You up for it?,' Meredith asks me.

'Yes of course, Mer' I see Arizona still looking at me from the corner of her eyes but I ignore her and continue making breakfast.

'Umm…I have to go. I just remembered that I have to write a report', Arizona says suddenly.

I know there is no report. But I do not want to stop her right now.

'Ohh…umm…okay! I'll see you tonight?'

'Sure!' She closes behind her and I turn my attention to Cristina.

'Cristina!' I shout at her

'Cal, I'm in the same room. Can you not shout!'

'What is wrong with you? Are you trying to tank my relationship? I haven't told Arizona anything about moving in.'

'Yeah, like Blondie is ever leaving you. I swear to God she is so into you that even if I literally attach you by the hip, none of you would mind. And seriously Cal, aren't you going to ask her to move in already? She practically lives here anyway. With me gone, you can even do it on the couch too.'

'Okay firstly, we already do it on the couch', ignoring the disgusted look she gives me I continue, 'secondly, that is exactly what I have wanted to ask her since you told me you are going. I was preparing for a huge surprise dinner today but obviously you had to rain on my parade.'

'Hey now, I didn't know. You can still impress her. Just get her a good bottle of tequila.'

'She isn't you! I know how to impress her. You've just got to help me.'

'What's in it for me?'

'Nothing'

'So not helping'

'Fine, I'll get you tequila'

'So what's the plan?'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

The entire day I was thinking about what Cristina had said. When she said she was moving, I was surprised. When I looked at Callie, she didn't seem to be bothered by it. The thought of living with Callie was really exciting but I was sad too. Why didn't Callie ask me herself? Was she not ready? I thought we were…

'Hi zona. How was your day?' I hear Teddy asking me as soon as she is by my side. This was a long tiring day. I could use a warm bath, preferably with Callie in it. But I don't think I should bother her right now.

'Fine…'

'Uh-oh! What happened?'

'Nothing'. Teddy gives me the look of not buying it which prompts me into telling her what in my mind. 'It's just that Cristina is moving and she mentioned me moving in with Callie. When I looked at Callie, she seemed to not care. I mean I know we are moving fast but I thought we were there already. It's been more than 9 months now.'

'Arizona... You're upset that she didn't ask you, aren't you?'

'I'm not upset. I'm just... I don't know. I thought she felt strongly about me. Cristina is right. I practically already live with her. What if she doesn't feel like doing this with me? What if she doesn't want to take this step with me? What will I do? Okay... Maybe I'm a little upset.'

I finished my rambling and Teddy was just nodding.

'She might not have realized it Arizona. I'm sure she didn't mean it. It will be fine.'

'Yeah, well I hope so. Because I know I am ready for it.'

The day was long and tiring. For a second I thought that I should call it off with Callie. But then I felt like I was running away. I wanted to talk to her about this and not run away. So I decided to head straight for her apartment._  
_

I knock on her door. She immediately opens the door with a breath taking smile. I swear my heart always skips a beat when I see that smile.

'Hi there!' she says

'Hi', I say and I try my best to flash my dimples.

She moves aside so that I can see the arrangements she has made. I see the dining table is beautifully decorated. The lights are dim and there is a long candle on the table with the plates on a white cloth and spoons and forks perfectly placed.

I walk in towards a chair that Callie holds for me.

'Thank you', I say as she pushes me in. She looks happy and excited. And I am trying my best to match that.

'I have been waiting for you to get here. How was your day?'

'It was umm interesting. I like this setting and arrangement. When did you get so decorative?'

'Umm… Cristina helped!' she said and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

'Cristina?' Yeah of course I was shocked.

'You would be shocked to see what that girl is capable of doing once she has some tequila in her.'

'No kidding!' Ok, I had to talk to her now. I couldn't take it anymore. 'Callie, I need to talk to you about something.'

'Go on.'

'This morning…umm…Cristina said that she was moving out and that I should probably move in and that kind of got me really excited you know. I liked the idea of moving in with you. But you didn't say anything. I really thought we were there Callie, but if you don't think we are then atleast you should have said….'

'Arizona! You're rambling. And as cute as it is, you need to stop for a second and hear me out okay?'

I could only nod.

'Cristina is a fool. She wasn't supposed to say anything about anybody moving out or in. And that is because I wanted to hold this dinner and give you a present, which I have been waiting to give you for a while now, and I wanted to ask you myself. It was supposed to be pretty romantic. Cristina screwed it all up. I am sorry about that. But I can still woo you, can't I?', with that she got up, walked over to the counter and came back with a box in her hand.

I took it and opened it slowly. It was a jewellery box. I opened it to find a necklace. It is a necklace with half a heart. Something tells me that Callie will have the other half and I am right. Just when I look at her, she brings her necklace to the front of her shirt and smiles at me.

I was melting. I lean forward and kiss her. I couldn't wait to do that any longer. We got quite involved and broke apart desperately in need of some oxygen, both just smiling at each other.

'Did you like my gift?'

'I love it Calliope, Thank you. It is so pretty.'

'Can I make you wear it?'

'Of course', I say and hand the necklace to her. She takes it, moves around the table and stands behind me. She lightly pushes my hair in front and the slightest touch sends shivers down my spine. I love it when her bare touch drives me crazy.

'You know that isn't the only gift I got for you. Look below your plate', she says from behind me in my ear. Her breath tickles me.

'Calliope you shouldn't have….' And I stop. There is a key below my plate. It is a key.

She comes to my right, moves my chair so that I am facing her and she sits on her knees and smiles at me.

'Okay so Cristina ruined my plan. She walked all over it. And I already know your answer. But I still want to do this. Arizona I. Love. You. _So much_! I don't know how I lived until I met you. Those years were me learning and experiencing. The time with you, are beautiful and real. So, will you move in with me?'

She has a twinkle in her eye that is hard to miss. God this woman! I press my lips against hers again, something she wasn't expecting. She took a few seconds to kiss me back. I enjoyed her touch for a few minutes before I lightly pushed her away.

'Yes! YES! Calliope, I would love to move in with you.'

That smile that broke on her face was what I was hoping for. She kisses me again and again and again.

And again.

She finally gets up and sits across from me.

'So who knew about this?

'Teddy.'

'Teddy was in on this?'

'Yup'

'Wow! She can put on a straight face. Who else?'

'Cristina was a lovely help and helped with something else.'

'Cristina? What else did she do?'

'She agreed to move out of the apartment…'

'But she was already going to move out.'

'Let me finish, Zona. She agreed to move out of the apartment today! This place is ours from today! Right this very minute. She spoke to the landlord and got her name cleared and added yours. You just have to sign the papers.'

'Wow! That was fast. How did she manage to do that?'

'She is Cristina yang! She has a PR company. She works this way.'

'What if I would have said no?'

'You wouldn't have.'

'Oh come on. What if. Did you have a plan B?' I ask. This sounded so cool.

'I don't need a plan B with you, Zona. There is only one plan with you. I don't need back up with you.'

That melts my heart AGAIN. She is right. Even I wouldn't need another plan for her. Because she is it for me. And I don't ever want to let her go.

I think about how life would be to live with my girlfriend. To come home to her everyday after work, sleep in her arms. Wake up with her, EVERYDAY!

I enjoy the delicious food my girlfriend made for me. This was a good day. A little weird in-between, but a good day. We have a light flow of conversation. It is mixed with topics ranging from 'I am so excited for this charity event' and 'The kids are doing very well' and 'I don't want to leave you for even a day for any of the tours' and 'I don't sleep well without you' and 'Awws' and endless 'I love you's'.

'Arizona Robbins, the love of my life, I am looking forward to spending each day with you, starting with today.'

I raise my wine glass and clink it to hers.

'Me too Calliope, me too.'

This was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey dear readers! To helenkidd1 - I really wished if i could think of more. But somehow i am just not that good with this writing job. I was thinking that i could take three days to see if i can go somewhere else. If not then i really think that i should end at the next chapter. I don't want to keep anybody waiting for too long. The purpose for this story was served anyway. Thank you AZsgirl.

Hope you'll enjoy reading. This chapter is not proof read, so all mistakes are mine! If anybody has any suggestions on the story or the end, feel free to let me know :)

* * *

Chapter 20

Arizona's P.O.V

The sun's rays were blocked by the closed curtains. Somehow they managed to find a tiny spot, a crack and made its way on Callie's face. She lay there so peacefully. Ahh! She was a really good sleeper. I bet I could start ripping her clothes off and she wouldn't stir till I'm half way done.

I almost wanted to challenge myself when the sun proved mightier than I imagined. There was more light on Callie's face now. It seemed to bother her because she noticed it.

She didn't open her eyes but I couldn't see the frown on her face. I lifted my pillow and blocked the sun and saw her facial features relax. Hmm. I moved the pillow and let the sun fall on her one more time. The frown made its way back. Once again I blocked the sun and she relaxed.

This could be a fun game for my mornings. And atleast now I knew what woke her up.

Which was quite the surprise.

Time for my game to end. I got up and pushed the curtains aside, opened the windows and breathed in the fresh air.

'ARGH! I'm sleeping!', Callie groaned.

'Come on Calliope. The sun is out. It looks like a good day. Lets go out. Maybe to the park.'

'We can go out later. Come here. Let's sleep', I could barely make out the words that came out of her mouth as she held a pillow to her face.

'Calliope! Please!', I get no response. That's it. I have to level up. She asked for it. 'Calliope Torres, if you don't wake up, I am going to tickle you till you beg me to stop.'

All I heard was a chuckle.

That's it. I jumped on the bed and moved my fingers to her waist. It was easy since her hands were holding the pillow. Being as smart as I am, I used one hand to hold her hands still. Now both her hands were defenceless and I had an entire territory to conquer.

I could hear her bright laughs. I wanted to hear more of that before I became more aggressive. She is trying her best to avoid my attack. She settled on rolling back and forth on the bed. The next thing I know, she is at the edge of the bed and before I could warn her, THUD!

Oops…

I cover my mouth with my hands trying to hold the laughter in. I lean forward and look down. Previously laughing Callie was now not saying anything. She looked up at me with a straight face.

'You pushed me down!'

'I did not! You fell down. I was going to warn you but well you were faster in your actions. Now get up!'

'Oh Arizona! It hurts. It hurts so bad. I can't move.'

'Calliope, you are a pathetic liar. You get up right now or, or else I am going to jump on you.'

'You wouldn't,' she joked.

'Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?'

She looked like she was thinking for a moment. I am sure she realized that I was actually capable of jumping on her which is why she got up without a complaint.

'Now that's a good girl. Just for that I am going to make you coffee by the time you get ready.'

'Oh you better love, unless you want to go out with a zombie.'

I shook my head at her comment and made my way out to make coffee. Living with Callie was the best thing that had happened to her. Most of my mornings were bright and most of my nights were sexy. I enjoyed this so much.

We were both quick to get ready and make our way. It was a nice Sunday morning, something which was rare. We first decided to go out for brunch and then to the park.

Our days were very busy and we missed time together. Today was perfect. I didn't have work and Callie luckily had a break herself. Taking advantage of our free time, we silently decided to get some Callie and Arizona time back. Callie took me to _**Le Pain Quotidien. **__It was the perfect place for brunch and a perfect way to spoil me, as she puts it. They had the best brunch menu and the start of a day with a good meal was so needed._

_The waitress came and gave us our menu._

_'Here you go. This is our regular menu and this is our special menu for today. I'll be here when you are ready to place an order', she said._

_'Oh thank you. We won't take long', Callie said and smiled at her. The smile that melts me. Looks like I wasn't the only person who melted. The young waitress stood by our table, looking at Callie for a little longer and finally left us alone._

_'Calliope! You have to stop doing that.'_

_'Umm doing what?'_

_'Smile like that!'_

_'Excuse me?'_

_'You smile at people that 1000 vault smile and people just melt!'_

_'Arizona, don't be ridiculous.'_

_'You had to see the way she was looking at you. She was totally falling for you. She saw you smile and that's it. She falls for you.'_

_'Look who's talking. You have no idea what your smile does to people, especially me. Those dimples make my world spin. When are you going to stop doing that? You know you use those dimples to your advantage.'_

_Well that was true._

_'Fine! But at least they don't ask me out or something. She is coming back and by the look on her face, she is nervous because she is going to give you her number', I say when I see how nervous the waitress is._

_'Oh so you can read minds now.'_

_'Umm…Hi! Are you ready to place your orders?'_

_'Yes we are', Callie smiles. AGAIN. She places our order and I see the waitress still writing. The next thing I see is that she has scribbled her name on a note and she hands it to MY girlfriend._

_Callie is just shocked. She looks at me giving me an 'i-don't-know-what-to-say-look.' _

_'Umm… Hey Jamie', I say after I read her name tag, 'This here is my girlfriend. So can you not be a puppy and come after her. Because she is with me. And I am not letting her go, ever, if she doesn't mind', I say and quickly look at Callie for her reaction. She gives me her loving smile and crooks her head to the left. 'So let's just stick to our orders okay?'_

_She looked embarrassed. She left in a hurry and I turned to look at Callie._

_'Never letting me go huh?' she asks me with a chuckle._

_'Nope, never. Do you mind?'_

_'I would be a fool too mind.'_

_'Quite right', I say and wink at her._

_She just nods her head and takes a sip of her water._

_'I guess I can read minds after all.'_

_'Dork.'_

* * *

_Callie's P.O.V_

_Brunch was nice. I never saw the phone number coming. But I loved the way Arizona handled it. She is so adorable. We had small talks while we ate and made are way to the park._

_It really was a pretty day. The park was quiet too. So peaceful._

_Arizona and I walked along a path that had a beautiful view on the side._

_'What was your first impression of me? When you saw me, at your house?', Arizona asks me._

'What's with the sudden question?'

'I always wondered.'

'Hmm. I thought you were crazy, just barging in like that. But I thought that you were unbelievably cute and ridiculously beautiful. Those blue eyes are hypnotizing Zona. I literally fell for you the moment I saw you. What about you?'

'You're so sweet, Calliope. I thought you were a moron and a retard. And I can't help it. I didn't know you weren't the one playing the guitar. But I was frozen. The minute I saw you, I was stuck on you.'

'Who's the sweet talker now?'

'Sugar is my middle name'

I just shook my head and leaned in to kiss her. Her childlike behaviour was very entertaining.

'Yeah sure'

'Calliope! Look, there is a beautiful tree there. It has good shade and a perfect view. How about we spend some time by the tree?'

'Sounds great babe. Come on!'

'Race you there?'

'Oh you're on!'

And we were off. Arizona was pretty fast. I was surprised. But then again she surprises me every day. But I was taller. So I had longer legs. And I was working out pretty well lately.

Long legs + Good muscles = Yeah it's obvious. I won!

I touched the tree and turned to see Arizona not very far. I opened my arms and she ran into me. I was wrong when I thought I could keep my balance. I fell backwards and Arizona fell on me.

'You are liking this aren't you. Making me fall a lot today and falling on me', I say to her reminding her of the fall from the bed this morning.

'Do you want me to move?', she asks simply. Her chin was on her hands which were placed on my chest. My head was on an elevated ground and that allowed me to see her face perfectly. I move a strand of her hair behind her face and say, 'Not at all.'

We stayed there for a while. Loving the embrace. We weren't surrounded by the world today so we didn't mind staying in that position for a while.

Spending the entire day with Arizona was so much fun. She was not only the love of life but also my best friend and I have a great time with her.

The afternoon and evening was spent lazing around. Wanting to go home, we decided to order some pizza and watch some movie. We ended up watching our favourite detective TV show followed by a sitcom. Luckily we enjoyed the same show and didn't have to fight to flip channels.

Arizona's phone rang and she went to the other room to answer it. I finally decided to get some guitar time and picked up my beloved instrument. I was tuning it when one of the strings broke and hit my hand.

'Crap!'

'Calliope? What happened?' Arizona called as she entered the room.

'My string broke. My G STRING BROKE!'

I hated it. I didn't like it when any of my strings broke. I took the loss personally.

I turned to look at Arizona who bit her lip to stop laughing. I could hear faint laughter coming from the other side of her phone.

'It's your mother, isn't it?' I asked her.

She nodded her head.

Great! Her mother had the habit of catching me at inappropriate times or at inappropriate words. Just the other day she overhead my groans when I was working out and immediately assumed something completely different.

I don't think I even get embarrassed any more. Just hard luck. Instead I focused my attention on fixing my guitar. I may have been too sensitive. I was just lovingly patting my guitar once it was fixed when I heard a throat clear behind me.

'Are you patting your guitar?'

'Umm yes…'

'You do know that it is only a guitar right?'

'Haww! How could you? This here, is the love of my life!'

'I thought I was the love of your life!'

I looked back and forth between my guitar and Arizona.

'Are you kidding me?' she asks me.

'What? You can't expect me to stop loving it.'

'Well then why don't you ask your guitar to give you a good night kiss?', she said then went to our bedroom door, turned and winked.

I carefully placed my guitar on the stand. 'Sorry sweetie, I'll come and spend some time with you tomorrow.' I kiss my guitar and make my way to my bedroom.

I wouldn't leave Arizona for anything!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey dear readers! To helenkidd1 - I really wished if i could think of more. But somehow i am just not that good with this writing job. I was thinking that i could take three days to see if i can go somewhere else. If not then i really think that i should end at the next chapter. I don't want to keep anybody waiting for too long. The purpose for this story was served anyway. Thank you AZsgirl.

Hope you'll enjoy reading. This chapter is not proof read, so all mistakes are mine! If anybody has any suggestions on the story or the end, feel free to let me know :)

* * *

Chapter 21

Callie's P.O.V

'Callie we have sold a million copies. You did it!' says Carl.

'No Carl, we did it!'

It had been 6 months since I got my album out. And I have sold a million copies. I am so happy right now. I never expected this. Sure I was good, I had that self confidence, but I did not expect people to listen to me. Not so many atleast.

I was so content. I had the perfect girlfriend and living with her was the best decision ever. I had a job that I loved too much and loving people around me. I feel blessed.

'Callie', Carl says when he comes up to me. He pulls me by the hand and takes me to a corner so that I can hear him over the screams of joy and laughter filled in the room. 'We have been waiting for this moment a long time. Some of our previous artists were not able to handle the task at hand. But I knew you were different. It has been such an amazing time with you.'

'I totally agree, Carl. This has been one hell of a time. Something I am always going to remember and cherish. Thank you so much for the support.'

'I'm glad we chose you Callie. Best decision of my life!', he says and gives me a big hug and a big smile. He really is happy. His company name just lived up to its reputation and I can see how relaxed he looked now.

'There is one more thing, Cal. There are some reporters who want to interview you on your huge success…'

'I'll be happy to do that!', I say before he could finish.

'No…umm…I am not worried about that. The one on one interviews are fine. You know how much matter to disclose and how to keep the fans attracted. I just…umm… had this conversation with one interviewer who wants to interview you and Arizona together. Seeing how successful she herself is in her field, she has made quite the name for herself. They want to interview you together. Your first public interview together. You up for it?'

I smile at the mention of my girlfriend's name and her work. Yes it is true that Arizona has got a name for herself and has given some interviews herself which have been posted online or in magazines. She was the best and there was no denying that. It was good. She wasn't known by my name, she had her own recognition.

'Wow. That's…umm….surprising? And shocking too!' I say with a chuckle. 'Carl, I am up for it, I really am. But before I say yes, I need to run it by Arizona and see how she feels about it.'

'Yeah of course. Will you be able to tell me by tomorrow?'

'Yes sure. I will talk to her tonight.'

'Thanks Callie'

'No problem.'

I rushed home to find Arizona and ask her about the new situation. There was a time when she was not up for the idea about talking about us in front of millions. She had assured me that she didn't mind it now but I still had a doubt in my mind. I didn't want to make her upset. Sure she was not being interviewed as my girlfriend but because of her amazing work, however we would still be asked questions.

I enter the house and I see her on the couch, lying down and watching some television.

'Hi sweetie', she says

'Hi', I say with the biggest smile I can give her.

I put my bag next to the couch and walk towards where her legs are on the couch. I lift them, sit down and put her legs on my lap. I stare at the TV, spacing out, thinking about how to have this conversation with her. Unconsciously I start massaging her legs.

'Is there something on your mind Calliope?'

My name being called out drew me back to the living.

'What?'

'I said is there something on your mind? Clearly there is.'

'I was just thinking... Umm... You look so pretty today', I tried and smiled at her.

'Hmm... What did you do Calliope?'

Her eyes narrow, tight lips, perfect jaw line and blue eyes kinda make me nervous.

'Umm...umm...okay so there is something I need to talk to you about.'

'What is it?'

'Carl told me that, he had this conversation with one interviewer who wants to interview you and me together. Seeing how successful you are and how I am getting there, they want to do this. A public interview together. What do you think?'

A few seconds pass and she is still staring at me. Am I supposed to say something now, or not? A couple of seconds later she speaks.

'Calliope! You're so sweet. I know and understand your concern towards me, but you don't have to ask me so seriously. And it's not like they are going to put a gun to my head and ask me to say everything. If we don't wish to answer, we won't. Though I'll be stupid to let go of a chance to claim you mine. And I mean it when I say it'.

She smiled her best genuine smile and I knew then that she means it.

'Thank you Zona. Thank you for not turning this into something big. Thank you for going along with it.'

Arizona shifted her legs back up and sat up straight. She had a twinkle in her eyes. I felt her hand cup my face.

'I will always go along with it, Calliope'

God this woman. She says one liner's with so much passion, it just melts me. I was unable to keep the distance between us any longer. I lean closer to her and kiss her. Slow at first, then it turned out to be pretty heated. I couldn't stop. Hell I didn't WANT to stop.

'Wow', she said when we finally pulled apart.

'I know'

'When is the interview?'

'Friday.'

'We should start preparing for it, don't you think?'

'Do we really have to?' I ask her, my voice clearly indicating that I was turned on.

She got up from her place and pulled me up.

'Yes we do. And the best place to do that is in the bedroom', she says and winks at me.

'Oh! Yes of course. Lead the way babe.'

Arizona's P.O.V.

'So in short, stick to the same story, as discussed. Don't get into too many details and don't get angry', Meredith says.

'Why would we get angry?' I ask.

'Arizona, these interviews can be very intense. The questions thrown your way might not be delicate. There will be heat. You need to be ready for that'

'Okay, I get it. It'll be okay, I promise', I say.

'And Cal?' Cristina turns to face Callie.

'Yeah?'

'DO-NOT-START-SPEAKING-SPANISH!'

'I don't always do that Cristina!'

'Are you sure? Do you want me to take you down memory lane?'

Callie rolled her eyes at Cristina and turned to face me.

'You ready for this?' she asked.

I love how worried she gets sometimes.

'Yes love, I'm ready'

She took my hand in hers and we waited for our time. It was the day of the interview and Meredith and Cristina just gave us some last minute details to remember. They really were a good team.

We weren't waiting for long when our names were being called out and we were asked to go out on set. Live interview. Normally I would be scared, but I had Callie by my side. No room to be scared.

After hugs and smiles and 'hellos', we finally took our seats. Sarah, our interviewer sat from across us and introduced us.

'I would really like to welcome our guests today, the amazing Arizona Robbins and the very talented Callie Torres!'

The entire room filled with applause. It was overwhelming. I now knew how Callie might be feeling when she performed in front of a huge crowd. There were atleast a 100 people on the set and they were all very welcoming.

'Thank you Sarah, it is an honour to be here.'

'So let's begin because I can't wait to know more about both of you. Arizona, you are a child counsellor and suddenly you were recognized for your work and you were asked to lead many projects, how did that feel?'

'Frankly, I always knew I would do good work. It didn't matter how big, I just knew I would reach a place where I would be proud of myself and my loved ones', I looked at Callie and she gave me a quick smile, 'would be proud of me too. So more than anything, I felt like I am exactly where I need to be!'

'That is really nice Arizona. We are happy to have achievers like you. Now to Callie Torres... You are literally making people dance, smile, cry, pray, sleep and feel many such emotions, all through your music. How does that feel?'

'When I first held a guitar in my hand or when I first performed on stage, I knew that this was what I wanted to do. I had a decision, I had a plan. But I didn't know that it would come at me like this. And I so grateful for that. And I have idols whose music would help me grow, so it feels so good when my music or my voice can do that to someone.'

'Wow! I must say, both you ladies are very well spoken. Before we move on to more questions related to your job, let's get a little personal here. The magazine said that you two are a couple, is that right Callie?'

I look at Callie and see that she is blushing just like me. She is adorable. I could kiss her just now and not stop...okay control!

'Umm...yes actually, we are together', she said, looked at me with those loving eyes and took my hand in hers.

'And since how long have you two been together? Did it happen after you both did really well in your work?'

'No, we met long before that', I say. 'The success at work was just a bonus. Calliope has been my support throughout', I smile at her.

She looks at me with that precious look and gives me a light kiss on my cheek. There is round of "aww's" in the studio. Callie looks at me surprised and apologetically. I know she couldn't stop herself from doing that. I've been there. So I just give her a reassuring smile. She smiles back and we have a new energy to answer the questions.

The conversation was flowing very slowly. Our interviewer did try to get more details out of us but Callie and I are stubborn. We stuck to our plan and I know Cristiana would be grinning right now. I spoke a little more about my work and so did Callie. Because of public demand, Callie had to sing two lines of her song. She looked at me and sang her ever so popular

_'If I lay here,_

_if I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?!' _

Her intention towards me were clear with that. That's what I love about us. Somehow we just know.

'So Arizona, would you like to tell the youth out there what could help them open themselves up a little more?' she asked me. It was clear that we were talking about the folks that belonged to the LGBT community.

'Yes. Most of the lovely young adults who talk to me, express a lot of emotions of fear. Let me tell them one thing, Fear cuts deeper than a sword. Let fear run your life and you will never really move from your current position. You will be stuck. Don't give in to fear, fight it. Who knows, maybe your loved one's may actually support you like mine did. Just communicate well and be who you want to be. Someone will always support you.'

'That was deep. Callie? Do you have anything to say?'

'Yes', she says,' I did have a rough life in the beginning when I first came out. But eventually it all gets better. Listen to your heart and be true to yourself. Because if you make decisions on what other people want, you will never be happy. Take risks, fall down multiple times. Someday you'll get your balance. Someday you'll find a beautiful person like how I did and it will all be okay.'

Now I can't control. I lean in and just go for a quick kiss on the lips. I don't care what happens later. I love this woman and in the present all I want to do is love her.

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

Arizona and I are comfortable on the bed when there is a knock on the door. Arizona goes and opens the door revealing a familiar red haired face.

'Hi Addie! What are you doing here?' Arizona asks her while she hugs her.

'Oh I was in the neighbourhood.' Addie says as she walks in.

'Neighbourhood? Or really at the neighbour's?' I ask.

Come on. It was no news that Alex and her were together.

'Umm what?'

My next look may have been a little intimidating since she looked away. A text on my phone saved her.

CHECK YOUR WEBSITE

'Umm Cristina just told me to check my website, I don't know why. This will only take a minute and then I am getting back to you!

I check my website. I know what I had to see since my notification box, which was linked to Cristian and Meredith's accounts, showed 218 new messages. 218! I opened a few to read that they were fan mails. Not just mine, Arizona and mine. Apparently some people really liked the interview, as per the mails.

'Arizona, you have to see this!' I say.

'What is it?'

I read out an email to her.

_**Dear Callie and Arizona,**_

_**I am a huge fan from a small town. Callie, I love your music and Arizona I think you're great. After your interview yesterday, I really starting accepting myself and I told my best friend about my sexuality and she took it well. But I have the two of you to thank for it! So Thank you. Thank you so much.**_

_**I love you sooo much.**_

_**Love**_

_**Crazy bugger**_

'And there are 218 of them!' I say.

'218?' Addie and Arizona say in unison

'Yup!'

Yeah! I knew how shocked they were. I was too. There were some people out there who were looking up to us. US. We read more emails and so many different words for us. CUTE, HEROES, IDOLS, ANGELS, ADORABLE, SEXY, STARS, TEAM and my personal favourite, LOVERS! This felt good!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys... Thank you for all the lovely comments. I am trying very hard to write even a little part of the chapters as and when possible. Please be patient with me. My lovely friend and beta, lala3194 has given me a certain idea and i am trying to take this story forward in that direction. Lets see what happens. This chapter is not proof read, so all mistakes are mine. I will soon replace the chapters which are proof read. Thank you for reading :D Makes me feel so good :"**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Callie's P.O.V.

The mornings where Arizona wakes me up with light kisses are a blessing in disguise. They are like the source of my morning energy. And no matter how cheesy that sounds, it is true. But right now I wasn't woken up by her kisses. I was woken up by her voice. Her panicked voice.

'Shit! Oh shit! Oh shittt!', I could hear her from outside.

I quickly removed my thick covers, got up and placed my feet on the ground. I rushed outside. I tracked her voice coming from the kitchen and I made my way there.

Next I saw my girlfriend looking at something unrecognizable on the pan with a freaked out expression. I looked around to see if there was any fire or any other type of dangers in the room. There wasn't. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

'What are you doing Arizona? And why were you screaming?'

My voice seemed to have shaken her because she jumped when she heard me.

'Calliope! I didn't see you there! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry!'

'Yes. You did give me a little scare, but i see that you're okay. What happened though. What are you upto?'

'Umm... I was trying to cook!'

'Ha! No seriously though, what were you doing?!'

'I WAS trying to cook', her expression told me that she was not joking. She continued, 'I wanted to do something special for you. So I thought why not something unusual. Maybe a breakfast in bed would be a good way to start the morning.'

'Aww! You're such a sweetheart'

'I would have actually made a good breakfast but then I got…distracted.'

'Distracted while cooking? How did that happen?'

'I was waiting for the oats to cook and started checking my mail. I stumbled upon another few of fan mails. There were different girls, of different ages, who thanked us. They have mentioned how we changed their choices, how we motivated them, how we gave them some strength and how they look up to us. It actually feels good you know, to read things like that. It encourages me to do more.'

'I know! Those people out there are so sweet. You know, when I read the first mail, I really felt happy. I wish to do this more. I wish we could get these groups of people together and just help them and learn a lot in the process.'

'Then maybe we should do something like that. Help those girls! But how?'

'We can get our own website?'

'And forums? And communities?'

'And you can help with counselling?'

'And you can help with motivational music?'

'Ooh! And my favourite, we can show them true lovers!'

'Calliope! You really are stuck with that. Yes! And TRUE LOVERS!'

'Sooner or later, we will get on with this.'

'It's a deal'

A quick smile later we drew our attention back to food.

'I'm sorry I couldn't get you a meal', she said.

I go close to her and pull her by the waist. She looks up at me with an innocent expression.

'I appreciate the effort, love. But there are other ways to wake me up in the morning that you are more familiar with. And I really like those too.'

'Oh really?! Like what?'

'Like the time when you kiss me . Your soft lips on mine. Your hands around my neck. My hands on your waist.'

'Like this?', she said and leaned in to kiss me. It was exactly how I described it. Her lips on mine. Her hands around my neck. And mine on her waist.

'Yes. That was perfect! So leave the cooking to me. You can take care of other things okay?'

'But Calliope, I want to COOK for you.'

Her puppy face left me no choice.

'Fine. You can cook. But you promise me that you will cook under adult supervision only.'

'Hmm... Who is the adult we are talking about?'

'Me!'

'Oh. That is a very good deal.'

'Yes it is. And if you promise to be a good student then I can even teach you a few things. You up for it?' I say in a deep voice which I know turns her on and I'm pretty sure she was.

'I love the idea but I can't promise to be good when you're around', she whispered in my ears, this time making me shiver.

'I think I can handle it!'

'You say that now!'

'Either way, I have nothing to lose babe. So try me!'

'Haha...good answer!'

* * *

Yeah! We kinda got distracted shortly after that! ;)

Now I was busy making breakfast for my girlfriend and myself. When she tried, it didn't end well. Certainly not eatable. So, I had to start all over again.

'When do you have to go for work?', I ask her. She was getting certain benefits on the time due to her high status. And she was definitely making good use of them. Especially the one where she could go to work later. Like today.

'Not for another two hours.'

'I like it when you are around more in the mornings. I love spending time with you. I'm glad our time today hasn't been bad. Or else I miss you terribly. This fits so well!'

'I know! I love this too. I'm so happy when I'm with you. This is just perfect!'

A quick kiss later I see the book she is flipping through.

'What are you reading?', I ask her.

'An old book of mine. It has wonderful facts about different animals around the world and really cute pictures. My personal favourite is the penguin.'

'Penguin? That's your favourite?'

'Yup! They are absolutely adorable.I have only seen them on television though. Must be fun to watch them wiggle around in reality!'

'Hmm...! Maybe we should take a vacation. And go to someplace nice, cold if possible and only you and me. We could go to a place where there are penguins.'

'Mmm... I like the sound of a vacation. We badly need one. We have been working too hard. A break would be really nice. Plus spending whole days with you is the best part', she says and flashes her dimples. Beautiful.

'Arizona, don't try to get my hopes up high if you don't plan to follow. You know you have a lot of work for a week or two.'

'Babe, I really like the idea of it. I am willing to take that time off of work for you.'

'You're serious? We go for a vacation soon?'

'YES!'

'Let's plan it today. I will talk to Carl and Cristina and see when I can get some time off. You talk to Principal Webber. Maybe by night we can figure out the dates?'

'Haha! Calm down. Yes! Let's do that. Tonight we decide.'

'I am SO EXCITED!'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

'Arizona', I heard my name.

I turned to find the owner of the voice that called me and walked towards the group of people waving their hands at me.

'Hi guys!'

'Hey!' 'Hi' 'hello'

'Where have you been for the past couple of days?', Teddy asked me and Addison and Mark looked at me with the same expression as hers.

'I had a lot of paperwork to do. And make presentations for new projects', I say.

'Hard days huh?!', Mark said.

'Yup! But I like it', I say and give them a forced smile. I guess they saw it.

'Arizona, do you have something on your mind that is bothering you?'

'Umm...no no its nothing!'

'Hey maybe we can help.'

'It's just that Callie and I were talking about taking a vacation soon...'

'Why is that a problem?'

'Let her finish Mark!', said Addie and slapped him lightly on his head.

'Ow!'

'I had a nice chat with Principal Webber. I had to ask him when I could get a break. He was kind to grant me days off immediately. He knew I didn't take any holidays since I've been working here. Apart from a couple of sick days and the days when I had to travel around for work. But of course he didn't mind that. It was all good for the school'

'So what's the problem'

'Mark! Let her finish', Teddy said and punched him hard.

'Oww! You girls!', barked Mark.

Mentally I wad smiling. This was fun to watch.

'So I was happy. But just a few minutes back I ended a long conversation with a reputed university that wanted me to conduct seminars for their students. It wouldn't be more than 4-5 days, but it would come in the way of Callie's and my holiday planning. I hope she's not mad when I talk to her.'

'Oh Arizona! Callie knows that it is your work. She won't be mad. She respects you too much to get mad!', said Addie.

'Ahem. May I speak now?', Mark asks. Him being so polite got us all laughing. I nodded and he continued. 'Arizona, Addie is right. Cal loves you and she won't be mad at you. She will be upset that's for sure but its okay. You can take a holiday later.'

'But what if she isn't free later?'

'Zona, you're over thinking this. Come on! You can't get upset already without even having a conversation with Callie.'

'Yeah you're right. I'm just being stupid.'

'Glad you realized!'

This time I took a hit on Mark. He just got up and left and we three had a good laugh again. I could get used to this. Now I just have to get over with work, ditch the few reporters who might be waiting outside and finally talk to Callie.

-Later at home-

I entered the house to find Callie sitting by kitchen counter and drinking wine. She looked at me and gave me her lovely smile, but it didn't reach her eyes like it normally did. Maybe she could sense my tension or maybe she spoke to Addie or Mark. Shit.

I leave my bag on the counter top and sit on the other stool.

'I'll get you some wine', she said and got up to get me a glass.

'Thank you!', I said as she placed the glass in front of me. Okay I need to get this over with.

'Calliope, I...umm... I spoke with the chief. He was willing to grant me some time off.'

'That's nice!'

'Yes, but I got a call from a university shortly after that. They want me to conduct a few seminars for their students. The dates are right when we decided to get a break. And after that, I don't know, we might not get much time together to get a vacation. But this is huge!'

'Arizona, breathe, I'm not angry or upset. I can see that you're worried about that. Don't be. You have put in a lot of time for your research and it is paying off.'

'I know. And I am so happy to get this chance but the whole day I was thinking about how mad you might be when you hear this.'

'Arizona, I am not mad at you'

Ok this was getting weird. Today morning she was so excited. When I went to work she reminded me again, to talk to Principal Webber and her face does not have her smile. Something was wrong.

'But you are mad about something. I can see it on your face. What am I missing?'

'I spoke to Carl about a vacation', she said as she took a deep breath in, 'He said I could go after the tour'

'What tour?'

'They want me to go on a tour for shows since my album got a lot of comments. I sold a lot of copies and they want me to travel for it. That's how artists make their mark.'

'How many days, Calliope?', I asked her with a hint of anger in my voice.

'120 days!'

120 days! Here I was thinking that Callie may understand my situation and we go for a vacation next month, but she is going to be away for 90 days!

'And when were you planning to tell me this Callie?' I know she realized that I was angry when I used her shortened name.

'Arizona, I just got home. I was pretty upset myself. I couldn't tell you over the phone love.'

Her calm form made me give up my anger. I took a deep breath and went to sit on the couch. Callie came next to me and had a seat. I could feel her eyes on me. I could feel them. I couldn't stop thinking about how I would spend four months away from her. I was too used to her. Sure I travelled a couple of times to various places but it wasn't more than 3-4 days at the most. This was not going to be easy.

'Where do you have to go?', I ask.

'Starting with the country itself. I have done tours before but that was before I had a name. I have to start again. I will then travel south to my birth place, Mexico. The days will be spent in different countries after that.'

'When do you leave?'

'In two weeks. Carl has been planning this for a while now. He said that he wanted to tell me only when he was almost ready. No giving me high hopes and all. And I know this is too short notice, but babe, I have to go. And I wish you could come with me. We would have travelled the world together, but that is not fair to you. I can't ask you to leave your job for four months for me, unless you want to come with me. And I promise you, once I'm back, we take a long vacation together. No disturbance. No work. Only you and me.'

I look at her face and the teary eyes of my girlfriend make me melt. She looked sad.

I wiped a single tear that had made its way on her cheek and leaned in to give her a deep kiss. This kiss was talking for us, telling us how sad we both felt at the idea of staying away for so long. Staying away from Callie would be painful. 4 days are unbearable, 4 months would be torture. We kept kissing till we didn't pour out our emotions completely. We didn't need to talk it all out. Sometimes a big hug, a deep kiss or a quick glance would say lot of things.

We ended the kiss and looked at each other.

'I can't come, Calliope!'

'I know I know! We'll be fine.'

The hint of confidence in her voice makes me happy.

'Yes. It will be difficult because I can't live without you for so long. And I know you can't be away from me either. But we will make the best of technology!'

'Yes! I will call you ten times everyday!'

I smiled at her and took her hand in mine.

'Hold me close for these two weeks then', I said and took her to the room.

We quickly changed to our night ware, exhaustion apparent on our faces. I went on the bed and tried to go further down my blanket to make myself warm.

'Are you cold?'

'Very!'

She got under the covers and came close to me. 'I have told you that you need body heat. Come closer.'

I turned my back to her and snuggled in closer to her. She came from behind and wrapped her warm hands over me.

'You're hot!', I say!

She chuckled. ' I know. Hot for you', she whispered.

4 months! That is going to be tough. But right now, I only want to think about today. Worrying for tomorrow, can be left for tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys. I am trying to write something interesting that i have come up with. Most of the relationships with distance usually end up being a little sad, but i plan to make some changes with that, so be known, I don't plan to make ''distance'' a problem. If it goes as planed then it could be fun.

Also this chapter is not proof read, yet. I have updated the other chapters after my amazing beta lala3194 helped me out and I will do the same for this. I hope you aren't disappointed, thanks for reading :)

* * *

Chapter 23

Callie P.O.V

Ahh! Two weeks are almost over and in less than 48 hours, I will be on a plane, starting my tour. Since it is a Friday night, Arizona and I decided to get out of the house. This gave me an idea to go over to Joe's and ask all our friends to come as well. I would like to meet them before I go for four months.

I am standing in the kitchen waiting for my girlfriend to get ready. God! Sometimes I really don't understand what takes her so long to get ready.

'Ari, come on! We have to be there today!'

'Hold your horses. I am just finishing up'

I pick up two fruits and start to juggle them when Arizona entered the room. I didn't pull my eyes away from the fruits. Not until she spoke.

'What are you doing?'

'Practising!'

'Are you planning to leave your perfectly good singer career to be an amateur juggler?'

'Hey! Someday I might become really good. This is pretty difficult on its own.'

'Wow Calliope! You have some crazy skills. Juggling with two fruits? That is commendable!'

I rolled my eyes and kept the fruits back in the basket.

'I was just killing time', I said and looked up to see her. I swear I froze on the spot. She was looking stunning! It was unbelievable how a simple blue dress could look so sexy when it was hugging Arizona's body. I was practically drooling.

'Like what you see?', she asked me after a while.

'I love it!'

I went over to hold her by the waist. I needed the touch, I need the closeness.

'You are beautiful Arizona, the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on, but today you are nothing short of GORGEOUS!'

We were so close. I could feel her breath on my lips. Before she could reply to my statement, I kissed her. Slowly. Softly. Passionately. But also sensually.

I didn't realize for how long we stood their kissing each other but I know that once we stopped, I didn't want to go anywhere anymore. I just wanted to be here. And I am pretty sure she saw my need for her.

'Calliope, as much as I loved that, we have to go.'

'Don't wanna'

'Our friends are coming to meet you, love'

'I'll meet them when I'm back'

'Let's meet them today and I promise to make it up to you tonight', she whispered in my ear.

'I'll hold you to it!'

I took her hand and walked to the door. Soon we entered the bar. It wasn't over crowded. Atleast not yet. We were looking around to try and locate our friends when my name was called out.

'Torres!'

I looked to a table where all our friends were beginning to gather around. We walked over to them and said our 'hellos' to everyone and began indulging in small talk. Shortly Arizona and Teddy were in deep conversation and I decided to let them be.

I noticed that Cristina and Meredith had already finished half of a tequila bottle. Them being drunk is actually fun and I was pretty excited to see what was going to happen.

'Torres! Here, I have you shots ready', Mark said as he handed me a shot glass of… no idea what. I gulped down the liquid and waited for the awful taste vanishes. It never got to that because Mark had another glass ready for me which I hurriedly gulped down.

'This is strong'

'I asked for the best'

'Do I even want to know what I gulped down?'

'Umm… it's better if you don't!'

Without asking more questions about the drinks, I focused my attention on just ingesting them and having a good time.

It was just twenty mintues after we had walked in and we were already killing it on the dance floor. Addie, Mark, Cristina, Meredith, Arizona and I were all having a good time shaking a leg. It felt good, to dance. It was like I was getting my emotions out into postures, oh it felt so good!

I was following Cristina's jumping form of dance when I laid my eyes on Teddy at the bar. I excused myself from the group and made my way towards her.

'Hi Teddy'

'Hi Cal. Why are you not dancing anymore?'

'I just came here to talk to you'

'Oh! What's up?'

'I…I umm…Ok so the thing is…I am going on day after.'

'I am aware of that!'

'No teddy, I mean…. I am going on Sunday and Arizona is going to be here, alone. And I know that she is an adult and she can take care of herself and that you will be there for her at all times but Teddy, she is really really going to need you. Being away, for us, is not going to be easy. I know this because I know how much I am going to miss her. And she will come to you and tell you things that she will not tell me in order to not cause me pain, but I am here to ask you to tell me. I want you to tell me when she tells you something important because I want to be there to talk to her. Please Teds'

'Callie, breathe. Relax. I understand what you are saying. And I promise you to be there for her and I will tell you what she doesn't tell you. I promise you.'

I take a deep breath after hearing those words. It was like I was finally freed of some heavy guilt on my chest. I had this thought on the back of my mind since those two weeks. I thought I wouldn't be able to give Arizona the comfort because I was away. But I wouldn't let that happen.

'I think you should go back to her. Her face tells me that she is missing you already', she says.

I just smile at her and got up from the stool.

'And Callie…?', she calls out and I turn around to see her. 'You are a really good person and girlfriend. I mean I knew that already but I am glad that Arizona chose you to be her partner.'

'And I am happy that she chose you as her friend.'

I walk over to the dance floor when quick hands engulf me into a hug. I am shaken at first but the hold over me is familiar and I recognize whose hands are on me.

'Aria! You made it!'

'Of course I did! My little sis is going away for four months, I needed a hug!'

'Sure you did!'

'You need to be careful there, Cal! You can't be careless, not that you are, but I would like to remind you.'

'Aria, I am not 12 anymore! I am old enough to take care of myself, you know!'

'So what?! You are still my little sister, so you will listen to me… You should let somebody know about your whereabouts at all times….do not drink to the point of losing consciousness….'

Pretty soon I was just looking at her lips move. I had completely lost interest. My eyes moved towards the blonde curls that I love so much and they just stop there. Arizona is on the floor trying to move her waist to a Spanish song that has just made its way through the speakers. I smile at how cutely she tries to be good.

A touch on my shoulder bring me back to my senses.

'I see that you are not listening to me anymore and you are looking too horny for me to see, so you can go over to Arizona. I can just text you all of this.'

Without even acknowledging her words, I quickly make my way towards Arizona.

She smiles at me and I move towards her, just inches apart. I put my hands on her waist and guide them perfectly to the beat. I love dancing freely, but close hot dances with my girlfriend are a completely different feeling.

We spend holding eachother for a couple more songs. There is no talking. Just eye contact and dancing.

We end up having a make put session in the middle of the dance floor giving a pleasure to many foreign eyes and only break away when oxygen is a necessity.

'Wanna get out of here?', I ask her.

'Like you wouldn't believe.'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

I open my eyes suddenly. I woke up from a dream, a dream which I already have no memory of. I look around to find the familiar walls of my room and the sexy body of my girlfriend next to me.

I look up at the ceiling trying to remember the unfortunate dream that had woken me up.

'What's up babe? Why are you awake?'

'I woke up from a dream and now I can't sleep again.'

'Come here', she said and opened her hands. I quickly snuggled in her arms, with my back facing her front and sighed at the loving feeling. 'You just let me hold you and you will sleep just fine!'

'I am sure I will'

And I did. The next time I woke up, it was pretty late in the morning. My girlfriend still had her protective hold against me.

I couldn't resist her anymore. I turned in her arms and she obviously didn't even realize. I laid soft kisses all over her face when she finally starting coming back to life.

'Mmm….. I love it when you wake me up this way'

'I love it too'

I put my head over her chest, just enjoying the feeling. One last day of this and then nothing for four months.

We stayed there in silence, holding the other for minutes. I didn't want to open my mouth because I knew I was eventually going to cry and I think she felt the same way. Finally Callie was the first one to break the silence.

'What are you thinking about?'

'You know what!'

'Arizona…!'

'No, love. It is not bad thoughts, I promise. I am just going to miss you a lot. I know you have to go. I understand.'

'I am going to miss you too, love. So SO much.'

'How will I cook without you?'

'How will I laugh all the time without you?'

'How will be sane without you?'

'How will I manage without you?'

'How will I sleep without you?'

'Yes, how will I sleep without you?'

Those brown eyes looking at me with so much love make me cry. It hits me. She is going to go and it suddenly hits me.

'I will skype with you everyday.'

'And I wake you up everyday. Your own personal wake up call'

'The best wake up call!'

'Don't try to flatter me'

'But it's true'

'I like my feet on the ground. Don't get me to fly babe. The ground is lovely and beautiful.'

'You know what else is beautiful? You laughing more than you crying.'

That sure got out a smile from my face.

'There it is'

And I smiled some more.

'Don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine. I have enough company.'

'You better not keep your ass locked up in an empty apartment. Have enough fun because once I get back, I am not letting you out of my sight.'

'I wouldn't expect anything else!'

We were still hangover and it was a bad feeling. So we decided to finally get up and get some food in our system. The plan was to spend the entire day together, with nobody disturbing us. Just a peaceful day together.

By the end of the day we had both spend some time crying a little and a great amount of time consoling eachother. It was like we were babies. Babies who were best friends. When they didn't get to play with the other, even for a day, they were grumpy. But the innocence remained even here. We were grumpy or would be with time but we know that just one memory can make us smile throughout the day. This is why we decided not to spend more time crying. We spent the time cooking and laughing and joking and lazying around and watching movies and just being happy. Because I was still a happy girl. Happily in love with an amazing woman.

Monday after came soon enough. Time flew by fast and currently it was filled with silence on our trip to the airport. The entire time I held Callie's hand. That was the contact that we both needed.

We reached the airport and made our way to the gates. I had to stop at a distant and I turned to Callie. She looked at me, really looked at me, love filled in her eyes, she held both my hands and said,' I promise not to be distant. I will not be ''busy in my own world'' because you are the most important part of me. Keep thinking about me when you need me and I promise I will be back in no time. It won't take long. And don't let anybody to check you out while I am gone.'

All I could do was kiss her. A kiss that would be terribly missed for a couple of months.

'I'll be right here when you get back, Calliope. And when you do, I am not going to let you go anywhere anytime soon. Go be a rockstar.'

One last hug. A big one, and she goes. I am not sad anymore and I won't cry now. Because this was life and this was a relationship and this was an experience. We were amazing people, I am sure we can make fun of this experience too :D


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys here's the next chapter for you. It is proof read thanks to my beta Lala3194. She has also given me an idea, so i will start working on that soon. Till then, i hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 24

Arizona P.O.V.

'Hey beautiful', Callie says as she enters the house.

'Hi', I greet her. I had just fallen on the couch, exhausted, terribly missing my girlfriend when she showed up.

'Busy day?' she asks and moves to the corner of my couch, lifts my legs, sits down and puts my legs on her lap. The foot massage she began treating me with was exactly what I needed.

'Very busy. I'm glad you're home. I needed this.'

Having Calliope so close to me was what I had craved for days.

'I tried to come soon. I missed you so much.'

Before I could respond to that, I heard my phone ringing. It wasn't my normal ringtone; it was the ringtone I had selected for Skype calls.

Suddenly all of this felt terribly distant and began to fade away as a more real scenario began to take form.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the bed, flat on my stomach, my vision blurred by my hair spread over my face. I turned to find the empty space on the bed and frowned as realization hit me.

My phone was still calling out to me, I looked at the Skype call and I quickly picked it up and looked at the screen too find a picture of my hot Latina.

Without wasting another second, I answered the phone.

'Calliope!'

'Morning love, did I wake you up!'

'Yes you did. And I'm glad', I said. I didn't want to tell her about my dream because she would feel bad to have left. I just keep that to myself. 'I love it when I wake up to see your face or hear your voice. What are you doing up at 7 a.m.?'

Seattle and Mazatlan, where she was currently at, had only an hour in their time difference. It had been two weeks since she was gone and as planned, we were handling the distance well, though we had our days.

'I never slept, love. I just entered my room. The show last night was crazy and it went on till 3 a.m. But even after that, the team decided to stay and have a good time. I almost passed out in the lift.'

'Oh god! You must be really tired. You have to rest now. You should sleep, we can talk later.'

'No five minutes!'

'Calliope…'

'Arizona, please don't ''Calliope'' me right now. I just want to talk to you for five more minutes.'

There was no winning from this girl at this point.

'Okay young lady, just five minutes.'

'Don't young lady me. You're not that much older than me!'

'You still listen to me!'

'How can I not?'

Her attempt to wink after the sentence, when she is high on sleep deprivation, just makes me laugh.

'It is good to see you not grumpy in the morning.'

'Hey! I'm not always grumpy'

'Nope. Only when you are woken up by an alarm, your stomach growling for food, the doorbell, the phone ringing or when you have a terrible hangover'

'Hmm... That's quite right. You know me well.'

'How could I not? *wink*

'Haha real cute. So what do you have in your plate for the day?'

'I have my meeting today. They called me yesterday and rescheduled. So it is finally here.'

Before Callie left, I was going to have a meeting with a team of people which was later cancelled due to an emergency. The team comprised of people from the state organization. They basically looked at different behaviours of adolescents to understand them. All this was done with a lot of tests and filling up of questionnaires. They called me to see if I would like to guide them. Since I specialise in the field of analysing the behavioural changes in young students and hold a special degree, I was asked to at least try it out once. And I didn't mind, there was nothing bad to come out of this.

'What? This is great ARIZONA! Do you have an idea what they need you to do yet?'

'No, not yet. But I guess I will know more when I meet them today.'

'Mhmm. You better ask them all the questions Arizona. Don't let any authority issues get in the way, ask what you need to know. There is no harm in asking.'

'Yes, Calliope. I am not six. I know what I have to do.'

'You and I both know that you don't mean what you just said. You are Arizona Robbins, you don't need them, they need YOU.'

And yet again she manages to relax my nerves.

'I love you'

She chuckles like she could read my mind and see how her words worked on me. 'I love you too', she says. Her eyes start to shut and I know it is time to end this talk and let her sleep.

'Five minutes are over. Good night, love.' She doesn't argue this time.

'Night.'

I couldn't put myself back into a dream world so I just got up. Getting ready without Callie and her morning drama is boring. And unbelievably fast. I got dressed in twenty minutes and now I don't know what to do.

My meeting doesn't start for a couple of hours and I sure am hungry. I promised Callie not to try to cook something tough so that I don't end up burning my house down or myself in the process.

I was thinking of making pancakes or eating bacon or maybe a Caesar's salad…. but then I just stuck to scrambled eggs.

It was the easiest.

The time is spent eating and answering emails, Before I know it I am in a small room with three people. They introduced themselves as Emily, Raul and Eric. They looked a little older than me but weren't boring as expected. They seemed like a lot of open minded people and thus I wasn't intimidated by them.

'Arizona, Thank you so much for coming to speak with us.'

'That's no problem at all, though I was expecting there to be more of you when you said ''team'' '

The young boy named Eric smiled at me and answered, 'We like to include all those who are helping us. Thus we prefer team.'

'Alright. So why am I here?' I ask. I remember Calliope telling me to be firm and ask everything and I plan on doing that.

'We are trying to study the behavioural patterns of young individuals. This is a tough world we are living in and we thought that we could understand the generation of today, understand their problems and help them. Since we don't have any qualification to do so, we wished you to help us out. It is actually a very simple thought.'

'That sounds better than a simple thought. So you want me to conduct some tests?'

'Yes. We don't have an expertise on young adults, thus we want you to help us. And you might be concerned about missing work, but I can assure you that you won't miss it. We can take the tests all you need to do is analyse the reports and give us the readings. You are one of the best after all. So what do you think? Emily asks.

Wow! This was a good offer and a good study. It was a big deal and since science is being respected even more now I really think I should indulge in this research. Plus Calliope won't be back for another 16 weeks.

'Okay. Let me think about it and I will let you know.'

'We will be looking forward to your answer', she says. They all give me a warm smile and shake my hand. I take out my phone to tell someone about this.

Who do you go to when you have some exciting news to share, when you have to keep talking and want someone to listen, when you want to pour out your emotions or when one just want some support or an answer?

Your best friend.

So I pick up my phone to text my raven haired beauty, because she is always the first person that comes to my mind.

**Calliope, I know you might be asleep, but I just finished with my meeting and it is going to get pretty exciting. Keep dreaming about me :***

I wasn't expecting a reply anytime soon. I once again pick up my phone to make a call. She answered very soon and it was surprising.

'Hey Zona! How was your interview?' Teddy asks.

'It was a meeting. Wait, how do you know about it?'

'I know everything. Let's meet and you can tell me all about it.'

It was like she knew my every move. There was only one way that she could know about this.

'Did Callie put you up to this?' I ask.

Totally ignoring my question, she replied, 'Dinner at 7? To that new Chinese place?'

'Sounds good'

'Okay. I'll see you then.'

I decide to walk home since I just stayed a couple blocks away. And I had nothing to do so I could kill time. I see a tiny little restaurant with a salad bar and decide to pick some up for my lunch. This way I don't even have to cook.

I walk into the cute little place and look around at the ambience. The walls were brightly painted, the food showing off flavours in form of colours, there were some tables well-arranged and in all it had a very good energy.

I decided to stay and eat here. I looked at the different salads they had and didn't realize that I was being called out.

'Miss?'

'Umm sorry… yes?'

'Can I help you with anything?' the attendant asks me.

'Umm yes, actually you can, which is your best salad?'

'It is the jalapeño salad. People just love it.'

'I'll take one of those then'

'Eating here or taking it on the go?' she asks sweetly.

I opened my mouth to say here, but instead I said 'Take away'. Before I can understand what I said she calls out to me again.

'Umm… Miss?'

'Yes?'

'Are you THE Arizona Robbins?'

'Yes…. yes I am.'

To say that I was completely shocked about what happened next is an understatement. All the girls working there started screaming at different pitches. They were suddenly so excited. I looked around the restaurant and all eyes were on me.

My first instinct was to run but something told me to stay put.

'Ma'am, I am such a huge fan. I saw your interview with Miss Callie Torres and I can't tell you how grateful I am to the two of you. You both are my idols', says the girl behind the counter.

That left me speechless. They were screaming because they recognized me. Wow, I so didn't expect this.

'Umm...I don't know what to say. I am so glad that we can help you.'

'You both are SO cute together!'

'I want someone like your girlfriend'

'Where is Callie?'

'I am such a huge fan'

Yeah, they all came to me one after the other and started shooting me with these lovely sentences. I was so surprised that I could not come up with a single thing to say.

'Gosh! You girls are so sweet. Thank you!'

As soon as I say that, I see a woman get up from a table and walk towards me. She looked at me and smiled. No, that wasn't a smile. It was a smirk. Without any warning, she came too close to me and stared at my lips.

I had to step backwards and pull myself together.

'You are HOT!' she says

'Umm...'

Before I could form another sentence, she spoke up again, 'And I am such a huge fan. I totally adore you.'

'Ahh Miss Robbins, here is a salad for you, on the house.'

'Thank you Jackie', I say, glad that she saved me.

I turn towards the brown haired brown eyed woman and gave her an awkward smile and turned to leave.

'My name is Lauren by the way', she called out.

All I could do was turn and smile one more time and quickly steped out of the place.

After a well-rested day, I was excited for my dinner date with Teddy. I needed to be out of the house and this was just perfect.

I dressed simply in blue jeans and a top of indigo colour and of course, pink lip-gloss. The restaurant was not very classy and that went with my mood.

I spot blonde hair of my friend and almost skip over to her table.

'Hi Teddy'

'Hi Zona', she said as she got up to give me a big hug. These days she has been hugging me too much. As a matter of fact, so have Addison and Mark. Of course, Callie put them up to it. She is using her friends well.

We settled down and placed our orders, starting small talk while we waited.

'So Arizona, How was the meeting?'

'It was good. It is good work. I am considering taking the offer. Might be a good experience for me.'

'That's great! You really are so good. You will kick ass with anything you do.'

'You think?'

'Hell yeah!'

'Thanks Teds, you're the best'

'No arguing there'

I had quite a few laughs with her. The dinner was a good idea. After dinner we got out and started walking.

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see'

'Being secretive?'

'Yes.'

We make a turn in a corner and enter a door which appeared out of nowhere. I had no idea what was happening but I didn't question Teddy because I knew that all of this was Callie. And I trusted her completely.

We entered a room and I was given a rifle in my hand. An old rifle, it was heavy too. My first thought was that this was a shooting range where people come to improve their skills but when I saw the curtain open I realized that this was different and much better.

In front of us was a big canvas board and paint balloons stuck on them. I felt myself at ease.

'You know what to do right?', she asked.

I met her gaze and answered, 'I couldn't be more sure.'

We shot the balloons and looked at how the balloons burst to allow the different colours to fall on the canvas, creating a beautiful image. The image didn't mean anything but the colours were therapeutic and I really needed that.

The night proved as a success and it made my worries go away, at least for now. Teddy didn't ask me much but just supported me tonight. I love the people that surround me and I will be there for all of them when they need me.

I make my way home and lazily enter my house. Enter an empty house.

I sit on the couch and surf through some news channels on the television.

I stopped at one particular news channel where they were showing the pictures of a show which was held yesterday. Hmm interesting, I thought.

I looked at pictures of a band playing, the crowd all crazy, the drunk night and finally my eyes go wide on the picture of my beautiful Latina. It was a perfect shot. She was singing, dressed completely like a star and behind her you could see only the bright lights.

As if it was planned, I get a reply from my girlfriend right at that very minute.

_Hi Love, I never got to read your text before. I had a photo shoot to go to. I am at a boring dinner right now. I am so happy to hear that things are going so well with you. I miss you though… _

**Calliope, I just saw a picture of you from last night's show. You look gorgeous. Yes I am happy too, seems to be a good opportunity. I miss you more!**

_I don't have a say in the wardrobe department, the credit goes to others. How was your dinner with Teddy?_

**You don't need clothes to look gorgeous *wink* I loved it Calliope. You are the most amazing woman on this planet. I had such a good time. Thank you so much, love!**

_Neither do you *wink* So you knew it was me? You aren't mad at me for doing that right?_

**Are you kidding me! I love how you care so much. I love that about you. And yes I knew you were the mastermind behind it. I know you well.**

_I love you so much. Yes you do._

Our conversation continued for a while. I would rather speak to her over the phone but she was out so I didn't mind the texting. I told her about the meeting, in brief and I told her about the event at the salad place. Hearing about Lauren, she got pretty jealous and it was kind of hot.

I realized I was passing out on the couch so I said goodbye to my beautiful partner and made my way towards the bed. Today was a good day!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, sorry for the Lauren bit, i know it gets us all very angry. It is just to she a jealous Callie as asked of me, nothing more. I just want to finish what i started with her but I won't make it bad. I am just trying to get over with the months apart for Callie and Arizona and give you all an ending. Thank you for reading and being patient with me. Special thanks to Lala3194 for being a wonderful beta and friend.

* * *

Chapter 25

Callie's P.O.V.

How do I describe the rush I feel when I see a huge crowd in front of me, waiting to hear me play? Every time I come up on stage, I thank my lucky stars. It is an unbelievable feeling and I can't get enough of it!

I am standing on this stage, watching the crowd eagerly waiting for me to begin my song. Not to keep then waiting any longer, I begin.

_If you trust in your song__  
__Keep your eyes on the goal__  
__Then the prize you won't fail__  
__That's your grail__  
__That's your grail_

_So be strong__  
__Keep right on__  
__To the end of your song__  
__Do not fail__  
__Find your grail__  
__Find your grail__  
__Find your grail_

I knew exactly how to get the crowd go mad and I loved it. On stage, I felt like I owned it. I owned this night._Life is really up to you__  
__You must choose what to pursue ohh yeeeah__  
__Set your mind on what to find__  
__And there's nothin' you can't doooo__So keep right to the end__  
__You'll find your goal my friend__  
__You won't fail__  
__Find your grail__  
__Find your grail__  
__Find your grail_

After pouring out all my emotions in the song, I make my way backstage. There is only one thing I want to do after each performance, pick up the phone and call my girlfriend, my best friend.

After a few rings a panting voice picks up the phone.

'Calliope!', she says. I can hear her smiling and at the same time, trying to breathe.

'Arizona! Why are you panting? Were you in the middle of something?' I say with a smirk on my face. I'm pretty sure she can read my mind now.

'I was working out, Calliope! Get you mind out of the gutter,'

'Okay sure, if you say so.'

'I was!'

'Okay Zona', I finally give in, 'how's your day been?'

'It was good. I am rocking it with the research!'

She did tell me a couple of things she was getting of the research. Sometimes I felt like she was from another world. Because what she saw, nobody and I mean nobody else did.

'Of course you are smarty pants. You're a rock star. And my personal rock star'

'Enough with the sweet words, how was your show?'

'It was amazing! In fact I just got off stage and the next second I'm calling you.'

'Somebody is missing me today.'

'I miss you every minute of every day.'

'I miss you toooo'

'Two and a half months to go'

'We are handling it pretty well right now. But three more months, being away from you is torture.'

'I know! But we can be strong together. We can fall apart together. And then get stitched up together' I say with a smile thinking how cheesy that was.

'Cheesy!' Apparently Arizona thought so too.

'You still love me.'

'You're right, I do. I love you so much.'

'I love you too'

'I got to go. Teddy is home and she is driving me crazy,'

'She is doing her job well then'

'Bye', she says and I can feel her roll her eyes.

'Bye.'

The nice chat with my girlfriend leaves me missing her even more. I need to see her soon. I need to hold her close.

I have an idea and I go over to my assistant to check my schedule. In the next two weeks I will finally be taking a break from back to back performances or shoots and have a couple of slow days and I will be in Africa, in Malawi. From what I've heard, it is a beautiful romantic place, not exactly classy, but beautiful and I want my girlfriend with me there.

Totally uninterested in the after show celebration, I make my way to my hotel, ready to plan a surprise.

I lock my room door behind me and go straight to the pantry. The perks of going on tours is not only getting to travel to different countries, but also living in 5 star hotels. The alcohol in my mini refrigerator was almost over but I didn't care. It was my last day here and I was ready to drink my wine.

Taking my wine glass in the living room, I begin to check flight tickets on my laptop.

Before booking the tickets, I need to make a phone call.

Second time in the day when I heard a panting voice pick up the phone. Though this one also came with loud music…

'Hello?'

'Teddy! Can you talk for two minutes?'

'Sure yeah. Let me just go some place more quite.'

A few seconds later she spoke again.

'Hey... So how is it going?'

'I'm loving every bit of it!'

'Every bit?'

'Not really. Not without Arizona.'

'I thought so'

'Which is why I need a favour from you. I am going to be in Malawi in two weeks and I want to get Arizona here. But I want to plan everything and surprise her'

'I'm listening'

'I need you to go to Principal Webber and speak with him. Get her two days off from work. Actually make it three. She will be travelling a lot and if you could also get a Monday off along with the Thursday and Friday, it would be perfect. That way she doesn't have to land up in work almost immediately after a tiring trip'

'Oh yeah, I can definitely do that.'

Oh Thank you thank you thank you!' I say with excitement.

'Anything for my favourite couple.'

'Favourite couple huh?'

'Of course. You two are mad in love, insane! One day apart and both of you are sad. I don't know how you have managed to stay away for a month'

'It has proven to be tough.'

'Yeah I can hear it in your voice and see it in her face. I had to literally drag her ass to Joe's'

'She's stubborn! Thank you for taking care of her Teddy. I know I don't have to thank you...but still thank you.'

'You don't have to thank me but you're welcome'

'You can go back before she starts to get suspicious. The love of my life is really smart.'

'I hear ya. I'm going. Take care Callie'

'You too Teddy'

Now there was no stopping me. I looked for the best flight tickets and booked them. With all the work, I know Arizona wouldn't want to take more days off. So I book her tickets for an early Thursday morning and she could spend time with me till Sunday. It would be tough for her to travel half way across the country twice in four days but I know she wouldn't mind.

I also had a show on Friday night. I purposely chose the day since I know how much she likes to come with me to my shows.

Now over the week I can plan about what I will do when she is here. I figure out the details in my mind and make a mental note to talk to my assistant the next morning.

Having nothing else to do, I look at my personal website. I see the people working at the back-end of the website doing a very good job. The profile is put up incredibly and all my pictures are shining bright.

I quickly check out the fan mail page. This is a page where my fans can write to me and I could answer as and when possible. I denied my manager or my assistant to write answers on my behalf. If I wanted to write a reply to my fan, I would want a reply from them.

So I begin to check it out. It has been so long since I replied to any mails and so I start from the bottom. There were fans wishing me on my birthday, endless fans wishing me luck for the future, thanking me for being their idol, thanking me for my music, and many more wishes.

It felt so good to read these mails. People are just so awesome. Encouraging even and most of all loving, telling someone how they feel about them in such a good way is all about spreading love and I am a person who is all about spreading love.

Reading these mails leaves me in high spirits. That is until I read one particular mail.

**Dear Callie Torres**

**I met your girlfriend today at a restaurant. I have to tell you that she is SO HOT. I wanted to rip those clothes off of her the second I was close to her. That is literally all I dream about. I can't believe how lucky you are. If I were you, I wouldn't leave her alone and go for tours. She is one hot piece of ass. You are a lucky bitch.**

**Lauren**

Lauren? Could it be that bitch who Arizona was talking about? By the looks of it, I guess it was her. How dare she tell me things about MY GIRLFRIEND?!

I am so pissed! I can't stand somebody laying dirty eyes on _my_ girlfriend. I mean I am not that possessive to cover her up at all times but this was way beyond the line. And I can't believe that there is absolutely nothing I can do about this.

The thought of someone else even dreaming about my girlfriend - naked - sent anger vibes all throughout my body. I wish I could just wrap my hands around her and tell her she is only mine.

Before I get to break something as my anger bursts out, I hear beeps from my laptop and I immediately think it would be Arizona.

To say I was shocked to see who was calling me on Skype was an understatement.

I quickly accept the call and wait for the video to appear.

'Dad?'

'Calliope! How are you mija?'

'I am good dad. How are you? Are you taking your medicine?'

After my dad's recovery, I had never stopped speaking to him again. It was going well with him. My mother wouldn't say more than a few words to me but I was really hopeful that it would be better, soon.

'Yes I am. I have been doing well. I spoke to Aria yesterday and she tells me that you are doing well. And today in the morning we got a call from a newspaper agency asking about you...'

'What? Oh my god! I am so sorry. I will speak to Cristina and Meredith and see if I can put a stop to any calls or maybe I could...'

_'Calliope Iphegenia Torres'_, he said loudly. I stopped my rambling immediately. The last time I heard those three words to call me out, it didn't end well. But his face didn't show anger, his eyes didn't show pain, he looked impatient.

'Let me finish mija', he said sweetly. I nodded my head to signal to him that he could continue. 'The newspaper agency asked me for my comments on your success and your life the way it has turned out to be. I kept putting it behind me but then he asked me something that changed my thoughts. He asked me if I was proud of who you are and what you have become. I told him some things but we wanted to tell you personally, before you read it anywhere.'

'We?' I ask, hoping that I am right to assume who else he was referring to.

He shifted his laptop a little to show the face of my mother sitting beside him who was trying to be at ease.

'Mija, your mother and I, we are proud parents. We didn't stick up for you before but we do now and we are so proud of you. So proud to call you our daughter.'

'Calliope, I am sorry for how I have treated you. We are sorry. Please forgive us because we love you so much. We couldn't wait another three months to do this, hence this is over Skype but believe us we truly mean it.'

I couldn't control it anymore. I let my tears fall from my eyes. I had decided not to cry for my parents anymore, I refused to let it affect me. But the more I tried to control matters, the more affected I got. So now, in this moment, I just let myself be free.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds to just cherish this moment. My father bent for me. My mother bent for me. They told me what I wanted to hear the most and when I wanted to hear it.

'Thank you daddy, thank you mama! You have no idea how much this means to me, how much I needed to hear that. Thank you _so_ much. I love you too'

'You are who we raised you to be', my father admits proudly. In that moment I have a feeling. A feeling about this moment and I had to ask my father something.

'Daddy, did Arizona speak to you about this too?'

He sighed an answered, 'You two really know each other well. Arizona called a few hours after the newspaper agency called. She said that she had gotten to know about them calling us. She was very calm about it and even had a word with your mother. She raised our hopes on you even more and encouraged us to tell you this to your face but not wait much longer. She is one hell of a woman Calliope, you have chosen wisely.'

_That girl is takes my breath away each time._

'Yes I have', I say, more to myself than my dad.

'Calliope?' my mother speaks up softly

'Yes mama?'

'Do you see yourself with this woman for the rest of your life? '

I smile to myself when she asks me that. I have thought about my future so many times now and I don't see myself with anybody else. Arizona is a necessity now and I can't survive without my necessity.

'I do'

'Do you think we will have grand kids to spoil?'

'I haven't spoken to Arizona about our future together, yet. But I will do that soon. And if she wants the same things from life, then yes. There would definitely be grand kids to spoil.'

I see the smile on my mother's face light up even more than before.

'You two would have very cute babies. No matter who carries.' We all laugh at the thought, all of us actually picturing the moment. I want a life with Arizona and I want a family with her.

After some small talk we say our goodbyes. It was a relief to talk to my parents and know how much they care. My life has certainly changed from 5 years back or maybe 10. But right now, right in this moment, I am loving it.

I know I need to thank Aria, I know she has also played a hand in talking to my parents.

And I know I need to thank Arizona. I can't thank her enough for coming in my life, changing my life, loving me so much and helping me at each step. I will just have to show her how much she means to me and I am already working on that. If everything is ready when she gets here and everything goes as planned, I will talk to her about our future together. I can't wait for the next two weeks to be over.

* * *

Song: Find your grail by Sara Ramirez


	26. Chapter 26

Hi guys :)

So for the first time I have been able to get the chapter a little longer. I hope it works. A lot of ideas given by my friend and my beta, Lala3194. Also, the next chapter is mostly the last one. For that wanted to Thank some people and I don't want to miss out on it, for which I have added that the end of this chapter itself.

But firstly a big THANK YOU to all you readers. You all are AMAZING! :)

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

'I have done it again! I'm pretty awesome!' I practically scream into the webcam.

'Hi little sister, I'm good, thank you for asking, how are you?' says my brother sarcastically.

I had just finished filing my reports for the research and I was bursting with pride when my brother called me on Skype. I couldn't contain it inside of me anymore and thus exploded at the sight of someone familiar.

'Sorry, I was too excited. I am literally flying at this point', I say

'What has got you so excited sister? Because as far as I know, Callie is far far away', he smirks

Even the stupid grin on his face didn't affect my mood. I did well.

'You remember the research I was asked to do? I told you about it...'

'The one for your state?'

'Yes that one. Well, I gave it a month. I studied all the tests that they had taken of adolescents and I have managed to see similar patterns in them. Like the ones who care about what others think, who keep a check on others, who do crazy things to get attention, usually loudest in a crowd, expressive, endless friends and such behaviours...these kids usually get along well with school. Though they have enough stress about how others see them and that is one of the biggest reasons for any major changes in their lives. And to their complete opposite are those who are usually quite around people but have a lot to say, they are shy with anyone new they meet but it is unbelievable how cool they are once you get to know them, it is easier for them to talk to friends on the computer or via texting other than picking up the phone and calling them. These kids have a lot of tiny issues and it all comes together to burden them with one big problem. They crave love and at school they aren't given much. Every single place has these and it has been going on for a long time. But what if they actually started groups where similar people were brought together and asked to indulge in hobbies with people like them. If you get two shy people together, sooner or later they will break out of it and do you know how good it can be for their confidence?'

I finally stop to breathe as I ask my brother a question which is actually more of a question for me. I didn't realize my lungs were at a loss of oxygen till they started to burn.

'I didn't understand much but I am very proud of you Zona'

'Haha Thank you brother, all I have to do is speak to Callie, your no good!'

'And there we go. It didn't even take you 60 seconds till you start speaking of her. Seriously Arizona, don't let her go. She is good for you'

I smile from ear to ear. Hearing my brother approve of her was a good moment. I knew he would like her from the day I got to know her, but to actually hear that feels real good.

'I haven't spoken to her about our future, but I don't ever plan on letting her go'

'That's right my sister!' he says, 'When are you planning to talk though? Don't keep her waiting now…'

'I know it's been long. And I have thought about it a couple of times. I will do it soon. When I see her next.'

'So how are mom and dad?'

'They are fine. Missing you. We all are. I think you should get your girlfriend and come visit us once she is back'

'Hmm... That could be possible; we could go for a vacation and maybe stop by for a few days. That would actually be really nice. She wouldn't mind I'm sure of it, I say

'Mom and dad will be so excited!'

'Yes but don't tell them yet. I need to speak to Callie first'

Just when I said that the front door opened and Teddy entered the house. She had told me she would be coming and for a while now we have let go of the formal knocking.

'Geez Arizona. I just entered your house and you are already talking about Callie'

I just roll my eyes at Teddy and my now laughing brother. Fools, the pair of them!  
They make a few more jokes about me. They just love the teasing and I end up missing her more. And Timothy just happens to read my mind.

'Okay Teddy, let's not say much. She will miss her more'

Oh my God!

'Actually, Tim, she doesn't really have to miss her for much longer'

'What do you mean?' I ask. Oh yeah she has my full attention now.

'You are done with the reports right?'

'Umm yes, what does that have to do with Callie?'

Teddy looked at her watch and began counting something. The wait is bloody killing me. How does she know something and I don't!?

'Okay Arizona, you have around 4 hours to pack your bags and get to the airport. You will be catching a flight at Midnight and fly to Africa. I have already taken two days off from work for you and Callie has spoken to the state agency to contact you after four days. Here is your flight ticket and you already have your Visa', she finishes and hands me the ticket.

I am seriously shocked at this point. How and when did all this happen? This was like a spy movie.

'Wh..when?'

'This was all done two weeks back. And I am here to help you pack and drive you to the airport'

Too much information to handle all together. I'm still processing. I turn to my brother and he has a simple smile on his face.

'You knew?'

'Callie called me two days back and told me what she had planned. I called to say have fun. You can go and pack now. Take care baby sister.'

'Bye brother', I reply

'So come on. We don't have much to pack for four days but you need your Visa and your passport kept safely...'

And so started the packing of a surprise trip. How they managed to pull it off without me knowing, was unbelievable. And genius. Callie had my passport details so I guess that made it easier for her. I can't have a better friend than Teddy and I can't have anyone better than Callie to call mine. And I know I have to tell her when I meet her.

Packing didn't take time. I just had to pack clothes. Callie had all other necessary items and if not her crew would definitely have everything in addition.

Teddy and I made some dinner and indulged in small talk. We were having a good time chatting. Slowly we moved to the couch, each with a glass of wine in hand.

'So how are things with Henry?'

'Things are great. He is so kind and loving. I think he is it for me'

'Wow! Teddy Altman has finally found the one. I didn't think this day would come so soon since you take so much time to approve of anything'

'Hey! I don't take much time. Not everybody has Callie as their girlfriend okay!'

'Are you saying that you have a crush on Callie?' I ask with a smirk

'Umm no Arizona. That is NOT what I'm saying. What I am saying is that she treats you well. She did so from the first day. She looks at you like there is no one else in the room and you do the same. What you have is different and everybody would hope for something similar. I guess that's why it takes time you know, waiting for what you have but differently…'

'Yeah you're right. Callie is perfect', I say as I hold my head up high.

'Come on! Let's not fly now', Teddy says.

'Yes... So you think you have that with Henry now?'

'Yes, yes I do', she smiles

'That's great Teds. I am very happy for you. I'm happy for us!'

'To us', she says as she raises her glass.

'And to our perfect other halves'

*cling*

More wine was poured and more glasses were clinked. I was going to be sleepy soon which was a good thing. I would get to sleep on the flight and when I meet my girlfriend, I will be well rested. Teddy was to drive me to the airport but we ended up asking Alex to drive me since Teddy was drunk too. Well I had to pay him with pizza but I didn't mind.

'How are things with Addison?' I ask him as he drives. I don't know what's with me asking people about their personal lives.

'We are good.'

'How good? On a scale of 1 to 10?'

'8'

'Why do you give such lame answers? All to the point'

No answer this time.

'You know what will give you a change? You need to hear how much I miss her!'

'Not again!', Alex says as he rolls his eyes

I might have told him how much I miss my girlfriend more than once already. I was too excited to contain myself.

'I miss her so much Alex it's not even funny. She is such an amazing person. Even if she is miles apart I know that she will make sure to check in on me every single day. And she arranges to send me flowers and she makes my day brighter each time she tells me how much she loves me. You know, she is the person who makes me smile no matter what kind of a day I've had. She can do that, each time. She amazes me. But now I really need to be close to her. And hug her. And kiss her. And...'

'Dude, please stop!'

And luckily for him we reached our destination. I said my thanks and goodbyes to him and checked in.

I ignored the men trying to flirt with me when we entered the plane nor was I bothered by the unbearable baby voice during take-off. I just had one person on my mind and as soon as I was comfortable in the seat, I passed out with her holding all my thoughts.

* * *

I woke up after a few hours to have a nice breakfast. I had my iPod to keep me company for a while and a few movies on the plane before I dozed off again. I woke up with a light tap on my shoulder and saw the air hostess trying to tell me we were about to land.

All too excited, I pushed passed people to get out of the plane and ran my way into the respective area to claim my baggage. And my bag couldn't come any slower! I cursed my decision to put my bag as luggage and not as my handbag even though it was light enough. But in my defence, I didn't think I should be handling many things after a few drinks.

Being the first one to occupy my place next to the conveyor belt, I was one of the last to leave.

I rushed to the double doors and out into the world to find my beautiful hot Latina.

I look around to catch those perfect brown eyes and I am met with them soon. I jump my way towards her and fall into those strong arms. God I missed her so much.

We stand there for a few seconds, not speaking, just enjoying the touch, the feel. I needed this so badly.

'I missed you so much', she said.

'Me too!' I say as I look deep into her eyes and we share our first kiss in over a month. I forgot there was a world around me. I couldn't care less. I was lost in her.

We didn't say much, it was now a very early Friday morning in Africa so Callie just took me to the hotel. All this while we held hands and kept our bodies close.

After a perfect night which lasted till late morning, we lay on our bed till the wee hours of a Friday afternoon.

'Good afternoon'

I turn to face the owner of the voice and was met with a loving kiss.

'Oh good afternoon. Really good afternoon'

'Thank you for coming Zona, you have no idea how much I needed to see you'

'I do love, I needed this too'

'You aren't mad for running around the country for two days, are you? I thought you would like it'

'I would always fly a whole world to come to you'

'Sweet talking…hmm….'

'Just the truth'

'I have something planned for us today'

'What is it?'

'A date. Arizona Robbins, will you accompany me on a date?'

'Smooth. I wouldn't to be anywhere else, Calliope Torres', I say.

* * *

'So where are we going?' I ask as the driver takes us somewhere

'You will see', she says with a smirk

'How do you even know about this place? This is the first time in Malawi for you too unless you've been here before and never told me about it?' I joke

'I asked my assistant to ask for a beautiful place which is kinda isolated. She did as told and I sent someone from the crew to get pictures. I approved of it and set it up to be perfect for tonight', she says almost proudly

'Delegating suits you. Makes you look hot!'

She gives sends me a quick look with a slight blush on her cheeks and looks back outside though never losing her grip on my hand.

'What's so special about today?'

'I just want to spend time with my girlfriend and talk to her. Even though we have either Skyped, called or texted each other every day, I still feel like I can't go another day without being a part of your day. With physical presence'

'Oh I definitely agree to that.'

After nearly a 30 minute drive, we were dropped off somewhere. Callie tied a bandana over my eyes and all I could see was black. I heard her whisper something to the driver and then the sound of the car speeding away till I could hear it no more.

Callie took me by the hand and guided me forward to what I guessed was uneven land and now I was a little too curious and so I was trying to look from the gap between the cloth and my right eye.

'Are you trying to peak Arizona?'

'Umm...no!'

'You know what? It doesn't matter. It's dark anyway. You wouldn't be able to guess', she said as she finally let go of the bandana.

I wait for the blackness to disappear from my eyes and for the light to shine. But there was no light. What is this place, I think.

At a far of place I could make out a small round built area. Before I could strain my eyes anymore, the lights were turned on and I saw what I was looking at. It was a round built area, with easy lighting, a step higher than the ground and it had a lovely dinner for two already inside. I went closer to see the well decorated table and chairs and the breath-taking view right next to our seats. We were on a height since our view was of a valley, dark but being lit by nothing but the moonlight. Beautiful.

'Do you like it?' she asks

I turn around to see her. The love in her eyes melting me.

'I _love_ it'

She smiles and guides me to the chair. She sits on the opposite side and pours us each a glass of wine.

We start with the dinner which was delicious, might I add. After dinner we just sat there making small talk and drinking the last of our wine. We both suddenly go silent. I remember the talk I want to have with her, but don't know where to begin. We sat there for a couple of minutes just looking at the other.

It was like an atmosphere, where we both had so much to say but not the right words.

Slowly she looks at me and speaks up.  
'Arizona Robbins, I am so proud of you. You are without a doubt, the most beautiful women I've ever seen. You are the definition of perfection. You have had a steady growth in your career, something you love doing and you do it so well. You amaze me with your abilities and strength. You lend out a helping hand to all in need and I respect you for that. And most of all, you make me want to love more. I love you'

'Calliope Torres, you have the voice of an angel, you have the spirit of a free bird and you have the beauty of the horizon. You are literally a rock star, for others and for me personally. You make me love myself more and you are just flawless. I love you'

And as if we both just poured out our deep emotions and had just taken our marriage vows, we leaned in to kiss each other. A kiss which was nothing more than a kiss but it secretly meant that we were tied to each other. Forever. I really imagined someone pronouncing us wife and wife but when we ended our kiss we were still no more than girlfriends.

And as if she could read my every thought and relate to it, she spoke up once again.

'I want a life with you Arizona. I want a future with you. Someday I want to call you my wife. Someday I want to have a family with you. I have been wanting to tell you that since forever'

She looks at me with hope in her eyes that I want the same thing.

'I never wanted kids. I never wanted family', I begin to say and see her face lose its colour. I continued, ' But I never thought I would love anyone the way I love you. And for a few weeks, I have been imagining you as my wife, in a nice house and a couple of baby Calliope's and/or baby Arizona's running around us. And that is the most beautiful thought ever. I want it all with you, love. I want you and I want a family with you.'

The smile that breaks out on her face takes my breath away. I am fixed on my spot just seeing the love and affection glowing off of her face. Without any warning, she comes over and picks me up and carries me outside.

She gets me steady and waits. And then I know what she's waiting for. The music plays out of nowhere as she takes my hand and starts swaying.

It's the same. Instead of people around us, we had stars, instead of a live band, we had music probably from an iPod and instead of a kiss below the centre piece of the hall-in the middle of the dance floor, we had our kiss right below the moon.

_So whether morning noon or night__  
__When ever baby I'm feeling__  
__alright__  
__And I'm staying with you__  
__Long after lovin is through__  
__Morning noon__  
__and night_

Callie whispered the lines as it came to an end. I stood there as she again lifted me off the ground. Our eyes were locked onto each other so I don't notice what's around us until she slowly puts me down like I'm precious treasure.

I look around to find an empty space with minimum lighting and a big mattress on the ground. I feel warm hands over me and see my girl lay down beckoning me to do the same. I do so and rest my head on her offering arm, snuggling as close to her as possible. We both look at the endless sky above and taking in the beauty of numerous stars dancing around the moon.

'The image of you and our kids is like a dream come true'

'I know. We would be the best mother's. I can spoil them and you can get them to be obedient', I joke.

'No way Ms. Robbins. You aren't getting away by being the good parent. You will be firm when need be', she tells me

'But Calliope, how do I say anything to a tiny boy with brown eyes, black hair and who speaks Spanish! It'll be impossible'

'mmm... We'll figure out some ways for you. Till then, you can practice on me'

'That's even more difficult'

'Yeah you're right. I'm hard to say no too'

I poke her in the arm then pull her closer as she does the same.

'I can't get enough if you', she whispers in my ear

'Then hold me and don't let go'

And she did. For a good hour after which we got a ride back to the hotel and we lay again, in each other's arms.

* * *

Late Saturday morning, we were woken up by a wakeup call. Apparently, Callie had to go to some photo shoots and I tagged along.

The idea was to take some pictures of her in different places, wherever she travelled so that in the end they could make a short film of her tour around including a lot of behind the scenes.

I'm standing in the corner waiting for her to be done and as soon as she finishes, she walks over to me.

'Hi', she says as she places a kiss on my lips. I am pretty sure they are filming this too, but I don't complain.

After a moment we took some crazy funny pictures together, I mean come on, beautiful scenery, best cameras, good photographers, hot girlfriend, why would I say no?

The day was spent catching the nearest beauties and eating out together. Finally it was time for her show and I was pretty excited, standing right by the stage, screaming with the other fans and waiting for my girl to come out. I denied the liberty to stay backstage because I love watching her perform.

The lights went off and we all waited for her to enter. She stepped into the spotlight and began singing.

_I know there's something here  
There's more than meets the eye  
More strange more beautiful  
Than these words can describe_

Don't know how I got here  
The past has come and gone  
I just know I have found  
The place my heart belongs

_And I want to stay  
I feel safe here in your light_

And just then there was another spotlight, this time on me. Transfixed to my place, I could see Callie move around and offer her hand to me. She literally wanted me to go up on stage with her.

Well, I can't say no to her and so I did, as she continued singing.

_This must be what heaven's like  
Must be angel's in the room tonight_

So much here in this world  
I'll never understand  
I'll have to learn to trust  
I'll do the best I can

_Coz I want to stay  
I feel safe in your light  
This must be what heaven's like  
Must be angels in the room  
Oh can you feel it too  
Must be angels in the room tonight_

At the end of the song she brought me close to her and kissed me deeply. The crowd went mad, they cheered at the top of their lungs and me, well I had the best day in a long time.

* * *

Monday morning and I am glad Callie took an off for me since I am too tired to work.

I relax on my couch, thinking about Callie and nothing else. Well, one more thing. Now that we have had a talk about how we feel, I think… I think I am going to ask her to marry me.

* * *

Song: Angels in the room by Delta Goodrem

I would like to Thank two most important people for this fic, other than my readers :)

Firstly, sm123, who is the reason i started writing. I read her fic 'Secrets can kill' and it inspired me. She has been so kind to me for a very long time now and has been just an amazing friend. sm123, you are just beautiful, inside and out, Thank you :)

And of course, Lala3194, who was very kind to approach me and offering to be my beta. I am very happy to have her as a very good friend now which is exciting! She always has SO many ideas and I have taken a few for my fic. To her and her brilliance, Thank you :)


	27. Chapter 27

Hi guys :)

So, this is the last chapter to this story. I never expected this story to even reach a 3rd chapter, but I guess I was wrong. It has been a lot of fun writing this fic and even better to have all you readers to be so patient with me.

Calzonafan123, AZsgirl , helenkidd1, hester0083 &amp; Guest- you guys have been my story from the beginning and you have showered me with your kind reviews. I can't tell you how nice it feels to know what you have to say.

A lot of ideas are given by my friend and my beta, Lala3194. For that wanted to Thank some people and I don't want to miss out on it, for which I have added that the end of this chapter itself.

A big THANK YOU to all you readers and those who review. You all are AMAZING! :)

* * *

Chapter 27

Arizona' s P.O.V

Two and a half months. I saw my girlfriend TWO AND A HALF months ago. And it is has been killing me ever since I got back from the trip to Africa. Africa was just perfect. We had managed to keep it together for a little more than a month and then I got to finally see her again. At that time I didn't know how else I could have held her, closer to compensate for all the days I missed her in my arms.

The first month we were determined to do whatever it takes and try hard enough to be able to manage the distance. After that things were not very pretty. We both had days when we cried at the sound of the others voice. There were days when we wouldn't eat the whole day or just the opposite, eat a hell of a lot of food. We both had weird scary dreams, and normally when I can't sleep at night, she hugs me even closer to her and I feel safe instantly. But for a long time I got no hugs. And it was torture.

Correction…. It is torture. But not for long now. My girlfriend's tour is coming to an end. And I couldn't stop the excitement that was building up inside of me. Two days and I will have her with me, finally!

I jumped on the couch and started surfing the channels, set on finding something to watch, really I was just passing time. Tomorrow was the day she got home and I needed to distract myself from walking back and forth otherwise I would wear a trench into the floor. I was waiting for time to run faster.

Through my channel surfing a particular news channel caught my attention as I hear the name of my girlfriend.

_**Yes you heard it right folks, Callie Torres gives us her last performance for this current tour before she**__**makes her way back to her hometown. We are showing you the live performance of Callie Torres right here….**_

I wait as the video of the dark hall shines a bright light just when Callie steps out on stage. She has worn a perfect red dress the makes her look like a Goddess.

'This last song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins', I heard her say.

_Can't sleep now, my heads a mess_

_Jetlagged and this ain't my bed_

_I know this life a chose_

_But I'm missing you_

_My memories in photographs_

_This hand written letter is all I have_

_I know that I'm not alone_

_I need this, I had to go_

_But that doesn't mean that I forgot my home_

_I know that I'm not alone_

_But I'm missing you_

_I'm missing you_

_I'm coming home, I barely made it through_

_Coz you no there's been an empty space_

_Since I'm away from you_

_I'm sick of all these unfamiliar faces_

_Tired of being in between two places_

_I'll be homesick, till I get to you_

I let the tears fall freely from my eyes, not even bothering to wipe them. There was no point of stopping them because there was more to come and I could sense it.

I brought my feet up on the couch and hugged my knees tightly pretending that I was hugging Callie, which is why I refused to let go.

'Just come home Calliope. I miss you too so much', I whisper to myself 'Just come home. I have something planned for you', I smile as I remember everything I have planned for her.

* * *

Callie's P.O.V

The moment I saw those perfect blue eyes looking for me in all directions, I let out a deep breath. God, she was perfect. The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.

I stay still on my spot for a few more seconds till those respective eyes look into mine. My world stops right then. I make my way to her and engulf her in a big hug. Neither of us let go. We didn't want to. I didn't care for the prying eyes at the airport nor did I care about the reporters who were making their way towards us.

When we finally let go we both had tears in our eyes, ready to spill the moment we open our mouths to speak.

'Calliope!'

I close my eyes at the sound of her calling out my name. It sounded divine when she said it.

'I missed you SO MUCH', she says

'Arizona, I missed you too. You have no idea how much.'

After a round of declaring our love we headed for the car to take us home. The car ride included more declarations of love till we reached home.

Ahh! HOME! God did I miss this place. I put my bags by the wall and take my girlfriend in my arms one more time as we fall down on the couch.

'Calliope, love, you must be tired. You need to rest.'

'I haven't seen you in almost three months, don't make me sleep. I have done enough sleeping on the plane so I could spend some time with you. So no more sleeping'

'Okay', she gives up. I know she has a hell of a lot of things to say to me too.

We did have some sort of contact every single day but sometimes you just need the physical presence of the person. And no matter how many times she must have heard my stories, I still want to tell them to her again and listen to what she has to say. That is what best friends are for, right?

It was early morning when I got back which means we could spend hours and hours talking to each other. And we did exactly that. We DID get distracted every now and then, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

For lunch we decided to get out of the house for a bit. We weren't bored of the house but I just wanted to walk around a little bit enjoying the lovely breeze accompanying us along the way.

'Oh Calliope, look, that is the salad place that I told you about. It is cute isn't it?'

I looked at where she was pointing. It sure was cute. But then I remembered Arizona telling me about the incident and I immediately felt a rush of anger and jealousy.

'You know, I'm getting hungry. Why don't we go in there and get something to eat?' I ask Arizona

'Yeah me too. Let's go.'

She didn't seem to remember what she had told me and luckily she didn't notice why I was so eager to get in there.

As we entered, I took in the surrounding only to notice it was just as Arizona had described it to be. Well Arizona always had a good eye and a very good way to pick out even the smallest details.

'Oh my god! Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres!' says a small girl who is standing behind the counter.

'Hi Jackie', chimes my girlfriend, making the girl jump even more

'I can't believe you are here'

'Well I loved your salad and Callie here really wanted to taste for herself'

We ordered two plates of salad and sat in the corner of a room. Jackie and her other friend working on the counter asked to take a picture with us and get our autographs. We were a little shocked at first since they weren't taking our autograph for our respective work. They were doing so because they were inspired by our relationship and looked up to us.

Conversation flowed smoothly as always when a woman walked up from a nearby table and walked over to ours.

'Hey, remember me?' she asked as she looked at Arizona.

Arizona went stiff and quickly looked over at me. In that moment I knew who this woman was.

'Can I help you?' I ask politely trying to secretly tell her to choose the easy way down this slippery slope she was on.

'Nope. You can't. But she can sure do me some good', she says as she winked at my girlfriend.

That's it. NOBODY winks at MY girlfriend. NOBODY. I can't take her sick energy around me anymore and I can't stay quiet. I get up with my hands in fists looking her down as I begin to rule her out.

'You're Lauren, aren't you?'

'Ahh you did get my message!'

'Oh I did and you can stop thinking about my girlfriend.'

'You can't tell me what I can and cannot think about'

'That's right! I can't. And you know what I will do you a favour and even let you think about her, because that is ALL you can do. Because she is mine and she will always be mine for as long as she needs me and I am guessing that she needs me around for…umm… forever. So you can go to HELL. If I see you bothering eiyhrt of us, hell, if I ever see you near again, I will tell the whole world how you ''stalk'' my girlfriend and Lauren, we have fans and the best PR managers, you can't imagine the pain that would crawl your way. So get away from me and especially my girlfriend!'

I finally take a deep breath, content after my long and totally needed speech. I smirk at the pale face her face has now turned to. Yeah… I can be intimidating sometimes.

The nice Jackie, came over and asked Lauren to leave immediately sending a thumbs up my way.

'Ahh…so where were we?' I sigh and sit opposite Arizona.

'Calliope….that…what was that?' she asks slowly realizing my intention all along 'Did you have this in mind when you asked to come here?'

'I had a better speech prepared in my head. It was polite, but then I saw her smug face and I couldn't hold back my feelings'

'That's good because, Calliope that was SO HOT!'

'Hmm…. Maybe I should do this more often'

'You most certainly should'

After a few hours I was back in the house with Arizona, now talking on the phone with Mark.

'Calliope?' I hear her call out

'Yeah?'

'I have something for you… and you need to hang up now and come with me'

Well who could say no to the loving eyes she was shooting my way? Not me that's for sure!

'Mark I got to go, Arizona calls!'

'Oh, it's happening.'

'Huh? What's happening?'

'Call me later, Cal. You did good.'

Okay that was quite strange.

'Calliope?!'

'Coming coming!' I yell back. 'Geez don't get your panties in a twist ' I mutter to myself as I make my way to our bedroom.

I go inside our room and she pulls me by my hand and takes me to the bathroom where I see the tub ready for a bubble bath. I smile at the efforts of my girlfriend and willingly accept her offer and strip and get in the tub, enjoying the hot water calming my muscles and my girlfriend's body pressed against me, calming my soul.

For a few minutes we were just enjoying the moment when she finally speaks up.

'Calliope, do you remember the time when I was mad at you after the incident in the bar, after the game and then we talked about it in school?'

'Yes I do. I am sorry about that, Zona.'

'I am not asking you to apologize. We are over that. But do you remember how you took me by the pool just when the moonlight made its way through the window and into the pool, making the light in the room change the entire look of the room into a beauty?'

'Yes. I still remember how the light reflected on your face and your eyes to shined perfectly'

'Well… I loved that night too. I loved that moment with you and I want to relive it so umm here it is…' she says as she gets up from my arms and turns the lights of. I see her bring out candles from wherever she was hiding them and place them on the tub and floating candles in the tub when the lights are off. And oh what a beautiful effect it created.

'Arizona, this is beautiful', I say accepting the glass of wine she offers.

'Suits the company perfectly'

'Come back here', I say as I open my arms, ready to hold on to her. She obeys me and steps in back into the tub

'Calliope?' she says after long moments of silence

'Yes?'

'I love you'

'I love you too, baby'

'Come with me', she says suddenly pulling me up, not giving me a chance to complain.

'Umm… okay okay. Hold your horses' I say as I grab my robe and hand her hers. I ain't walking around naked after a nice warm bath. Don't wanna get sick when I just got back.

'Hurry!'

'What are you in a hurry for?'

'Dinner'

And just as I stepped out I see that the dinner table is set up perfectly ready for a candle light dinner, for two.

'Umm… were we expecting thieves in our house? Who set up the dinner table for us?'

'Calliope, I told you I had something planned for you. Now sit with me for a romantic dinner for two'

I pushed all thoughts away about what was happening and just enjoyed the pampering. Like the best girlfriend that she is, Arizona pushed my chair in for me and served me the food. It didn't stop there. She even fed me few bites every few seconds and gave me endless kisses on my hands. All this was a little surprising, but not unwelcome. It was really sweet of Arizona to make a special night of my first day back.

'Calliope, do you remember that when you asked me to move in with you, you prepared a wonderful meal for me and very dramatically and romantically asked the question?'

'Yes, I do, love. I was crying with happy tears when you said yes. Best decision ever.'

'I agree. You were so sweet'

'Matched the company', I use her line on her this time

'You know that was one of the most memorable nights of my life. I will always hold it close to me. I love you'

'Yes mine too. I love you too, love'

Dessert was even more delicious when it was filled with the lovely kisses I received by my girlfriend all over my face as she straddled my lap. All too suddenly, she got up and pulled me up along with her. She is getting pretty strong.

'Come with me'

'Now what are you up to?'

'Do I hear you complaining?'

'Not even one minute, babe. You have made these four months just disappear from my head with all this' I say guesting around.

'I have more for you. Come with me'

And once again she pulls me by the hand and takes me out of the house. I try to open my mouth and ask her where it was the she was taking me but I thought better of it and just let her pull me. I didn't want to get in trouble.

We go up to the second story balcony we have and just as we are about to enter, she stops and puts her hand over my eyes.

She guides me along and finally pulls her hand away and then the beautiful night of Seattle stares back at me, it still manages to take my breath away.

I walk towards the edge and lean over just as she does the same.

'You asked me out on here.'

'Yes. And I first kissed you,' I reply

'Kiss me again'

I did as I was told and kissed her deeply, not wanting to let go.

'Calliope… we survived four months apart. I mean sure, we met in between for a few hours and technology helped us a great deal, but we stayed away for four bloody months! And I never believed in long distance relationships, but I didn't want to give up anything with you. I always want to take it forward with you. And I will always be ready to do that'

'Arizona…'

'Let me finish, Calliope', I nodded to indicate that she could continue. 'There are some important things I have to say to you and ask you. While we were by the pool that time, I was mad at you for not telling me about your flings with your friends. At that dinner, you asked me to move in with you. On the balcony, was when you asked me out. Well, Calliope Iphegenia Torres', she says as I see her drop to one knee and take out a small box from her robe pocket. She must have known I would make her wear it.

I literally stop breathing in that moment as I felt my heart dancing inside my body. Trying to beat out of my chest.

'I want to ask you to marry me. I want to never hide anything from you and ask you to do the same. I want us to stay together, in one house, forever. And this is where I want to kiss you and start our new life. So, will you marry me?'

And suddenly it all made sense. The tub, the dinner and now this. It was all reliving those wonderful moments we had created with the most simplest of things. This wasn't a proposal outside the Eiffel Tower. This was subtle and simple, related out of beautiful memories we shared and above all…. It was PERFECT.

I put my hands on her shoulders as I lift her too her feet. I can't stop the urge inside of me to kiss her once again and so I do. She was everything I always wanted, everything I needed and just everything to me.

As we parted she spoke again, 'Calliope… you still have to give me an answer, you know?'

'Yes Arizona. Yes, yes! I will marry you'

'YAY!', she says as she jumps up and down and finally opens the box to reveal a beautiful ring which she slowly puts on my ring finger.

I look down at my hand and look up at my fiancé, smiling brightly. Fiancé. So nice to say.

'Let's sit down', she says as she makes her way to the thin mattress spread on the floor. I raise my eyebrows at her this time.

'Oh come on, Calliope. We are just looking at the stars!'

'Whatever you say, I chuckle 'but it is getting cold'

'I'll keep you warm', she smiles

'We are engaged', I stay as I look down at my ring finger once again

'I can't wait to call you my wife', she whispers in my ears

'Me neither'

'You are breath takingly beautiful, Calliope. I love you so much'

'And you are the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on. I love you SO SO much'

And there we were, lying down and looking at the stars over our heads. It all started here. And now the second half of our life is also going to start from here. Funny how life changes in an instant and turns on a dime.

* * *

Song: Homesick by Brittany Cairns

I would again like to Thank two most important people for this fic, other than my readers :)

Firstly, SM123 who is the reason i started writing. I read her fic 'Secrets can kill' and it inspired me. She has been so kind to me for a very long time now and has been just an amazing friend. sm123, you are just beautiful, inside and out, Thank you :)

And of course, LaLa3194, who was very kind to approach me and offering to be my beta. I am very happy to have her as a very good friend now which is exciting! She always has SO many ideas and I have taken a few for my fic. To her and her brilliance, Thank you :)


	28. Chapter 28

Hi guys, i you all have been well. I was asked to do an epilogue and so i have tried to do one. I don't really know how to write one :P but i have done something. Sorry for taking so much time to get this to you, i just didn't know what to write.

This isn't proof read, since my lovely beta doesn't even know i am doing this. This was a very impulsive decision, so the mistakes are mine. Thank you to all you lovely people for the love and support. Take care :D

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Arizona's P.O.V**

I open my eyes when a cool breeze brushed my cheek, my hands and my left leg. I shiver slightly at the contact. It is still dark outside and way too cold for me.

'Calliope... I'm cold'

'Mmm... Coming', she said sleepily.

I felt her move from her previous position, resetting the quilt over me and once again taking me in her arms. I sighed contentedly as her warm body came in contact with mine.

'You're too cold love, you shouldn't move out of my arms in the middle of the might', she said.

'Calliope, you keep moving and rolling over. Don't put this on me. You even took most of my blanket away'

I hear a soft chuckle before she says, 'I'm sorry' and hugs me closer.

The next time I open my eyes, it is 8 a.m. and I know I should wake up now. I turn in Callie's arms which are still holding me and lay a soft kiss on her lips on the attempt to wake her up. Anddddd I am successful.

First comes a smirk on her face, next is the flattering of her eye lids and alas I am met with those brown orbs!

'Happy Anniversary, Calliope!'

'Happy Anniversary, Arizona!'

I quickly kiss her one more time. My intentions were not to deepen it, but hers were. My attempts to break the kiss were crushed by her lips on mine. I somehow managed to pull myself away and tried to run away but she was faster. She held my hand and pulled me back to the bed and before I could even react, she reached out and put her arm over me and a strong leg over mine. Gosh this woman was strong!

I tried very hard to break free but to no avail. She laughed melodiously at my attempts to get out of her hold and I finally gave up. She leaned in and kissed my pout softly.

'Five more minutes, Arizona. Please.'

Like I had a choice, I think.

"Fine Calliope…. Just hold me tighter.'

And she did. Five minutes later I got her permission to move out of the bed and start making coffee while she went in the bathroom to clean up.

After about an hour we were both ready to do the work. What work? Glad you asked… Calliope and I had a long year and a half since the time I proposed her. Six months were spent in wedding planning and preparations. The days were filled with a lot of fun and laughter but also a lot of small fights. Nothing came of the fights. We made up for it every time. And the wedding was beautiful. Calliope was the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. After the wedding we had paid a lot attention to our respective careers.

We had once decided to make a website to help all those people out there from the LGBT community. We created a website, tweeted shout outs, posted our pictures together, and typed in quotes, anything that could help people. We started receiving a lot of fan mails and more so mails that would come with a picture and a reply coupon. We needed to sign them and send them back.

We were pretty busy and we kept delaying the work, but not anymore. We decided to do this today since we had both taken an off. We decided to celebrate the day only after that.

'Calliope, you have to see this picture of us. God we click awesome pictures together.'

'Arizona you have said this for the last five pictures and this is your fifth one', she chuckled.

'Well I can't help it. We look great together. And you look beautiful, love'

'Why, thank you', she blushed.

Soon we decided to make this a little more interesting and we started the radio. Calliope is the singer AND the dancer but I enjoy the time we spend singing on top of our voice.

Three hours later we both got up from our places and stretched our backs. Calliope looked at her watch and told me I had 30 minutes to get ready before going to the guest bedroom to go get ready.

Well since we both wanted to do something for this special day, we decided that we divide the day into two. Calliope can woo me in the day and I can woo her in the night. And just for this we had to get ready separately just to add a hint of surprise.

'Arizona…You look so so SO beautiful', she says just I exit my room wearing a sundress as luckily it was a pleasant weather outside.

'So do you, love. So where are you taking me?'

'Just the bench we love so much, nothing great', she said casually.

'Ohh…okay. Cool lets go', I say trying to hide my disappointment. I thought Calliope would do more than that but I try to wave my thoughts away. I could rather focus my thoughts on her tights jeans and very low top.

We reach our place overlooking Seattle and I stop in my tracks. The bench is not the important part here; it is what's around it. There was a lovely table for two set up on one side of the bench and a mobile bed on the other side. Well it wasn't as large as a bed but it was big enough to hold us both. The edge of the bed had long rods on all four sides which were pretty high and there was a covering on top to block the sun's rays from hitting us.

'Calliope…this is…'

'Beautiful?'

'Yes'

'Then it lives up to 10% of your beauty'

I can only kiss her to show her my love. We spend a good amount of time sipping our wine and eating our lunch. We slowly shift to sit on the bed, my back against Callie's front and we enjoy the view below.

'Arizona…'

'Hmm?'

'I love you'

I smile at the simplicity with which she says that. 'I love you too'

'I have a gift for you. Actually it is more like a gift for us.'

'Mmm… what is it?'

She reached out behind the pillow and got out a piece of paper. She handed it over to me and opened it. I see some words written over it and I recognize her handwriting immediately. It looked like a song, the title was 'Universe And me'

'What is this, Calliope?'

'Zona, I have written this song, for us. My new album recording is going to start soon Zona and I want this song to be in it. Sung by you and me. Even when I wrote this song, I could picture us singing it. And don't say you can't sing professionally. I have heard you sing and you are amazing.'

'Calliope...I love you so much.'

'Is that a yes? Will you sing this with me?'

'Of course love!'

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V**

It's been one year since I have been married to Arizona and it couldn't have been a better year. Arizona makes me so happy. She has given me a lot of love and I just wanted to return the feeling. And the best way for me to do it was to write a song about us.

I was so happy that she accepted my offer. I couldn't wait to record it now. But that could wait. Now was the time to get ready once again since it was Arizona's chance to woo me.

We quickly got ready and came out to the living room. I had instructions to dress in a particular way. I was only allowed to wear shorts and a simple top and so I did. I see Arizona in a similar outfit and my eyes immediately move to her legs. Those lovely hot legs.

'Calliope?'

I look up into her eyes when she calls out my name, blushing at being caught staring.

'Will you come to the beach with me?'

I was a little shocked by her question. Beach when it was dark? That didn't make much sense but I trusted her and so we went along.

When we reached the beach, I saw two chairs put, half in the sand and half in the water, with a small table in between.

'Wow, love. You are one creative head. This is so different and so sweet. Just like you.'

'Thank you, love, now let's go sit there.'

We sat there looking into the dark sea and getting carried away. We didn't have much to look at; it was listening to the sound of the waves. It started from a distance and after a few seconds we felt that warm water on our feet.

We shared stories, had some cocktails, enjoyed the dinner and for desert we decided to walk, taking in the sweet smell of the wind blowing in our faces. The beach had no other soul to some distant other than us. I loved the hand holding and walking bare feet on the beach and the beauty of Arizona in te moonlight. Priceless.

'Calliope?'

'Hmm…?'

'I love you'

'I love you too, Arizona', I smile.

'I have a gift for you too. Actually a gift for us. More like asking you something?!'

'Yes?'

'Calliope….let's have a baby?!'

I stopped walking and looked at Arizona. She was serious, she wanted to start a family with me. I couldn't contain my happiness any longer and I take her in for a big hug. God I love this woman.

* * *

**2 years later…**

Sofia is the ball of happiness in my house. She is loved equally by both Arizona and me, even though I carried her. It was her 1st birthday today and we had a fun celebration. Her grandparents spoiled her with some new toys to play with and her Aria auntie and Tim Uncle gifted her with sibblings to play with.

The entire family was together, smiling and loving.

I can't stop the smile forming on my mouth when I see Arizona tugging Sofia in her bed.

'Calliope… come on'

It was time for my baby's lullaby… our special lullaby for her, a mash up of two of our favorite songs.

_Because even when I was flat broke_

_I can hear everything you do_

_You made me feel like a million bucks, you do_

_Even when your miles away_

_And I was made for you _

Cause I am me, the universe and you

'Goodnight baby girl.'


End file.
